Disciple of Primus
by FireywerAkaAadidoes
Summary: Follow the journey of man with a troubled past, get thrown into a world that's in threat of darkness. Will he able to stand up to this darkness and make a difference? No one's sure, not even himself. All he knows is it's time to roll out! (OCXMercy) Rated M just in case. It's my first story so please bare with me.
1. Phoenix Arc:Epilogue

**Disclaimer** : Overwatch is owned by Blizzard and Hasbro owns Transformers.

* * *

I'm currently driving, on my way home after band practice….

What?

I like music and I love singing.

But I never thought I would be a member of a band, I always thought I'd be a scientist or an inventor. I like science and inventing things.I was considered a genius…a prodigy, if you will.

But unfortunately, I lost that opportunity….

I got framed for something I didn't do…

A damn fire started in my college and everyone pointed their fingers at me. I got kicked out and my mom had to pay for the damage…

I'm glad she believed me though, she already had to deal with my father…no…he's no father…she had to deal with that bastard walking out on us, leaving her with me and my little sister.

But that was years ago, I still have scars from then…. mental and physical….

Anyway, I always had a passion for music as well but it was a thing I did on the side.

Years after the college incident, I met up with my best buddy Dan and we started a band together with his other buds, Zach, Max, and Jack. We're working on an album that will hopefully release at the end of fall.

The guys didn't like me at first. But thanks to Dan and some time to prove myself, I gained their friendship and respect.

I owe everything to Dan. He helped me at my lowest. He basically helped me raise my little sister after my mother's...passing. And I can't thank him enough for that.

Now here I am, right now I'm in my car driving and listening to Linkin Park...

 **Crawling in my skin,**

 **These wounds they will not heal,**

 **Fears is how I fall,**

 **Confusing what is real.**

As I am listening to Chester's (may he rest in peace) godly vocals, I headed to an intersection and I took the turn. I took a quick glance through the window to see the birds flying, the cars passing by as we make the turn and huge truck coming at me….

...

Wait….

WHAT?

WHAT THE FU-

 ***CRASH***

* * *

 **"Wake up, young human".**

Huh?

I open my eyes, only to be surrounded by darkness…and nothing else….

Where am I?

 **"Look behind you, young one".** I hear the deep yet calming voice speak to me.

I turn around only to see a robotic god-like figure emitting this... calming blue aura towering me.

"Umm...hi?" I said, clearly confused by the odd situation I'm in.

 **"Hello".** He replies happily.

He seems nice….

Yet I can't help but feel slightly intimidated….

"Who are you and where am I?"

The 'god-like figure' nodded and replied. **"I am the embodiment of creation and the life giver of Cybertronians, Primus. You are in the realm of the primes, I've brought you here from purgatory"**.

...

Cybertronian?

...

Primus?

...

Primes?

...

wait...

"Holy shit! You're 'The Primus' from the Transformers franchise?!"

The being now known as Primus smiled and nodded.

But then it hit me….

Purgatory….

So I'm dead...

FFFUUUCCCK!

Goddamn it! What's going to happen to my sister? She is gonna be alone…

Tears start to blur my vision. As I sit there, burring my face in my hands.

What about the band? We were supposed to release the album this fall….

No….

How will they feel?

I lost everything…

 **"I am terribly sorry, I can't imagine what you are going through, but you can be given another chance at life, my boy".** Primus says. I could hear the sympathy in his voice.

I look up at him.

"W-what do you mean?"

 **"Well…are you familiar with the individual known as 'Optimus'?"**

Yeah, I do!

Who doesn't?!

"Yes I do, he was the first ever Cybertronian ever since Cybertron's golden age to truly be worthy of being a prime, in fact, he was the greatest prime that ever lived".

I am a huge fan of Optimus, he is so inspiring. Especially with that voice, I mean good God. I get Goosebumps every time I hear him.

Primus smiles at me before continuing.

 **"Do you believe in the possibility of other universes existing?** "

"Um…yeah?"

I'm not sure where this is going...

" **Well consider this, there are many universes in existence, one where Optimus never became a prime, one where he dies in battle on Cybertron, one where Megatron became a prime, but in your universe, my boy, there aren't any cybertronian's, but they will be different counterparts of people from different universes in yours."**

Holy…shit

Wow….

Then he says something that made me shit myself...

 **"In fact you are your universe's counterpart of Optimus."** He States.

WHAT!

"WHAT!" I yell what I was thinking.

"Are you serious?"

 **"Yes."**

"Huh…so now what?" I asked with a confused tone.

He sighs.

 **"I'm going to need your help, there is another world that is strikingly similar to yours, yet different, that is going to be in danger."**

Seriously?

How?

"I don't know Primus. I'm just a regular guy…." I say in an unsure tone.

I mean come on!

I'm just a guy in a band with a shitty life. How the hell am I going to save a world in danger?

 **"So was Optimus, in cybertronian standards."**

Hmmm…

That was a good point...

And by what he said, people are going to be in trouble...

I wouldn't be able rest easy knowing I could have done something….

I stand up with a determined look.

"Fine…where do we start?" I asked in a determined tone.

He smiled.

 **"Thank you, you are doing this universe a great service."**

"Hey…all life is precious, I won't let unknown power extinguish them." I say with a big smile.

 **"Well said young one, I knew I made the right choice."**

I blush at his remark.

Flatterer.

 **"Here is how it will go, I will make you a prime , which will make you my disciple, which will grant you the wisdom , strength and fighting experience of the primes including Optimus. Then I will send you to the world."**

I laugh at him thinking he was messing around.

"HAHAHAHA! g-good one man, me? A prime? That's a good one..." I said while wiping a tear from my eye.

He just stares at me with an unamused look.

Is he serious?!

"Your joking right?" I asked with a frightened tone.

He just shook his head to signify a 'no'.

"Primus…are you certain that I am ready or even…worthy of being a prime?" I asked with an incredulous tone.

He looks down at me. Clearly amused at my statement.

 **"Boy, have faith in your self. Even the other primes are vouching for you, Optimus being one of them".** He says with assurance.

...

What?

Optimus?

I mean OPTIMUS MOTHER FUCKING PRIME believes in me?

Wow…

I won't let him or the other primes down…

I'll make them proud...

Determination filled me.

I'm ready to take on whoever threatens the peace.

I'll fight till my last breath, just like how the Bayformers Prime does things...

I'll take their FACE!

Well... I wont go that far…

But I'll still kick their ass!

"Wow...ok…you won't regret your decision!" I say, filled with determination.

He smiles.

This guy's smiles a lot…

 **"I know."** He said with a calming tone.

His expression then changes to a serious one. He brings his hand forward and opens it.

 **"Now, behold the Matrix!"**

Out of Primus' hand came a blue orb.

And it's coming closer to me…

Closer…

Closer…

Once it was close enough, I stared levitating…

"Whaaaat?!" I exclaim in with a nervous expression.

One the blue orb made contact with my chest, there was flash of blue light. I couldn't see as this blue aura covered me.

I feel different...

I feel stronger…

Once the light died down there was a big change….

Before I was just a pudgy guy wearing a black leather jacket with a red tee shirt, blue pants and red sneakers.

But now, I'm different…

For starters, I gained a lot of muscle.

I'm jacked like captain America!

And my clothes are different…

I'm now wearing some combat boots with red highlights, blue combat pants, a black tee-shirt and a red coat ( like the one star-lord wears in Guardians of the galaxy) with cybertronian symbols on it.

I take a look at my self.

"Wow…this is amazing." I say I keep on looking at my self. I noticed there is a sheath for a sword on my back.

Primus seemed content.

 **"Looks like it worked…. congratulations, my boy, you are now a Prime."** He smirked.

Wow…I'm a Prime now.

 **"And as I have stated before, you now have the wisdom, strength, experience and knowledge of the previous primes".**

Holy fuck!

That explains why I know a lot more scientific stuff!

More importantly that explains how I suddenly know how to fight…

Primus turned serious.

 **"That doesn't mean you can slack off on training and such…"** He says sternly.

FUCK!

 ***Sigh***

I guess I can't have everything going my way…

A green portal starts to open up behind me.

 **"Now your mission begins, my boy, keep this world from falling into darkness, be the people's symbol of hope!"** He bellows.

A symbol of hope…

Who would have thought?

 **"Please do keep things discreet and don't tell everyone about this…only to people you'll come to trust."**

Ohh….

I'll do that….

Maybe….

I start making my way to the portal….

"You don't need to worry Primus, you can count me!"

Primus chuckles and then nods.

Well….time to save a world…

Those we my last thoughts before entering the portal.

* * *

As I exit the portal, I realize that Primus teleported me into the air... and know I'm falling….

FUUCCK!

PRIMUS!

YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Those were the last things I thought befor-

 ***WHAMM!***

-that…

Owwwww….

That fucking hurt…

Looks like I am more durable too...

Now all I need is to figure out where I am an-

"OH MEIN GOTT!"

Someone running over to me with a concerned expression cut me off.

"Are you all right?" She asks with concern.

I look up to see an attractive blonde woman with a pale complexion. Her luscious blonde hair was tied into a pony tail with a few bags covering her right eye and forehead. She had beautiful deep blue eyes which show her concern for my condition. She was wearing a white blouse with a black skirt and was carrying a purse. And from what I heard, she has a German accent.

Neat.

I get up and held my side.

I look around to see where I am. Looks like I'm in an alleyway.

Shit my side hurts...

Goddamn it!

"Yeah... I'm good, thanks for the concern!" I say, trying to play it off like as if I wasn't affected by the fall.

The woman frowns at me, clearly seeing that I'm lying.

"No you are not, let me help you! I'll take you to my apartment to patch you up." She says sternly.

I sigh in defeat and nodded in agreement.

She helps up as we leave the alleyway on our way to her apartment, with her supporting me along the way.

Hmmm…

I wonder how much she saw?

Might as well ask…

"Hey can I ask you something?" I asked awkwardly.

She looks at me with a smile.

I don't know how, but just with that smile she puts me at ease.

"Of course." She says cheerfully.

"How did you find me? I mean from what it looks like the streets are empty and you reacted pretty quickly."

She giggles.

I blush at that.

I mean come ON! That's so cute!

"Well I was walking home from the park and then I saw a big green portal in the sky, I assumed it was a portal because you came out of it." She states.

FUCK!

Good job with discretion PRIMUS!

 ***Sigh***

"L-look…. I'll explain my situation at your place and I'll be as truthful as I possibly can." I say in panic mode.

The pain in my side was excruciating and if she can really help me with that, then I am not passing that up.

I smile weakly.

She nods in understanding.

"Don't worry, you can leave out all the areas which you don't feel comfortable with". She says reassuringly.

I don't know why…but I feel I could trust her with the truth…. I mean…at least I won't be entirely alone here…

"Thank you…" I say with a small smile.

She smiles at me….

That smile…that beautiful smile…it's because of that smile I feel the comfort from her….

I was suddenly snapped from my thoughts when I realized some thing…

"Hey…umm where exactly are we? And please me specific." I blush in embarrassment.

Why am I so awkward?

She nods her head and smiles.

"It is all right, we are in Zurich, Switzerland." She says.

Well…fuck.

I always wanted to go to Switzerland...huh…

What are the odds?

"Ohh…neat!" I say in a pained yet cheerful tone.

Wow… It just occurred to me…

I don't even know her name.

And speaking of names…I think I know what name I'll have from now….

What?

A new life and a new world, why not go with a new name?

"So…umm…we never introduced our selves, my name is Jayce, Jayce Primus." I say with a grin.

I blush from the awkward introduction.

She giggles at that.

"My name is Angela, Angela Ziegler." She says with a bright smile.

Huh.

Beautiful name.

I smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Angela." I say happily.

She smiles at me.

"It is nice to meet you too, Jayce".

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Wow. My first ever chapter in my first fanfic ever…**

 **Awesome!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had this idea in my head for a very long time I was hoping it will do well. Let me know what you think of the story so far, I'm excited to read what you all think!**

 **Yeah... I may have made a few mistakes**

 **I tried to fix them.**

 **Keyword being tried...**

 **Anyway, I'll be working on the new chapter now.**

 **~Bye!**


	2. Phoenix Arc:Recuperation

**Disclaimer:** Overwatch and its characters are owned by Blizzard, and Hasbro owns Transformers and its characters.

* * *

 ** _(Jayce's P.O.V)_**

So….

As I promised, I had to tell Angela everything. So after reaching her apartment and getting patched up, I told her everything, from when I died to when Primus sent me here and for some reason…he teleported me into the sky…

Damnit, Primus…

And to my surprise she took it rather well…

Talk about luck…

* * *

 ** _~(FLASHBACK)~_**

"So…. let me get this straight…you died in your world..." She started, trying to see if she got my story right.

"Yup." I simply confirm.

"You met this godly being called Primus…." She continues.

"Yup."

"He apparently brought you from purgatory and wants you to help save this world which is in apparent danger…."

"Yup."

"And he made you a thing known as a prime by giving you this 'Matrix of Leadership', which you carry within you as a part of your soul…"

"Yup."

"And for some reason when he teleported you here, he did so in the middle of the sky causing you to fall from a great height…"

I'm still pissed about that.

Primus better have a good fucking excuse…

"Yup." I replied a bit ticked off.

She hummed.

This is it….

I'm going to be sent to a mental asylum. There is no fucking way she's going to bel-

"I believe you." She said with a smile.

….

WHAT!?

"Wait...what?!...So you don't think I'm crazy?"

I'll admit that caught me off guard. But at the same time…

I'm glad.

"Well…kind of." She corrects herself.

The feeling I had before disappeared.

"What?" I asked in a sad tone.

"Well can you blame me?" she asked.

Fuck me.

She's right.

I mean it's not everyday that you come across a random person who claims to be from ANOTHER universe. Especially when said person claims to have died in his own universe and says a GOD brought him from purgatory…

Now that I think about it….

It sounds like some awful fan fiction… **( _A/N: ~wink~)_**

Great…

I'm totally fucked…

I look down at my feet. What am I going to do? I have no family, no friends. I'm alone….

Angela looks at my sad expression with sympathy. "Look, I want to believe you but I need evidence, Jayce. You could easily be a patient with amnesia and somehow developed false memories." She puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a weak smile. " But till you find a way to convince me, I will indulge you with your explanation, I mean…I did see you fall out of the portal…"

Wow...

She's giving me a chance…

I owe her big time.

I calmed down and smiled at her.

She smiles back. But it changes to a serious look.

"But please understand I still have some suspicions." My smile faltered. But I nodded in understanding with a comical sweat drop on my head (like in anime).

* * *

 __ _ **~(FLASHBACK END)~**_

After explaining the whole ordeal, Angela suggested that I stay with her for a bit till I get my situation sorted out.

And who am I to turn that down? I'd have to be pretty fucking dumb to do that.

After making some arrangements, we said goodnight to each other and we headed to bed…well she did, I'm sleeping on her couch.

I am completely okay with that. I'm laying here and it's pretty comfy.

Right now I'm just thinking…

Thinking how everyone is doing back home…

Well…three specific people.

I sit back up.

Fuck…

I miss them so much…

Tears start to blur my vision…it doesn't matter, I'm just staring at the ceiling anyway.

I sniff as I choke on my sobs, making sure I'm quite as possible. I don't want to wake Angela up, she's already helped so much and I can't thank her enough.

I need to wash my face…

I get up and make my way towards the bathroom. Its midnight so I try my best to be as quiet as possible. I wash my face then wipe it, but then I look at the mirror, this is the first time I've seen my face after whatever the Matrix did to me…

M-my hair is different!

I meant its still brown…but its now more wild. And it's a lot spikeier….

Now I look like an Anime protagonist.

And my eyes!

Holy fuck!

They're blue!

Well…I always did think that my brown eyes were boring.

"Jayce?" I hear a voice behind me. I turn around.

It was Angela.

She was in here pajamas, a black full sleeves shirt, which has a peace symbol on it, with matching pants. She looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a low voice.

"…"

"…"

"Y-yup." I hesitantly replied with a fake smile.

"I know you're lying…" she says with a face that says 'tell me what's wrong'.

I took a quick glance at the mirror only to see my eyes, still red and puffy from crying earlier…

DAMN IT!

"Were you crying?" She asks gently.

 ***Sigh***

There is no point in lying….

"Y-yeah…" I hesitated, looking down.

She starts to walk towards me.

"Hey…" she uses her fingers to push my head to so we make eye contact.

She smiles at me.

"There is nothing wrong in crying…let's talk about it, it will help." She says in a comforting tone.

I nodded in agreement, knowing what she said was true.

We made our way to the couch, as we sit down, I take a deep breath and exhale. Angela could tell I was uneasy and she holds my hand and grips it to let me know that she's here by my side, I smile.

"Okay, Jayce. Whenever you're ready." She says.

Ok here goes nothing…

Why the fuck do people say that?

"W-well, I'm just worried about my family. I won't be able to see them ever again. They were everything to me…now I'll never see them again. I MISS THEM SOO MUCH! I miss them…" I poured all the grief and sorrow I held back till now. Fresh tears run down my cheeks as I start choking on my sobs.

I had just let everything out. Angela just hugged me tightly while rubbing my back. And I start crying into her shoulder.

"Shhhh, it's okay, it's all going to be ok." She comforts me as she rubs my back in the embrace. "Shhhh, its all okay." She cooed while we hugged. Eventually I fell asleep on the couch and so did Angela due to exhaustion.

* * *

My eyes open groggily as I just lay there. Thinking about what all took place yesterday. "So it wasn't a dream." I mutter to myself. I was about to get up but I felt a weight on my chest.

Now that I think about it, why did I just realize it now?

…

…

Never mind…

I'm pretty sure that it was obvious that I'm an idiot…

I look to see what that weight is and to my surprise…

It is Angela…

I blushed hard. I'm now as red as a tomato.

HOLY FUCK!

Hmm…I can't wake her up…I mean look at her. So perfect, so peaceful and beautiful. Especially with those clothes, they hug her figure perfectly. It really brings out her as-

 ***SLAP!***

No, Jayce! BAD!

I can't think that way…

…

…

…

Can I?

 ***SLAP!***

NO, Jayce!

BAD!

…

…

Moving on...

Now…how do I get out this situation?

…

Got it!

I turn a bit, facing the cushions of the couch…why didn't I remove them?

Anyway…I practically pour myself off of the couch, leaving the beautiful blonde on the couch, sleeping peacefully. I couldn't help but smile at the scene.

I owe her a lot, she is helping me adjust with this new world. I need to give her something in return…I'll dwell on that later. I head to the kitchen and started to make breakfast…

What?

I know how to cook. Sue me.

Anyway….

I'll just make the standard stuff, like bacon, eggs and some toast. While the bacon and eggs are cooking, I'll get the coffee ready.

Ahhhh…coffee.

God's gift…

After some time, the dining table was set.

Angela woke up and had already freshened up, when she returned from the bathroom she looks at the fresh breakfast I prepared with surprise.

"Did you make this?" She asks.

"Yep." I replied after taking a sip of my coffee.

"I thought I should do something nice for you, considering you've been nothing but kind and helpful ever since I got here. Also as an apology for last night's…episode…" I looked down in shame at that last part.

"There is nothing to apologize for Jayce, anyone in your position would have done the same." She says as she pulls up a chair.

As we eat breakfast, we got to know each other a bit more.

It turns out Angela is a prodigy when it comes to the medical field and got her PHD at a very young age. She is the head of surgery of a Swiss hospital. Hats of to her, I wonder if the same thing or something similar would have happened to me…

NO!

Stop that! What happened, happened, so leave it in the past!

Anyway…

My game plan for now is to get myself financially stable…also get some extra clothes. So Angela's going to help me with that while giving me a tour of the place and give me a bit of history.

As it turns out this world is like mine…but it's the FUCKING FUTURE!

IT'S LIKE THE 2070s OR SOMETHING!

WHAT THE FUCK!

 ***Sigh***

So far I've been caught up with enough so I won't freak out in public.

So apparently humans created these robot like species called Omnics to help with what I guess is production of goods and somehow, they gained sentience…and there was this war called the Omnic crisis, which was really bad.

It was stopped by the group called Overwatch, from what Angela told me they were a group of people who try to keep in peace. It was unfortunately shut down after their base was destroyed.

But she doesn't really like talking about them. I could tell it was a touchy subject, so I let it slide.

Which brings up another thing I learnt about Angela.

She has a strong disliking for violence and war in general. She said she lost her parents to war, which I guess is the root of her disliking to war as well as her motivation to be a doctor.

When we were done with breakfast, we put the plates in the kitchen sink to wash later. After all that we both started to get ready before we head out today. Angela went to her room, and as for me, I slept in the same combat clothes Primus gave me so I was just in the living room.

As I was putting my coat on, I noticed something on Angela's desk.

Well as you can guess my curiosity is getting to me, but I'm smart, I do the most logical thing…

"Hey, Angela? What's that?" I say as I point at that said 'something'.

Hey!

Every time people get into these types of situations, they always peek into shit they weren't supposed to see. EVERY FUCKING TIME!

So I took the logical route.

Angela, now in a casual outfit consisting of a green full sleeves shirt with sleeves folded up to her elbows, black skinny jeans and some white shoes, looks over to me and then to what I'm pointing at.

"Ohh…it's…umm…a project I've been working on." She says with a sad smile.

Something bad must have happened and it has something to do with this 'project'.

"Ohh really? Can I take a look? I always get excited when I see new inventions and creations." I say with enthusiasm.

"Sure, but it really isn't much though, it might not even work." She says in a somber tone.

She's not thinking about what she's saying.

Time to see what she's working on.

I take a look at the plans, and I was amazed.

She's working with Nano-biology.

This seems interesting… she wants to resurrect people from the dead. She better not be trying to play god with this shit…

Hmm…

I think I have an Idea.

"Angela, this is Brilliant! So you're using Nano-bots to help revive people from the dead. Clever, really." I say to her.

"Really?" She looks at me with enthusiasm.

"Yup, but Angie, nothing is perfect and unfortunately so is this. I'll be completely honest. There are a few errors here and there like the calculations and stuff. Not to mention you shouldn't be messing with dead." I say to here while examining the blue prints.

"Jayce… I'm not doing this to bring who ever I want back… I'm doing this to help people. With all this fighting and war happening…lots of young people lose their families…friends…" She trails off at that last bit.

She's about to break down, so I go to her and embrace her into a hug, she hesitantly accepts the hug.

"Hey Angela, I have a feeling that something bad happened, and it has something to with this resurrection project. Tell me what happened, please…it'll help." I say as I remember her saying the same thing to me last night.

She nods in understanding.

As we separate from the hug, she takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"W-well, remember when I told you of Overwatch?" she asks hesitantly.

I nodded in confirmation.

"W-well… I was once a part of them. In fact I was with them ever since I lost my parents. " She says, not sure how I would react.

…

…

OHHHHH!

THAT EXPLAINS SOO MUCH!

"Ohhhh! Cool!" I simply said.

She looks at me dumbfounded.

"W-what? I thought you would react differently." I simply chuckle at that.

"Well… I could tell you had some history with Overwatch, judging by how every time there is any mention of it, you would seem… sad." I look at her with sympathy at the last part.

"Ohhhh, well I was a field medic and was head of medical research." She says.

"You must have been the best at what you do." I commented. She smiled lightly at that.

"W-well, we lost a lot of people at the wreckage of the base, Jack and Gabe included." At this point she was a trembling, tears running through her cheeks.

"Overwatch was my family, and I couldn't save them. I wasn't able to finish the resurrection technology in time. I wasn't able to save the people who lost their live that day... " At this point I couldn't let her continue. I embraced here and rubbed her back, trying my best to console her.

Once she was calm, I continued what I had originally planned for this conversation.

"Hey… It may not seem like it…but I am kind of a genius as well when it comes to inventions..." I tell her as she starts to compose herself.

Well here goes…

I hope I made the right decision…

….

Inhale.

….

Exhale.

"If you want…I could help you with this" I say, hoping to cheer her up.

She looks at me with disbelief.

"Really?" she asks with a hopeful expression.

"Yup1 I know we can do this, I'll also teach you some stuff. I mean, as much I don't want to say it, I have to. There are a few miscalculations here and there, and some other stuff that needs working on. Lucky for you, I'm just the person you need with specialty in that field." I said with a grin, trying my hardest to not sound like a cocky shit.

She smiles happily.

"Wow…danke, Jayce." She says with a bright smile.

She, without warning, runs at me and tackles me into a hug.

I blushed madly at the action.

"H-hey, don't mention it, I want to help you anyway I can. I mean, you've already done so much for me." I managed to say.

She just giggles at me.

Thanks a lot…

"Anyway…we should get going, you need new clothes and what not…." She says happily.

I snapped out of my blushing mess and nodded in agreement.

We made sure we had all the things we needed.

And by 'we' I meant Angela.

Let's be honest, I don't have much currently. I'm a broke dude with nothing but the clothes in his back and the shoes on his feet.

And like that, we left the apartment.

* * *

 ** _(In a realm of darkness)_**

 **"So Primus is making the first move and he has a new disciple…Interesting"**

A mysterious being is watching Jayce's antics on a projection that he made.

 **"He's also human… he has lots of potential. This may be a slight problem in my plans."** He holds his hand out.

 **"THUNDERWING!"** He bellows.

And with his power he summoned someone.

He was small compared to the 'mysterious being' that summoned him.

That 'someone' was called Thunderwing.

 **"You have summoned me, my lord?"** he says as he kneels before the mysterious being.

The mysterious being turns to Thunderwing.

 **"Yes, it would seem that Primus has a new disciple….and he's human."**

Thunderwing's face showed a very disturbed expression.

 **"Disgusting…."** He says with distaste.

The mysterious being nodded in understanding, Thunderwing was still sore about when a human assisted Optimus prime in his defeat.

 **"I understand your disliking for humans, but this one should not be underestimated. He has a lot of potential. He MUST be destroyed, the human can be a problem in my plans, it is already bad enough in the other universe. Can I trust you to do end him?"** The mysterious being asks.

Thunderwing stands up.

 **"Yes, lord Unicron! I will bring his head back as a trophy."**

The mysterious being now known as Unicron turns his back to Thunderwing.

 **"Excellent! Now go prepare yourself. This world will know me as their true god, UNICRON THE CHAOS BRINGER!"**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Wow…**

 **So Unicron was the coming darkness that primus was talking about…**

 **Didn't expect that now, huh?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know there wasn't much going on, but I wanted be a tad bit realistic here, and by that I mean Jayce needs to cope up with the insane thing he's going through. And also he met Angela so I thought it would be great to develop the relationship more. So, again I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it (which is a lot) and I'm excited to see the reviews.**

 **~Bye!**

 **[UPDATE]**

 **I thought I should also make this story's time line known and also change some of this to fit the timeline better. This takes place years after the fall of Overwatch and roughly several months before the recall.**

 **So yeah…**

 **~Bye!**


	3. Phoenix Arc:Darkness rising Pt1

**Disclaimer:** **_Overwatch and its characters are owned by Blizzard, and Hasbro owns Transformers and its characters._**

 ** _I thought it would be cool to change it up a bit with the perspectives, I'll be show the P.O.V of other characters as well, in this case for the chapter I'll be showing Angela's P.O.V, let me know what you think._**

* * *

 ** _(Angela P.O.V)_**

It has been 7 months since I met Jayce and it hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be.

At first I was having second thoughts about having him stay here with me…

But now I'm glad I did. He is fun to have around, he acts childish at times but he knows how to get his priorities straight. And I'll admit he's kind of good looking. I mean with his beautiful blue eyes-

…

…

W-where did that come from?

I blush thinking about what I said in my mind.

Huh…

A-anyway, Today Jayce and I have a day off from our respective jobs, I still can't believe Jayce was actually willing to work while staying with me...

He felt bad about staying without giving much in return, so he said he will help me with paying the rent by working.

That was very thoughtful of him…

Most people would have taken advantage of this…

The day after I met him, Jayce found a job at a highly rated restaurant, the reason for the good rating of this restaurant was because it had a band playing music for everyone while they enjoyed their meals. They even took requests from the audience.

But unfortunately the ex-lead singer of the band bailed on them once he had enough money. Jayce went for this job because he loved singing. To my surprise, he told me he used to be in a band and was the lead singer before being sent here.

Jayce got the job once he gave a demo of his singing, and I must say, he has a lovely singing voice.

After all that, I was unfortunately called back to work, so I couldn't finish giving Jayce a tour around Zürich, much to my and Jayce's disappointment. But luckily while I was working, Jayce went exploring and somehow managed to acquaint himself with Zürich.

...

...

HOW?!

...

...

So here we are. I'm currently walking with Jayce in a park, trying to find a bench to sit on. He suggested we go for a walk as he felt I needed it to relax due to stress from work...

He wasn't wrong...

I have to say, I am really enjoying Jayce's company. He is way smarter than he's letting on. Once we found a bench to sit on, I started to think about Jayce's singing and how much more I don't know about him.

So I asked him to tell me more about his past.

And I must say…I regret that now…

How was he able to live through all that? How can someone as nice as him go through all that?

Jayce's life wasn't always happy…

I guess looks can be deceiving.

Its just ….its so hard to believe he went through all that, and here he is being his happy-go-lucky self.

He was basically forced to grow up at a young age.

He was born into a dysfunctional family. His father would come home drunken everyday and frequently beat him and his mother. The most horrible part of it all was that his 'father' once raped his mother before his very eyes.

It must have been traumatizing…

After that incident Jayce's mother tried to kill herself but cutting herself…but luckily Jayce managed to save her before she died… Once she was out of the hospital, they found out that she was pregnant…

After finding out about the pregnancy, his 'father' left them...

That made things harder for Jayce. Because he had to not only take care of his suicidal mother, but now he had to take care of his sibling…

Alone...

Luckily, his mother's condition was got better, and she and Jayce managed to fare well in raising Jayce's baby sister, Lilly…

Beautiful name…

Since every thing seemed to be going great, Jayce took the opportunity to go to college...that didn't go well for him either.

Apparently Jayce was the 'black sheep' of his local town and every body had a strong disliking towards him.

There was an incident that happened at the college that Jayce attended involving a fire and the people who are actually guilty of the incident pointed their fingers to Jayce…

And everyone blindly believed them…

Jayce was banned from the collage and no other college would except or they were too expensive…

I was furious at that, I've known Jayce for seven months and I already know he is a kind and gentle person who wouldn't even hurt a fly. He's willing to help me with my resurrection project…he is willing to help anyone with anything...

HE IS A GOOD PERSON!

Huh…

Where did that come from?

Anyway… Years after the incident, Jayce and his only and best friend Dan Cavver started a band. And the way Jayce spoke about the times he has spent with Dan, making music and with Lilly…it was like those were the only times he truly had fun and enjoyed himself…

I was left speechless when Jayce told me his full past…

Does he truly trust me that much?

But then again…I can't truly say its his actual past.

It may sound cold…

But until I have proof of Jayce's 'story', I can't truly trust him or believe him…

* * *

 ** _(Jayce's P.O.V)_**

Okay…what the fuck…

I can't believe I told her my entire past…

Huh…

I guess I do trust her that much. She's helped me a lot during my time here…

Things have been pretty swell in these past 7 months. I mean, I've been hanging out with Angie and she's pretty nice to me. We even managed to finish her resurrection project, she was so happy about it.

Heh...unable to contain her happiness, she hugged me tightly that day. After that we were both were a blushing mess...

And I think I started to develop feelings for her…

I'm not sure actually…my feelings are a bit screwy.

I'll dwell on that later…

I can tell she still doesn't completely believe in my story…and I guess it also means she doesn't believe in my fucked up past….

Well… fuck it I guess…

I mean it pisses me off, but I understand her situation completely.

"Jayce…I'm sorry, I cant believe your past, at least not until yo-" Angela said before I cut her off by holding my hand up, basically telling her to zip it.

 ***Sigh***

"Don't…just don't….I understand. You don't have to remind me every time I tell you something about myself." I tell her with clear disappointment in my voice. I look at her, and I can see her looking at me with sympathy. She genuinely feels sorry…

Huh…

"I'm sorry..." she says in a low voice as she look down to her feet. "If you want…I could tell you more about what Overwatch…" She says, hoping to remove the building tension.

I simply nodded.

"Well…Overwatch wasn't just trying to save the world or keep peace, we tried to make the world better, and we tried to do so with advancements in technology. We had the world's best scientists working at Overwatch…but unfortunately we failed and lost everything in the destruction of the Swiss base. The cause of the explosion was due to internal conflict between our strike commander, Jack Morrison and Blackwatch's commander, Gabriel Reyes. They used to be the best of friends…but ever since Jake was made strike commander, they started to grow apart. When they got into a physical fight, they somehow triggered an explosion…killing a lot of people…including themselves. " Angela says in sorrow. I didn't say anything, all I did was make a silent prayer in their respect.

May they rest in peace.

After some uncomfortable silence, I had a question for Angela.

" What happened to the remaining Agents and Technology of Overwatch?" I ask carefully, unsure how she would react.

She sighs.

" The agents went their separate ways and the technology…well…they were taken by big companies, most notable being Vishkar, Lumerico, Volskaya and Carraro." She says.

Hmm…

I think I'll do some more research on that stuff once we get back to her place. Speaking of which, the sun is setting and Angela seems pretty down…

 ***DING***

Light Bulb! (I miss despicable me...)

I have an Idea!

"Hey Angela?" I asked for her with a gentle voice and smile.

"Ja?" she says in German still a bit down from earlier. I understood her because I took the time to learn a bit of German, and I must say the language is beautiful.

"The sun is setting, and I'm pretty sure we worked up an appetite." I say with a gentle tone as I put a hand on her shoulder. She only looks at me with confusion till her stomach starts grumbling to confirm her answer. I laugh at that, she just blushed and pouted at me.

Okay…

Deep breathes now…

In.

Out.

Okay.

"How about this? I'll take you out to dinner to the restaurant I work in." I suggested with what I like to call my signature grin.

This baffled Angela.

"What? A-are you asking me out? O-on a date?" she asks stuttering like a flustered teenager. I just chuckle while flashing her my now signature grin.

Angela blushes.

"O-okay? But aren't you mad at me?" she asks.

Okay.

Now it's my turn to be confused.

"What? Why would I be mad at you?" I asked.

"W-well… you seemed very upset after I gave you my opinion on your past" she said with caution and a bit of fear.

Ohhhh…

Maybe I should have been a bit easier on her. She wasn't at fault at all…

Wow…

I am a dick…

I stood up. And turn to her

"Ohhhh…umm…sorry about that… I guess I'm still not over it all. But hey! What happened…happened. Now would you, Angela Ziegler be willing to go out to dinner with me?" I asked in a 'Fancy' British accent and held my hand out while flashing my grin.

She giggles at my antics and accepts my hand.

" Yes, I would love to go out with you, Jayce Primus." She says with a blush.

YES!

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

* * *

 **~Time skip-a-roo~**

As we enter the restaurant, I could see a lot of people and Omnics having a wonderful time. I couldn't help but smile at scene.

We go to an empty table for two. I pull out the chair for Angela, she blushes at my gesture and sits, as I sit with her.

I look at her, amused by her flustered expression.

"What? Chivalry isn't dead." I said with a content smirk.

She giggles at my statement while blushing.

As we continued with small talk as well as me making Angela laugh here and there, the night was going well. Then an Omnic waiter came and asked for what we'll be ordering.

I just asked for a simple club sandwich with some water and Angela asked for a salad with some water as well.

Angela and I continued to talk till our food arrived.

The Omnic waiter placed my club sandwich in front of me and Angela's salad in front of her, he also filled our glasses with water. We thanked him as he walked away to attend to other customers.

While we were in the middle of eating our food, Angela gets a message on her phone. She puts her fork and knife down and checks her phone.

"Oh! Jayce, the materials you ordered have arrived" she says with a happy tone.

Wait…what?

…

…

OHHHH!

I was working on a project and I need a few parts to complete it. And Angela volunteered to help me with getting the stuff for it.

I am so thankful for her help with that one.

"That's cool, I can finish my project now." I say with a content smile.

"What exactly are you working on?" Angela asks with curiosity.

I simply grin at her, making her blush.

" You'll have to wait and find out." Angela pouts at that, she must have been very curious.

I take a quick glance at the stage, only to see the restaurant's band just playing music to entertain the customers.

But they're missing one vital component…

Vocals…

Should I?

I mean, it's my day off…

Fuck it…I love singing anyway.

Besides…Angie loves my singing.

I turn to Angela.

"Yo, Angela I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back." I say as I left the table to hopefully make Angela's night even better.

* * *

 ** _(Angela's P.O.V)_**

As Jayce leaves, I felt a bit of disappointment.

I really do enjoy his company and I have to admit he is the kindest soul I've ever met.

I'm just sitting here thinking of him…

His beautiful captivating blue eyes…

His infectious grin…

His well built bod-

WAIT!

Where is this coming from?!

I blush at the thoughts in my head.

Why am I thinking like this?

 ** _Woooow!_**

 ** _All right!_**

People's cheering cut me of…

What is going on?

I look to see Jayce, standing on the stage with the other members of the restaurant's band, giving me that grin that I always love.

 _*Play Viva la Vida by Coldplay*_

 ** _I used to rule the world_**

 ** _Seas would rise when I gave the word_**

 ** _Now in the morning I sleep alone_**

 ** _Sweep the streets I used to own_**

 ** _I used to roll the dice_**

 ** _Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_**

 ** _Listened as the crowd would sing,_**

 ** _"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_**

 ** _One minute I held the key_**

 ** _Next the walls were closed on me_**

 ** _And I discovered that my castles stand_**

 ** _Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_**

 ** _I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_**

 ** _Roman cavalry choirs are singing_**

 ** _Be my mirror, my sword and shield_**

 ** _My missionaries in a foreign field_**

 ** _For some reason I can't explain_**

 ** _Once you'd gone there was never_**

 ** _Never an honest word_**

 ** _And that was when I ruled the world_**

 ** _It was a wicked and wild wind_**

 ** _Blew down the doors to let me in_**

 ** _Shattered windows and the sound of drums_**

 ** _People couldn't believe what I'd become_**

 ** _Revolutionaries wait_**

 ** _For my head on a silver plate_**

 ** _Just a puppet on a lonely string_**

 ** _Oh who would ever want to be king?_**

 ** _I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_**

 ** _Roman cavalry choirs are singing_**

 ** _Be my mirror, my sword and shield_**

 ** _My missionaries in a foreign field_**

 ** _For some reason I can't explain_**

 ** _I know St. Peter won't call my name_**

 ** _Never an honest word_**

 ** _But that was when I ruled the world_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [5x]_**

 ** _Hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_**

 ** _Roman cavalry choirs are singing_**

 ** _Be my mirror, my sword and shield_**

 ** _My missionaries in a foreign field_**

 ** _For some reason I can't explain_**

 ** _I know St. Peter won't call my name_**

 ** _Never an honest word_**

 ** _But that was when I ruled the world_**

Everyone in the restaurant started clapping and cheering after the performance ended. And I was left speechless, that performance was…

Beautiful…

* * *

 ** _(Jayce's P.O.V)_**

I bowed after my performance and quickly left the stage to get to Angela.

As I finally manage to get to the table through a crowd of people praising me about my performance, I was greeted by a wide-eyed Angela.

I smile at here as I sheepishly scratch the back of my head with blood rushing to my cheeks.

"So…what do think?" I asked sheepishly.

She was only able to utter three words. "That…was…beautiful."

I chuckle at her reaction and flash her a grin.

She blushes in response.

As we finished, I paid for our meals and gave a tip to the waiter.

Now we are walking hand in hand, in the dark streets of Zürich that is lit up by streetlights. When we reached the apartment we saw a package at the front door, I knew it was the materials I need so I brought it in as Angela closed the door and locked it.

Angela goes to her room to change as I set the package aside. I quickly change into some comfortable clothing to sleep in, which consisted in some Navy blue shorts and a white tee shirt.

As I was about to start working on my project, Angela comes out her room.

"So you are going to start working on your project?" she asks with curiosity.

"Yup. I have a looooong night ahead of me." I replied.

She giggles at that.

"Well…I wanted to thank you for the wonderful night, with your amazing singing…it made it magical." She said with a small blush.

I sheepishly scratch the back of head with a blush evident on my face.

"It's all cool, I'd do it again if I could." I said making her giggle with a blush.

"Well, I hope we do it again sometime." She says catching me off guard.

"U-umm, y-yeah we should. T-totally!" I managed to say.

GENIUS, JAYCE!

FUCKING GENIUS!

She giggles.

"Well, goodnight, Jayce. And good luck with your project." She says. She starts walking toward her room, but not before walking back to me…

 ***Smooch***

She quickly goes back to her room and shuts the door.

I touch my cheek, where Angela kissed me…

…

…

WOOOOHOOOOOO!

I excitedly went back to my project.

After completing my project, I did some research with the help of the Internet. Once I was done, I went to the couch. I lay down and let my sleep take over.

* * *

 ** _(In Jayce's dream)_**

Okay…

Where the fuck am I?

" **Over here, my boy."** I hear a booming voice call out.

I look behind me, only to see Primus.

"HOLY FUCK! Primus, it's been a while!" I exclaimed.

He chuckles.

" **It sure has."** He says with a smile.

I smile along…

Till I remembered something…

"Primus…I just want to know…WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TELEPORT ME INTO TO THE FUCKING SKY? YOU ASS!" I yell at him.

Primus only sweat drops at my outburst. **(A/N: is that possible?)**

" **About that…that was a terrible miscalculation on my part…I am truly sorry about that."** He says with guilt.

 ***Sigh***

"Ok…besides that…what's up? There has to be a reason you are here talking to me through my sleep. Right?" I say as I cross my arms.

He nods at my deduction.

 **"Right you are, you see…I am here to warn you to be on your guard… Unicron is mobilizing his minions."** He says with a serious tone.

…

FUCK!

UNICRON?

 ***Sigh***

At least I finished my project…maybe it'll help.

" **One more thing…I have hidden some artifacts around the world…you must find them."** He says slowly while scratching the back of his head.

...

…

…

Fuck you, Primus….

" **All right, I believe I am not needed now so…. goodbye and good luck!"** he says quickly as he sees how pissed off I am.

"WAIT, WAI-"

Everything turns white…

* * *

 ** _(Back in the real world)_**

I shot up, gasping. I look around, only to see that I am back at Angela's apartment. Then I remembered the conversation I had with Primus…

PRIMUS!

WHAT THE FUCK?!

 ***Sigh***

I go back to my finished project. It is a Gauntlet, but not just any gauntlet, this gauntlet transforms into an Ion blaster.

It's kind of like Bumblebee's blaster from the movies. This is just a prototype though.

Hmmm…

Primus warned me...I better get ready in my combat out fit…

* * *

 ** _~Time skip-a-roo~_**

 ** _(No one's P.O.V)_**

Angela and Jayce are currently on their way to the grocery store. Apparently Angela had a car, which Jayce found to be pretty neat. So they're on their way with Angela driving.

Jayce is currently wearing his combat clothes, which includes the Ion blaster/gauntlet. luckily it is sleek, making it easier to hide while he's wearing his coat. Angela asked him about that, making Jayce tell her all about his conversation with Primus…

Well…

You could assume her reaction to that.

Anyway…

On their way to the store, a black ship flies by them…

* * *

 ** _(Jayce's P.O.V)_**

"Umm…Angela? What the fuck was that?" I asked a wide-eyed Angela.

"That's a Talon Scout ship!" she yells I shock.

…

"Umm…what's a Talon?" I asked clearly confused. Angela only face palmed, she forgot about my situation.

"Well, to put it simply…they are a terrorist group." She says in a serious tone.

…

…

I turned serious.

"Angela, we have to follow them." I said in a commando tone.

Angela nodded and did so.

"I wonder why they are here?" Angela asks, not understanding why Talon has made their move in Switzerland of all places.

"Wait…didn't you say the old Overwatch base was here in Switzerland? Maybe they are here to scavenge for what's left of it." Jayce deduces, surprising Angela with how fast he did so.

Once we saw the ship landing, Angela parked her car a bit farther away from the landing zone so we don't lose our cover.

We make our way towards the Landing zone with causion. I rolled up my sleeve as my Gauntlet transforms into its Ion blaster form. Angela brought some sort of staff, which was in the trunk of her car…

I wonder what it does?

I guess I'll find out soon…

I took a good look at the Landing zone. There were 6 Talon soldiers, judging by the lack of armor and limited firepower, they are all scouts. And it looks like they are setting up some sort of temporary base…

Hmm…

This was a scout mission!

Okay…

I look at Angela, as she readies her staff. She then gives me a nod saying that she's ready when I am. I nod back as I hold my hand up to signal her when I jump in to take them out.

…

3.

…

2.

…

1.

…

Now!

I jump in and shoot at the scouts…

 ***BOOOM!***

I must have hit something explosive because something blew up…

Huh… and it took out three of them…

Well done me!

I quickly take cover behind a crate they had set up. Once the firing stopped, I looked over to see them reloading. I quickly transform my blaster back to its gauntlet mode and took the opportunity and jumped over the cover and quickly tackled two of the talon scouts.

We all got up and got in our fighting stance. One the tried to punch me in the face, I simply ducked under his punch causing him to hit the other T.S, giving me the opening I needed to deliver a clean uppercut sending him flying into some crates rendering him unconscious. I kick the other T.S in the head knocking him out…

…

Wait….

There were 6!

Where's the last one

Just like as if he heard what I was thinking, the final talon solider showed up…

With a gun to Angela's head…

….

FUCK!

I transformed my Gauntlet into its blaster form…

The soldier just cocks the gun.

Good thing we were prepared for this…

"Hey Angela? Remember code jewels?" I asked her.

She nods at me.

Good…

"Now!"

Before the Talon soldier could react…

 ***POW!***

Angela managed to land a clean punch to the guy's family jewels…

He is now on the ground…

clutching his Junk…

I almost feel bad for him.

I then kick him in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious.

Almost…

Angela walks up to me.

"Jayce you were amazing back there!" She praises me.

But unfortunately, before I could respond, I was cut of by-

 ***BOOM!***

 **-** that…

Angela and I look towards the loud noise…

Only to witness a giant purple comet, crashing into Zürich.

Angela and I, after finding her staff, run to the direction of the crash. We see a big crater… and a bigger robotic being emerge from the crater…

It looked at me…

And said something that shook Angela and I to our very cores…

" **DISCIPLE OF PRIMUS, WEILDER OF THE MATRIX, JAYCE. TODAY SHALL BE THE DAY WHERE YOU SHALL PERISH BY THE HANDS OF THE HERALD OF UNICRON! THUNDERWING!"**

Well…

…

…

FUCK!

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Welp…looks like Thunderwing has arrived… Jayce is going to have a tough time…Hope you enjoyed this new chapter, I cant wait to read the reviews. Till next time.**

 **[Update]**

 **Yeah... I changed it up bit...I would like to thank a guest reviewer for his/her constructive criticism... it really helps and I hope you know I appreciate it.**

 **~Bye!**


	4. Phoenix Arc:Darkness rising Pt2

**_Disclaimer: Overwatch and its characters are owned by Blizzard, and Hasbro owns Transformers and its characters_.**

* * *

 ** _(Jayce's P.O.V)_**

" **DISCIPLE OF PRIMUS! WIELDER OF THE MATRIX! JAYCE TODAY SHALL BE THE DAY WHERE YOU SHALL PERISH BY THE HANDS OF THE HERALD OF UNICRON! THUNDERWING!"** He yells while priming his cannons that are in his arms.

Well…

…

…

FUCK!

I look at Angela with a serious look.

"Angela…run." I say, making her look at me with concern.

"I'll be right behind you just GO!" I yell. She gets taken back by my tone but listens.

As we start running, Thunderwing starts shooting at us.

 ***BOOM!***

One shot from his cannon created a big crater….

Fuck!

That was a shot from this guy's cannon? I am so fucked…

Angela and I kept trying to keep a safe distance but it was no use, we can't shake him, he keeps shooting at us and destroying everything…

Wait…

Maybe…

I take cover behind some toppled over cars and I motion to Angela to get to me. She reaches me and I tell her my plan.

"Okay, Angela. I have a plan. I need you to run and get the cops or any defense department we have here, I'll distract big, tall and ugly here." I whisper to her, hoping Thunderwing wouldn't hear. Angela was about to argue but I cut her off. " Listen, Angela! People are in danger, you need to go NOW!" I yell at her.

She just sighs. "Fine…but please be careful." She says as she runs to go get help. I only nod as I leave the cover to gain the giant Cybertronian's attention.

"HEY OVER HERE YOU PIECE OF SCRAP METAL SHIT!" He just narrows his eyes…I mean optics at me.

 **"I AM GOING TO ENJOYS RIPPING YOUR HEAD CLEAN OFF YOUR BODY!"** He yells as he runs after me.

I run into an alleyway with a dead end, I climb over the wall and take different routes hoping to lose him…

I don't see him…

Did I lose him?

Huh…mayb-

 ***BOOM!***

 ***CRASH!***

I look behind me…only to see Thunderwing still pissed from earlier.

Did he just run through a fucking building?

FUCK!

 **"I'M GOING TO ENJOY PAINTING THE WALLS WITH YOUR BLOOD!"** He bellows while shooting at me, hitting a few building in the process…

…

…

Shit…

* * *

 ** _(Angela's_ _P.O.V)_**

I hated this… I didn't want to leave Jayce alone to fight that…'thing'…

But we need help…

As I continued my way through the city, I could see the people panicking and running away from the fight. I could still hear the explosions from the fight.

Buildings are on fire…

Some buildings have been destroyed.

I'm not sure what to think of it…

He's alone…fighting that…monster. I hope he can hold on a bit longer…

At least till I get help…

…

…

Why do I hear sirens?

As I was thinking that, I see armored vehicles driving past me with sirens blaring.

And they were heading towards Jayce…

They were the armored police…

Huh…

That was easy.

I then start running back to the fight hoping Jayce would be okay. When I reached the fight…

I was welcomed by the armored police…

And Jayce shooting at Thunderwing with his Ion blaster/gauntlet…

On his (Thunderwing's) arm…

…

…

I TOLD HIM TO BE CAREFUL!

 ***Sigh***

Verdammt…

Well, at least he's alive.

As I was I was thinking that the armored police opened fire at Thunderwing. This caught Jayce off guard, giving Thunderwing an opportunity to hit Jayce off his arm.

 ***SMACK!***

And into a nearby car…

ACH NEIN!

"Jayce!" I yelled as I run towards him with my staff in hand.

* * *

 ** _(Jayce's P.O.V)_**

…

…

Ouch…

That hurt like a bitch…

I am on top of a car that is currently smashed because of me…

And everything hurts all over…

…

…

Like a bitch…

Oww…

…

…

Why is the pain suddenly fading?

I open my eyes. And I see a yellow a beam healing me…

Umm…

Okay?

As I look to see where the beam is coming from…I see a VERY pissed off Angela holding her staff…

…

Ohhhh shit…

She's pissed…

I'm so fucked.

"Umm…hi?" I say, unsure about what to do as I got off the totaled car.

She was still pissed. She just walks up to me and-

 ***SLAP!***

...

…

"Oww..." I say as I held the side of the face.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, DUMMKOPF? I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL, NOT TO KILL YOURSELF!" She yells as I cower before her…

She can be scary at times…

She manages to calm down.

"Look…I'm sorry for yelling…but please don't do that again…you scared me…" She says quietly with tears running down her cheeks.

I just grab her by the shoulders and wipe the tears off her face.

"Look…Angela, I'm not going to die that easy. This Blödmann is here to stay." I say with a goofy grin while pointing at myself.

She giggles at that.

I soon turned serious. I look to see the armored police having a tough time with Thunderwing. I run towards them with Angela close behind me. As I made my way, I approached the guy in charge.

"Sir, you can't just shoot the guy and hope he falls to the ground and dies, you need a strategy." I tell him.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" he says in a pretty pissed off mood.

"I'm someone with experience sir." I tell him in a serious tone.

"Yeah…whatever." He says as he pushes Angela and me to the side.

What a dick…

"Sir…I don't think you understand what's going on…that guy is going to kill us all, we need a plan of attack. And I have one. I recommend we-" I tell him hoping he would at least listen.

"Listen…I don't have time for your bullshit. Get out of here unless you want to be behind bars." He cuts me off which pisses me off greatly.

Damn it!

Then Angela steps in.

"Why won't you just listen to us?" she says in an angered tone, clearly agitated by the person in charge's attitude.

Then some other cop responded to Angela.

"If we did what the civilians told us, we would worse than the Italian police." Angela just Facepalms at that remark and sighs in defeat.

"What are we going to do? They are too arrogant to listen to us." She says in an upset tone.

I look down.

"I… don't know." I say in disappointment. " Get your staff ready, I have a feeling we're going to need it during this battle...no. Not battle, Thunderwing is gonna destroy them." I say jokingly…well, kind of.

Angela giggles nervously at my comment as it has some truth in it.

 ***BOOM!***

What the fuck?

Angela and I look to see the vehicles of the armored police now destroyed and on fire…

Well…

I totally didn't see that coming…

We rush to their aid. I covered Angela while she tends to the wounded. These guys don't even stand a chance against Thunderwing.

I kept firing at Thunderwing with my blaster/gauntlet and I noticed something…

There is a cavity around his chest area…

…

Hmm…

As I was thinking of a strategy, one of the cops shouted something to the guy at charge.

"SIR, THE S.A.F IS ON THEIR WAY!" He yelled while firing at Thunderwing.

Huh…

Well, how about that…

 **"I WILL KILL YOU ALL IN THE NAME OF UNICRON!"** Thunderwing bellows as the armored police annoyed him with the poor efforts to take him down.

And we need to deal with this fucker till they get here…

Thank you, god…

I really appreciate it…

"Jayce!" Angela calls for me.

I look towards her. She's carrying an injured officer.

"Could you assist me with this?" She asks as she carried an injured soldier.

I nodded at her and rushed toward them to help.

We carried the man out of the line of fire and to a safe place. I placed him down so Angela could help him.

"Will he be okay?" I asked, even if I didn't like how they wouldn't let me help them earlier, I still valued all life so I was concerned for the poor fellow.

Angela nodded at that.

"He will be alright, but I can tell he's scared…you still care about them even with their attitude towards you earlier?" She asks as she starts patching the person up.

I nodded as she smiled at that.

"You're an amazing person, you know that?" I smiled and blushed at that.

I look at the officer. He was wearing a mask with built proof armor. He was shaking…it must be his first day on the job.

I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey…you okay man?" he throws his gun to the ground and removes his mask, revealing a young man with short raven hair and eyes. He looks to be in his twenties.

So…young…

He shook his head, signifying a 'no'.

"I don't think I'll ever be. I mean…I never knew I'll be facing such a monster…" He's scared.

I gripped his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we can beat him. It's neither impossible nor impassible!" I say trying to help the man out of his fear.

He just looks down at his feet.

"Does it really matter though? I-I mean, I'm just an expendable officer, a soldier…I just going to die and I won't even make a difference." He says sadly.

Ohh…

So that's the problem. He doubts himself. He thinks he's just a pawn in a sick game.

I sit next to him while Angela continues to patch him up.

"Look…you may think you're dispensable…but you're not. I can tell, there's more to you than meets the eye. You have potential to do amazing things." I stand up as Angela finishes up patching up the man.

I look towards the fight. The cops are going to need Angela's and my help. I look back him.

"I don't blame you for being scared. Heck, I'm scared too. But we need to swallow that fear too continue moving forward." I say in a comforting tone.

I look back to him.

"You can stay here if you want. But remember, Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing." I finish.

He just looks at me, then to his gun. He picks it up along with his mask. He puts it on and cocks his gun.

"That's one hell of a speech. You're right, I'm gonna fight that bastard till my last breath." He says, now filled with determination.

I smile at him.

"So…what's that plan you were talking about earlier? I have a feeling it's gonna give us a chance at beating this guy and I want to help you any way I can, regardless of what the captain says." He says, which catches me off guard.

"You're willing to help me?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I can tell you know what you are doing, all you need is a little help and I'm willing to be that help." He says with determination.

I smile at that.

"All right, thank you. The names Jayce by the way and this is Angela." I say with a grin as I pointed to Angela.

She smiles and waves at the man.

"Greetings!" she says happily.

"It's nice to meet you both, I'm Grant." I smile and so does Angela.

"It's nice to meet you too, Grant." We say at the same time, we looked at each other when we did and giggled.

Then I got serious.

"Okay, now on to business. Grant, I need you to help me take those cannons out. Once we do so, we'll have the advantage of ranged attacks. I need you to try to convince your other comrades to do so as well. I'll take the one on the right. Angela, I need you to continue to help the injured." I Commanded. Grant and Angela nodded at me.

"All right then, let's roll out!" I say as I pointed to the battle.

I all ways wanted to say that…

Grant charged out of the cover and to his comrades to hopefully gain their help, I was about to run out to attack Thunderwing, but Angela stops me. I look back at her, and then she gives me a hug.

"That was amazing what you did back there, Jayce." I smile as returned the embrace.

"He needed it and I was glad to help." I say as she nuzzles into my chest. She then does something that catches me off guard.

She kisses me on the cheek.

"And as I said before, you're amazing. Now let's get out there show Thunderwing what we're made of!" she tells me, I nodded with a blush.

All right…

Time to kick some Cybertronian ass!

I start to shoot the right cannon and I can see grant shooting the left…

Looks like he wasn't able to get anyone to help him…

Shit.

We continued to shoot at Thunderwing's cannons.

He was charging up his left cannon for a devastating shot. So I kept shooting the nozzle of the cannon till-

 ***BHAM!***

 **"AARRGHH!"** Thunderwing yells in pain as he stumbles back a bit.

The left cannon is now destroyed…

FUCK YEAH!

 **"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU HUMAN INSECT!"** He yells at me with pure anger.

…

…

SHIT!

I dodged an incoming punch from him. This guy is still fast despite his size.

He was about to go in for another punch-

 ***BOOM!***

A rocket hit him…

I look behind me only to see the Armored police…with the S.A.F…

YES!

I see Angela and Grant amongst them so I run to them.

"Okay one down, one to go!" I say as I reached them.

"That's was some good shooting there, Jayce" Grant compliments me.

I shrug.

"It wasn't that great, you would've done better." I say simply.

"I beg to differ." I hear a voice from behind me.

I look behind me. I meet face to face with someone who looks important…but from the way his combat armor is decorated, he is someone with high authority.

"That was some damn well shooting. I am Captain Arnold Ludwig, I am in charge of this platoon." He introduces himself to me.

Holy shit…

He sounds and looks like Arnold Schwarzenegger!

He even has the sunglasses…

 **"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT INSECTS!"** Thunderwing yells with absolute rage.

Yeah…

I dwell on the Arnold thing later…

"T-thank you for the compliment, sir" I say while giving a salute.

The captain then looks toward Angela.

"Miss Ziegler, it a pleasure to meet you. I am aware of your work in Overwatch, and you've earned my trust and respect. It is a real shame about what happened to Overwatch." He says with a bow.

"Danke, captain." She says with a smile.

I decided to speak up.

"Sir, I don't mean any disrespect, but we need to beat Thunderwing and we can only do so with the co-operation from you and your men."

He looks at me with a stoic expression.

"Hmm, Miss Ziegler. I'll trust your judgment, do you trust this man?" He asks her.

She gave him a serious expression.

"I trust him with my life. Please listen to his plan, it will work." She says, making me smile.

The captain nods.

"Okay, you have my respect and help, what do have planned to stop that menace?" He asks me.

Okay, time to get this show on the road.

All right, so I need snipers up top. They need to take out his eyes. When that's done, we need to focus on getting rid of the remaining cannon. Then I'll sneak in and give him an energy surge to weaken him. After all that you and your men can give him hell." I relay the plan to him.

He thinks about it.

"Hmm…that just might work. Good thinking!" I only nodded with a grin.

The captain looks at his men.

"I need snipers on the building NOW! Take out his eyes!" He orders.

His men do what they're told.

"Hey, thank you for giving me a chance." I thank the captain.

He smiles at me.

"It is always important to give people a chance." He says. I smile at that.

We all open fire at Thunderwing, though somehow he is able to take the hits…we really need his eyes taken out quickly!

And right on que-

 ***BANG!***

 **"AAARRHHHHHH!"** He yells, clutching his now damaged left optic.

Now he is livid.

 **"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FO-"**

 ***BANG!***

He was cut off by a shot to his right optic.

 **"AARRRHHHHH! I CAN'T SEE!"** He says shooting in random directions as he is now blinded.

The captain saw this as the opportunity.

"Okay, fire at his remaining cannon!" And his men did so. Thunderwing's arm was then pelted with bullets and a couple of rockets.

 ***BHAM!***

And there goes his other cannon.

YEAH!

This is my opportunity now.

I run at Thunderwing. I managed to get to him and climb up his leg towards the cavity is his chest area.

Once I got in…

Well…

I don't know what to do…

I need to think fast, the dark energon is sapping away my energy…

Wait… maybe this will work…

I close my eyes and focus…

"Primus…please…lend me your me your power…." I chant as I was surrounded with a blue aura. I focused all the power and then let it all out at once, causing a huge surge of energy.

Wow…

That…

Took…a lot out of me…

" **AARRRGGH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"** He demands as he stumbles to the ground.

I gotta get outta here!

I jump out of the cavity and bolted towards the others.

"Now! Give him hell!" I yell.

And as I yelled, they delivered. Thunderwing was pelted with bullets and rockets.

 ***BHAM!***

 ***BHAM!***

 ***BOOM!***

 ***BOOM!***

He doesn't even stand a chance…

 ***BITIZZZ!***

Huh?

 ***ZIZZZIZIT!***

I look down at my Gauntlet/Blaster…

It's sparking and very damaged…

…

…

OHHH SHIT!

I quickly remove it and chuck it towards Thunderwing before it could-

 ***BOOOOOOOM!***

 **"AAAARRRRGGGGH!"** He yells in agony.

 ***Cough***

 ***Cough***

That was one hell of an explosion, look at this dust cloud…

Angela and Grant run toward me with concerned expressions. Once the dust settled, we were greeted with a lovely sight…

Thunderwing is in a very…very bad shape.

He was very damaged.

His arms are in terrible shape, especially since we destroyed his cannons. He was leaking dark energon from his wounds, which there are a lot of. Let's not forget that he's also blinded.

 **"I WILL DESTROY YOU…BUT NOT TODAY…LET IT BE KNOWN THAT NEXT TIME I WILL RIP THE FLESH FROM YOUR BODY, DISCIPLE OF PRIMUS!"** He yells at me.

Then we hear transformation noises…

And suddenly wing appeared on his back…

Ohhhh, fuck….

He flies away causing a gust of wind to hit us, pushing us back a bit.

* * *

 ** _(No one's P.O.V)_**

Thunderwing quickly flees from the battlefield.

He is severely damaged and needs to make repairs. He tries to get to a higher altitude to make sure no one follows him. At this point he shouldn't underestimate a human considering his major defeat…

He was flying higher

…

Higher…

…

Higher…

…

And higher…

…

But since he was unable to see, he didn't notice a-

 ***CRASH!***

Due to the intense impact, the dark energon was ignited, causing a-

 ***BOOOOOOOOM!***

* * *

 ** _(Jayce's P.O.V)_**

I am now looking at the falling ball of fire that was once Thunderwing…

…

Poor guy…

It's not his fault that his blood is extremely combustible…

Speaking of which…

What caused it to ignite mid-air?

…

…

…

Naahh it doesn't matter, it's probably nothing.

I look back at Grant and Angela. They are relieved about this victory.

Well, I can't say I'm not.

All of a sudden my vision starts to get blurry.

And I fall to the ground…

Looks like this fight took a lot out of me. Especially with the dark energon sapping away at my strength…

I hear Angela yelling out my name before everything became black…

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Wow. That was something….**

 **This chapter was very difficult to write. I mean I have never written a fight like this before…so please do hate me if you didn't like it…**

 **Anyway, now Thunderwing is gone…**

 **YAAAAY**

 **But there is still more to come so stay tuned? Is that the correct thing to say?**

 **I don't know….**

 **~Bye!**


	5. Phoenix Arc:Reminiscing

_**Disclaimer: Overwatch and its characters are owned by Blizzard, and Hasbro owns Transformers and its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **(Jayce's P.O.V)**_

 _ **~In Jayce's mind~**_

Okay….

Now I'm in a place of darkness….

Hmm…

"PRIMUS?!" I called out.

…

…

…

No response…

Huh…

What's going on?

Suddenly a flash of light blinded me. When it died down, I saw…

ME?!

Well…

A 'Past me' to be specific…

I was sitting on a bench outside my school…

Alone…

Why is this so familiar?

I continued to stare at my past self….

Wow I was edgy as fuck!

My hair was not as spikey as it is now, and it covered my right eye. And I had my ears pierced.

At the time, I was wearing a black hoodie with a red tee shirt underneath, with a black pair of jeans and white sneakers. And I had ear pods on…

I was listening to music…

I can't believe I looked like that…

Lilly and Dan changed me for the better.

Then all of a sudden a person approached my 'past self'.

"Hey, what are you doing here all by yourself." He asks 'me' with a smile.

This person was a man with light skin and blonde hair, which kinda looks like a bowl cut. He also had hazel brown eyes. He was wearing a full sleeves grey shirt with black jeans and white sports shoes. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

God.

It's him…

'I' remove my ear pods.

"Umm…no one really likes me…so I just stay away from everyone..." 'I' replied to the person bluntly with almost no emotion.

The person just sits besides 'me' and put a hand on 'my' shoulder.

"Hey… there will always be people who will like you." He says. 'I' just roll 'my' eyes.

"Yeah…tell that to the entire town." 'I' say sarcastically.

The person just looks at 'me' with sympathy. He already knew of my reputation….

The person then puts on a look of determination. He then stands up and holds out his hand.

"Look…I know you lost faith in getting friends and people in general, but I'm gonna change that." He says with a smile.

'I' look at the person with disbelief.

Heh…

He was always like that…

"W-wait…y-you are actually willing to be my f-friend?" 'I' ask, unsure what to think of the situation. He just grins at 'me'.

'I' was conflicted, but after a moment of hesitation, 'I' grab the person's hand and stand up from the bench.

'I' smile.

"Well...It's not like I have anything else better to do. I'll take up your offer." 'I' say with genuine happiness.

The person laughs. "No problem bro, the names Dan by the way, Dan Cavver." He says with a big smile.

I smile at that memory. It was the day I met my best friend….

But as I did so, everything faded away leaving only darkness.

What the fuck?

" **That was a nice memory."** Primus says in an amused tone after appearing out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I scream in surprise as I jump back a bit.

"PRIMUS WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" I asked in an angered tone.

He sweat drops at my outburst.

He then turns serious.

" **I am truly sorry, Jayce. But right now I need to let you know of some things before I take my leave again."** He says in an apologetic tone. I begrudgingly fold my arms and motioned for him to continue.

Wait...

"Yo Primus! One thing...from what I know I passed out due to exhaustion...how long am I out for?" I ask.

He looks at me with a serious expression.

 **"Jayce...it pains me to say this...you've been in a coma for six years."** He says.

...

...

"WHAT?!" I yell.

He laughs at that.

" **HAHAHAHAHA! OHH MY! You actually believed that scrap! Fret not, you've been out only for a few hours."** He says while wiping a non-existent tear from his optic.

...

...

THAT TALL-ASS GLOWING BLUE FUCK!

He clears his throat. **(A/N: Again…is that possible?)** and continues.

" **I believe you remember me saying that there are artifact hidden around the planet?"** He asks me. I nodded in confirmation with a pissed off look. **"Well…as I said you must find them. I can give a lead where the first one will be. It is in Egypt, once you reach there, you will know where it is."** He says with a devious smirk.

Always ominous…

Asshole…

" **Now…on to the other thing I wanted to talk to you about, Thunderwing's defeat. And I must say… I am very impressed with how you handled the situation. You've made me and the other primes proud."** He praises me with a wide smile.

I blush at what he says.

Flatterer.

He soon turned serious

" **But I must warn you, you don't have the full potential of the primes or the matrix at your disposal, you need to work towards it. Understood?"** He says, intimidating me a bit.

Damnit!

I shouldn't be slacking off!

" **With that being said…good luck Jayce, this world needs you…more than you know..."** He says to me in a softer tone.

I unfold my arms and grin at him.

"Thank you primus, I'll find the artifact. You don't have worry about a thing. **"** I assure him with my happy-go-lucky attitude.

He chuckles and nods.

After that everything goes black…

* * *

 _ **(Jayce's P.O.V)**_

 _ **(In Angela's apartment)**_

After the whole conversation with Primus, I jolted up from my slumber by a need…

A need that affects everyone on a global scale…

"I HAVE TO PEE!" I yell as I run toward the bathroom.

…

…

I can't believe I made a DBZ Abridged reference…

I miss it so much…

…

…

Anyway…

After finishing up my…umm…business.

I leave the bathroom and sit on the couch, remembering the dream I had before talking to Primus…

It was when I met Dan…

He was my best friend from back home. He was the only person who would talk to me, exceptions being Lilly and my mom before she…

Umm…

CHANGE TOPIC!

…

…

As I was having a panic attack the front door opened, revealing a very… VERY exhausted Angela.

Well…

Shit…

I must have missed some stuff while I was out cold…

Angela entered her apartment and locked the door. As she was going to her room, she noticed me. There was a few awkward seconds while she processed what was going on.

Umm….

What should I sa-

"Jayce! Oh mein gott, you're okay!" She exclaims as she embraced me into a hug that I gladly returned.

She then looks at me. I could see the exhaustion in her eyes.

Did she not get any sleep?

"I was so worried when you passed out, I thought you were in a coma, you wouldn't respond to any stimuli." She says to me. I blush at that

Awe…

She worries about me…

After our little reunion, Angela explains what all went down after I passed out.

So apparently Grant was taken in by captain Arnold Ludwig and is now a part of the S.A.F.

Good for him!

Man, I knew he had potential!

And Arnold Schwarzenegger of all people took him in…

…

Well…

He's not exactly Arnold Schwarzenegger…

Anyway…

The city was severely damaged due to the Thunderwing incident, and a lot of people were rushed to the hospital…

…

I guess that explains Angela's current condition…

And apparently the restaurant that I was working in was destroyed…

FUCK!

I really liked working there…I didn't even get paid for this month yet…

Hmm…

Maybe I could use the money for plane tickets to go to Egypt…

Yeah, that's probably the only think could do now…

Now that I have a game plan, I'll have to prepare.

* * *

 _ **~Time-skip-a-roo~**_

I am now walking through the streets looking for the restaurant…after what the people are now calling the 'battle of Zürich' the city is pretty trashed…

Hmm…

Why does that alleyway look so familiar?

Once I got to the restaurant, or should I say, what's left it…

I see my boss. He's near the rubble with his car. There is a huge bump on his head and his windshield is broken…he seems very upset.

I run up to him.

"Ey, b0ss!" I exclaim to him. (I miss Papa Franku.)

"Umm…what happened to you?" I asked pretending I never made the Filthy Frank reference.

He turns to me and frowns.

"Some jackass in a pussy (heh) cat costume threw a block at me while I was in my car." He says in an irritated tone.

Wow…

Who ever did that is a prick...

I hope that person is having a bad day.

"Wow…what an ass. Anyway, sir…I know this is a very bad time…but I was wondering if I was gonna get my monthly pay…" I say while wincing, hoping he wouldn't get mad…

But to my surprise…

He looks at me with a frown, and then he sighs. "Yeah man…don't worry about it, here's your pay." He says as he hands me an envelope. "You deserve it, you been a huge help these last 7 months. Anyway… you are now on leave, we'll be rebuilding this place, it needed the renovating anyway." He says with a sad smile.

I nodded. "Well, see you around sir." I say as I take my leave.

He nods at me.

As I was making my way back it just hit me…

the building that Thunderwing fucking ran through…

IT WAS THE FUCKING RESTAURANT!

FUCK!

Welp…

Can't do anything about it now…

As I made my way back to Angela's apartment, I felt like as if I'm being watched.

I quickly look to where the opposite building is and managed to catch a glance at some weird figure…

I blinked and then it was gone…

I better keep my guard up…

* * *

 _ **~Time-skip-a-roo~**_

When I got back to Angela's, I told her what happened to the restaurant and I started to make dinner for the both of us. I just couldn't shake this feeling that we were being watched…

I don't know why…

I served dinner and we both started to dig in. While we were eating, we were chatting, but it was mostly about how our day was going, and somehow it took a turn towards my past…

Well…

*Sigh*

Fuck me sideways…

Angela looked at me with a concerned look. "So…it turns out you're not a amnesia patient that some how developed false memories after all… a-and y-your past is true…" she says hesitantly.

I could only nod with a grim look. She just looks down in horror and covers her mouth with her hands.

"I can't believe…you actually went through all that…" She says with her voice trembling. She then look at me, I could see her tears running down her cheeks, the guilt being very evident in her eyes.

"I...I-I'm s-so sorry…" She manages to say.

She's gonna break down…

I swiftly get off the chair and run towards her side to console her. " Hey…it's all right, you had every right to do what you did." I tell her in a gentle tone as I embraced her. She buried her face into my chest and started to weep.

"P-please forgive me…I don't get how you're like this, especially with a traumatic past such as yours…" She says with a voice full of regret. I look at her and push her chin up so we could make eye contact.

I gave her a sad smile.

"Angela…I had people who have helped me to become the way I am…and I'll be honest, I almost gave up. But with the help of Lilly and Dan…well, let's say they changed me for the better, and they showed me the morals that I live by everyday…" I say with a sad tone. Angela notices my shift in tone and grabs my hand and grips it slightly.

*Sigh*

I look down to my feet.

"I'll be honest Angela…I've left out certain part about my past relating to my family, It still hurts till this day…I'm sorry I haven't told you yet…but I will. In due time." I say with my voice trembling slightly as I recall pain full memories.

I'll stay strong…

Just like how Lilly wanted me to…

Angela gives me a sad smile.

"Jayce…after what all that has happened, for all that it's worth…I believe you, you have my trust." She says, looking at me hopeful to get rid of the tense atmosphere.

I look at her and give her a genuine smile.

"Thank you Angie…It means a lot." I say feeling a bit better. She smiles and blushes a bit from the nickname I gave her.

Then I remembered something…

My eyes widened in realization.

FUCK!

How did I forget!?

"Umm…Angela? Since you believe me now. I have something to tell you, it relates to Primus. It actually happened when I was out cold." I say to her with a cautious tone as I was unsure how would react.

She nods at my statement as we separated from the embrace.

"It's all right. After what all that's happened, I have no reason to doubt you." She says jokingly with a genuine smile.

I chuckle at that and continued.

"Well…Primus himself contacted me while I was unconscious and told me that there are hidden artifacts around this world, he told me that one of them is in Egypt and I must go there." I say with complete seriousness. "So…I must leave for Egypt soon…" I say with slight disappointment, I really enjoyed hanging out with Angie.

She looked disappointed.

"So you have to leave now?" She asked in a sad tone. I could only nod in confirmation. She looks down to her feet. "That's a bit upsetting I must admit…I really enjoyed your company…" She says with a sad smile.

Fuck…

Now I feel bad…

"Hey…you can come with me, if you want?" I tell her. She only shakes her head to signify a 'no'.

"I'm sorry Jayce, but as much as I want to…I can't. People need help here." She says with a sad tone.

I sigh in defeat.

"You're right…Hey, maybe If you want I could come back…I mean you are literally the only person I can trust with my life." I say in a joking tone. She laughs at that.

"I'd love that, it would become too quiet without you..." She says while giggling.

I chuckle at that.

"But remember…If you change your mind about coming with me…you could still come." I informed her. She nods at me.

"I'll keep that in mind." She says with a small smile.

Once we finished dinner, I helped Angie with the dishes. We chatted a bit more before we said our good nights and she heads to her room. Leaving me in the living room. I booked the tickets to Egypt. They weren't the best, but it's all I could I get with the pay from my boss.

Once I was done with all that, I head towards the couch and hit the hay.

* * *

 _ **~Jayce's dream~**_

I wake up in a field of flowers…

What?

What the hell is going on?

I look around and I saw someone…

It is a girl…

She had long brown hair and raven eyes. She had light skin and had a hair clip in her hair. She wore a red tee shirt with my band logo on it and black jeans.

She was smiling at me…

"Hi Big J…" The girl says.

…

…

…

Lilly?!

"Lilly! How are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" I asked in a surprised and worried tone as run up to her and give her a big hug.

"I'm free now big bro…" She says.

"Really?! How?" I asked in a relieved tone.

She looks at me and frowns.

"It's because I'm dead now…" she says as blood starts leaking from her eyes.

…

…

W-what is going on?

"You left me…" She says as she walks closer to me.

I take a few steps back.

Everything starts to darken.

The field of flowers is on fire...

NO…

NONONONONONONONO!

WHAT IS HAPPENING?!

 _ **~Dream end~**_

* * *

 _ **(Back in the real world)**_

My eyes fly open but before I could even take a breath I see a dark figure staring at me…

With 'its' terrifying deep red eyes burning into my soul…

'It' growls at me as I locked eyes with it.

The seconds felt slow as I opened my mouth to let out a scream.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHH!"

* * *

 _ **(A/N)**_

 **WELP….**

 **Here it is guys…**

 **I've been waiting for this…**

 **This story is officially crossing over with another one. The story is called, 'The Gat' by Currywolf.**

 **Please show his some love! Here's a link to his story.**

 **s/12660454/1/The-Gat**

 **This is gonna be awesome! I know it!**

 **~Bye!**


	6. Union Arc: I'LL GATTA

_**Disclaimer: Overwatch and its characters are owned by Blizzard, and Hasbro owns Transformers and its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **(Jayce's P.O.V)**_

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHH!" I screamed in fear as the Dark Figure growls at me.

It suddenly grabs me by the collar and throws me out of the couch I was sleeping on. It then pins me to the wall. I struggled as it pushed my throat against the wall.

"Argh! Who are you? What do you want?" I asked in fear as I struggled to speak.

The figure narrowed its eyes at me.

" **I was about to ask you the same thing."** It said in a distorted male voice.

I took a quick glance at the character.

He wasn't a monster at all…

He's just a guy in a suit.

He had some light armor on. He had red eyes glowing on his grey faceplate. And curiously, he had small cat-like ears on the back of his helmet. He also had a short cape on his right shoulder…

And most curious of all…

He had a FUCKING ITALIAN ACCENT…

…

…

"PPPPFFFTTTT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" I started laughing uncontrollably.

"OH MY GOD! AN ITALIAN ACCENT? SERIOUSLY? OH GOD THAT'S HILARIOUS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I laughed.

I'm usually able to control my laughter…

…

…

WHY CAN'T I STOP LAUGHING?

…

…

…

FUCK! IT'S NOT EVEN THAT FUNNY ANYMORE!

As I continue laughing, 'Cat-man' gets frustrated and throws me into-

 ***CRASH!***

Angela's now shattered glass coffee table…

Fuck…

And ouch…

That hurt…

I continue giggling to myself as Cat-man makes his way towards me.

" **Answer me!"** He yells at me as I run out of breath from laughing so hard.

"I (pant)…I don't know Mario…(pant) maybe your princess…(pant) in in another castle..." I manage to say.

This angers Cat-man, causing him to pick me up and perform a suplex on me-

 ***SLAM!***

 **-** on to the wooded floor, breaking it…

Oww….

He then steps on my chest and starts to make menacing noises.

" **GRRRHHH..."** He growls at me, as his red eyes narrow. I just continue to giggle at him, which might have pissed him off even more…

But before he could do anything el-

 ***SMASH!***

Angela managed to sneak in and smash a lamp against the back of his head.

This didn't seem to hurt as much as it annoyed him. He kicks Angela across the room making her hit the wall, breaking some of the plaster.

…

…

THAT SON OF A BITCH!

In a moment of rage, I get up and land a clean punch to his stomach, sending him reeling.

I look at him with fury.

"You can hit me as much as you want…but. Don't. Touch. Her, YOU SICK…ITALIAN FUCK!" I say with a dead serious look.

He was surprised for a moment as I sent another punch towards his face but-

 ***BTTTZZZ!***

I was sent flying by an electric shock and into-

 ***CRASH!***

-a cabinet…

Ouch…

…

…

Did I just get Tased by his fucking face?

…

…

…

"PPPFFFFFTTT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I started to laugh again as I was reminded of Taser Face from Guardians of the Galaxy vol.2…

I miss the M.C.U…

The shock knocked the wind out of me.

"(Pant) what do you call yourself? (Pant) Taser Face? Hehehehehe." I panted with a giggle once I got myself a bit under control.

Once I recovered, I get up and I notice Cat-man was now holding Angela up with his claws to her neck.

As I took a step toward them-

" **I wouldn't take another step if I were you."** He said, menacingly.

Fuck…

Well…good thing Angela and I planned for situations such as this one. I look towards Angela with a serious look.

Well, I hope it works on this guy.

"Angela! It's teatime!"

And with a look of understanding, Angela heel kicks him in his crotch.

Or should I say…english tea bags.

Then he clutches his privates and falls to the floor.

" **MAMA MIAAAAAARRRRRGGGHH NGHYEAAAHHH!"** he just remains lying on the floor, clutching his junk.

" **DAL CAZZO DI CRISTO!"** he yells in pain.

I almost feel sorry for him.

I said 'almost'...

"PPFFFFTTTHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA OHH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WORKED! HAHAHAHA!" I laughed.

Why am I laughing so hard? The last time we did 'code jewels'. I was pretty composed and not very…well…insane.

While I was laughing my ass off and clutching my stomach, Angela decides to question the intruder.

She stands over him.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" She asks sternly, she then glances at me. "And what did you do to my friend?" she asks with a confused tone.

" **Shut the hell up. It's none of your business who I am."** He yells at Angela pissing her off, he then looks towards me. **"And you, stop laughing idiota."** He yells in an irritated tone.

I kept giggling as Angela continued to question him.

Hang on a sec…

This guy seems familiar.

The helmet…

The claws…

The cape…

The Italian accent…

Hmm…

His statements were ticking off Angela.

"It IS my business. You broke into MY house and attacked MY friend." Angela scolds.

I think I know who he is now…

Yeah…

"And not mention, you also TRASHED MY LIVING RO-!" Angela says before-

"YOUR'E I'LL GATTA!" I yelled while pointing at him, interrupting Angela.

They just look at me with confusion.

"Huh?" They say in unison.

I then explain my random statement. "YEAH! That one Vigilante Batman wanna-be from Italy!" I say while still pointing at him.

Angela just looks at me with confusion.

Her eyes then widen in realization. "Ohh! You're right!" She says understanding what I meant.

Gat recovers from his…pain and narrows his eyes at me.

He seems cautious of me now…

" **First of all it's Il Gatto, and second, how the hell do you know?"** He asks.

I just place my hands by my waist proudly with a huge drunken-like smile.

"I read the news, like a normal person. It turns out that a week or so ago there were incidents in Italy regarding a masked vigilante. Mask? Check. Vigilante? Check. Italian? Triple check." I said while holding three fingers up.

Gat lets out an irritated sigh.

" **Well, since every single crazy fuck in the world seems to know who I am, I guess what I really should be asking is… WHO ARE YOU?"** He yells at me, thought it doesn't faze me.

I just put on a cheery, yet drunken grin.

"I'm Jayce Primus! Hi!" I exclaim while waving my hand. I then motion toward Angela. "And this is Ang-"

" **Angela Zeigler, yes I'm familiar with your work. Overwatch trash. You did a pathetic job protecting the world. You couldn't even protect yourselves. If I were you I would be ashamed to have ever been associated with such scum."** He says, berating Angela and what all she did. That ticked me off.

What a dick…

"Hey! Don't say that…she's a nice person…and verr prttyee."I said in a slurred manner.

I'll admit…I could've said better. But whatever Gat did to me is screwing with me, I can't even think straight…

It's like I'm high or something…

Angela sweat drops at my…odd comment.

"Danke Jayce…" she says with a small smile. I just flash her my signature grin…well I tried to, it's more of a drunken smile.

"Yey." I simply said.

This clearly irritated Gat.

" **Yeah, yeah sorry to interrupt your warm fuzzy moment here, but this is a goddamn interrogation, and I need answers."** He says in an annoyed tone. You could have seen him rolling his eyes, if it wasn't for his helmet.

I stumbled a bit. I'm still a bit disoriented.

I try to play it cool by crossing my arms.

"What do you want to know, batman?" I asked 'coolly' while leaning on the wall, but not before stumbling again.

GENIUS JAYCE!

FUCKING GENIUS!

Gat narrows his eyes at me.

" **You're not normal, your freakishly strong for a person your size. WHAT ARE YOU?"** He says while raising his voice and pointing his finger at me.

My expression became a serious one.

That question…

It was enough to snap me back to reality somehow. Though I am still struggling to keep it that way.

What do I do?

Primus wants me to be discreet about it. I only told Angela because I knew I could trust her.

I could see it in her eyes…

And as they say, eyes don't lie.

But this guy…

As I hesitated at Gat's question, Angela steps in to my rescue.

"It's not your interrogation, it's ours. You are the one on the floor clutching your genitalia." She says with irritation as she crosses her arms.

I sighed in relief.

Thank god for this beautiful woman…

And she does have a point…

I look to the floor to see Gat still on the floor clutching his…junk.

How the hell did I forget that?

That's not important now…

It seems that Angela is one hell of a kicker.

As I was thinking that, a random voice spoke. _"Well…she has a point sir."_ A girly cybernetic voice spoke out.

Wait…

What?

Angela smirks at that. "Thank you, random disembodied voice." She says proudly while putting her hands on her hips.

Huh…

She usually would be questioning something like that, not roll with it.

That's what I usually do…

Wait…

…

…

…

AWWWEEEEEE!

I'm rubbing off on her.

Gat just sighs in frustration about his predicament.

" **What do you want?"** He asks is an uninterested, yet annoyed tone.

Angela narrows her eyes at Gat.

"Why are you here?" She asks in a dead serious tone. This surprises me a bit.

She isn't messing around...

And from my experience, don't piss her off beyond this point…

She can be scary.

I shudder at the thought.

Gat looks at Angela with a serious expression…well…whatever the expression is shown on that helmet of his.

" **Don't pretend like you don't know…I know that you have some level of understanding about that super Omnic that attacked the city."** He asks her with a tone that basically screams 'I'm on to you'.

…

…

FUCK!

It's about the Thunderwing incident!

I should've known that it would come back to bite me in the ass…

Goddamn it!

Angela raises an eyebrow at Gat.

"What makes you think we know anything about that?" She asks with a hint of caution.

Gat just crosses his arms and looks towards me.

" **I saw Primus running towards it. That could mean 1 of 2 things. Either he knows how to fight them or, He's a lunatic."** He says with slight malice.

I'd be surprised if he didn't lean towards the latter…

I mean…so far, he showed nothing but aggression towards me.

Meanie…

Ohhhh shit…

Gat's response aggravated Angela even more.

"Then why did you have to break in!?" She asks incredulously with a slight hint of anger.

But before Gat could reply-

"BECAUSE HE'S GATMAN!" I yelled in a Christian Bale Batman impression.

…

…

I tried to keep myself from doing it…

Gat just stares at me and shakes his head in disappointment.

" **No…I did it because I didn't know if you were a lunatic or not."** He says, unsure how to react anymore.

He then sighs deeply and looks at Angela.

" **Look, a lot of innocent lives were lost, and a lot of the city was destroyed. If something like this ever happens again, I want to be able to do more than just watch in shock."** He says in serious tone with a hint of sorrow.

Fuck…

He's right…

A lot of people died that day. And I can't help but feel slightly responsible for it...

I mean…

Thunderwing did come after me…

Angela and I share a look of sorrow in the memory of that day. She then looks at Gat with a serious expression, after a couple of moments she nods in understanding.

Angela quickly looks towards me as I stopped leaning on the wall.

"Jayce…I think you should tell Gat your story." She tells me slowly, unsure how I would react.

…

…

…

WHAT?!

My eyes widened.

Was she serious? I can't just do that! I look back at Angela to see if she was serious...

…

…

…

She was serious…

FUCK!

FUCKING FUCK!

I swear a lot…I should probably do something about that…

Damn it! Getting side tracked here!

Angela realizes my hesitance and slowly walks towards me. She puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's all right, Jayce." She whispers to me while giving me a comforting smile.

I smiled back and nodded.

 ***Sigh***

I looked towards Gat.

"You wouldn't believe me…" I said, my voice trembling slightly. Angela's grip on my shoulder tightened.

Gat just narrows his eyes at me while crossing his arms.

" **I'll be the judge of that, allocco."** He says with spite.

I just rolled my eyes at that.

I have a vague feeling that it was an insult…

"Fine…I'll tell you…" I say with less enthusiasm…

Actually, I was never enthusiastic in the first place but whatever…

Gat was getting impatient.

" **Well, get on with it."** He says rudely. I just roll my eyes at that.

 ***Sigh***

Well…

It's now or never...

"Here goes…okay, it all started when I died…

* * *

 _ **~Time skip-a-roo~**_

For the next half an hour I told Gat everything, from when I died to meeting Angela. And to be honest, I felt like I was have a case of Déja vu…

Once I finished relaying my endeavors, He looked at Angela and I briefly.

" **Okay…let me get this straight…you used to live in another universe…."** He said making sure he got everything correctly.

"Yep." I simply said.

" **Then you died, and your soul was met by a godly being"** He relayed back with an unsure tone.

"Yep."

" **Who then brought you back to life and sent you to our universe, to protect if from some sort of threat."**

"Yep."

" **And he turned you into a superhuman, by giving you something called a 'Matrix of Leadership', which is now a part of your soul."**

"Yep."

" **When he brought you to this world, 7 months ago, you were found by Zeigler, who took you in. You have lived together ever since."** He says as he finishes relaying my story back to me.

"Yep."

…

…

…

He then puts a hand on his helmet's faceplate and sighs.

" **I believe you."** He says finally.

…

…

Okay…WHAT?

This is a surprise…

"Really?" I asked with hope and stars in my eyes.

He then picks up broken bits of furniture and crushes it between his hands.

" **FUCKING NO, DEFECIENTE!"** He yells as he slams his hand through a table, startling Angela and I.

He then looks at Angela.

" **Do you actually believe this delusional Fucktard?"** He asks Angela incredulously.

"Jesus, do you Italians always have to be so 'expressive'?" I remarked in irritation.

What's this guy's deal?

Angela then narrows her eyes at him.

"At first I didn't believe him, but the battle for Zürich confirmed his story, he is telling the truth." She tells him in an angered tone.

She's probably pissed about the furniture…

Angela's response pisses off Gat even more.

" **You're all insane!"** He says as he throws his hands up in despair.

Wow…

This is coming from a guy, who dresses up as a GIANT FUCKING CAT and beats up people at night….

He then points a finger at me.

" **It's YOUR fault that I'm stuck in this goddamn mess in the first place."** He yells at me, leaving me confused.

Good job changing the subject...

And what the fuck is he on about?!

I put my hands in front of me and backed away slightly.

"Well…it was nice knowing you and all, but I don't have time for you blaming me for something I didn't do, I have to leave for Egypt soon so yeah…I have some packing to do." I said, but then I remembered something.

"Ohh! And I'll have to go shopping with Angie to replace the stuff you broke…" I deadpanned at the last part.

But something I said caught Gat's interest.

" **Huh? What was that about Egypt?** He asked with genuine curiosity.

"Alien god stuff, you wouldn't like, understand." I said nonchalantly without thinking.

Till the realization hit me…

DAMN IT!

I shouldn't have said that…

Okay…play it cool…

"Wait, fuck I shouldn't have said that. Just forget what I said okay?" I said while sweating nervously.

GENIUS, JAYCE!

FUCKING GENIUS!

Gat just grunts and jumps onto the windowsill.

" **No matter who the fuck you are, and whatever the fuck you are planning, know that I've got my eye on you, Primus."** He says to me before disappearing all Christian Bale Batman-like.

But Before I could do anything else, my thoughts were interrupted by-

" _Oh! By the way I'm Minerva, it's been great meeting you!"_ The girly cybernetic voice from before says.

The fuck?

It took me a brief moment before realizing th-

"OHH so that's why he had a girly voice a few times! He has a knockoff Jarvis." I said without finishing my thoughts…

I really need to check what's wrong with me...

That wan an interesting experience….

"Well…that was a thing…I wonder what exactly brought him here all the way from Italy?" I wondered.

Angela looked towards me.

"I don't know…but I do know he shouldn't be doing all this." She says in a tone of disapproval.

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"About him breaking in or his whole vigilante shtick?" I asked.

"BOTH! Why must he do it? I'll never understand vigilantism, what he's doing is against the Petras Act, against the law. " She sighs while putting a hand on her forehead.

Ohh…

Well…looks like someone won't like Batman...

I can't really blame her though…

Overwatch was a GOVERNMENT organization after all…

 ***Sigh***

"Angela, I don't exactly agree with you on this one. I feel what Gat's doing is right." I said in a thoughtful tone. This shocks Angela.

Now, with her complete attention now on me, she narrows her eyes.

"I…don't follow..." She says, unsure of where I was going with this.

"I've been doing a lot of research in my free time. You know what I've seen? People are living in fear every single day of their lives. Ever since Overwatch had shut down and the Petras Act was passed, crime and terrorism have been rising drastically. Not to mention another Omnic crisis on the horizon…" I said with sorrow as stared at my feet.

I then looked up in determination.

"But then there's people like Gat, I've read some stuff about them, those people take out the dirt of the night…they're just willing to break the law to make the world a better place, they became a symbol of hope for the people who live in terror." I said with a small smile.

Huh…

A Symbol of hope…

Primus did tell me to be that…but I still don't think I can that on my own…

"I understand if you don't agree with my statement, but know this, the world is in chaos, and it NEEDS heroes." I finished with a serious tone.

Angela's eyes widen at me.

She then looks down at her feet.

Fuck…

She looks so sad…

Ashamed even…

I walk towards Angela and put a comforting hand on her shoulder like how she did to me.

"Hey…you okay?" I asked with concern.

She just nods at me.

"Yeah…I'm just surprised you defended Gat. He seems to have a strong disliking towards you." She says with weak smile.

Yeah…

Now that she mentions it….

He does give off that feeling of hatred towards me…

As I was in my thoughts, I noticed Angela looking at her living room…

Well…what's left of it…

Shit…

Gat completely trashed the place while 'interrogating' me.

I tightened my grip on her shoulder gently.

I made her face me gently.

"M-my home…everything is broken..." She whimpers in a depressed tone as a tear runs down her face.

Fuck!

The guilt practically stabbed my heart like a dagger…

I wiped the tear from her face and looked into her eyes with a calm and cheerful expression.

"Hey Angie…it's all right, we can go shopping tomorrow to replace all this. Heck, I'll pitch in with the money that I have and the place will be as good as new!" I said with my signature grin.

Angela smiles at that.

"Danke Jayce, but you don't have to do that." She says probably feeling guilty about me helping her pay for the damage.

Yeah…

There is no way I'm letting her do it on her own!

FUCK THAT!

"Nonsense! I always love to help people! I guess that's something we both have in common." I said with a cheery attitude as I winked at her.

Angela blushes as giggles and nods at that. But then her eyes widen from realization.

" Jayce! Where are you going to work now? The restaurant was destroyed, remember?" she asked with worry.

…

…

…

FUCK!

I completely forgot about that…

…

…

…

Then my eyes widen.

Wait…

I then smirked.

I think I have an idea…

"Hey, Angela? I think I have an idea…and I might need you're help..." I say slowly as Angela looks at me with curiosity.

* * *

 _ **~Time skip-a-roo~**_

 _ **~2 days later~**_

Welp…

This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Ever since Gat's…rude introduction, things have been going pretty smoothly. But unfortunately his introduction left Angela's living room in shambles, so…like I promised her, we went shopping for new furniture the next day, and I helped pay for it. But then came another problem…

I have no job now…I mean technically I still do but the restaurant was completely destroyed.

Luckily I came up with the idea of working at the same hospital Angela works in.

She thought it was a great idea.

Angela managed to get me a job as a nurse and everything went well from there. I guess being a well-reputed doctor such as herself can get you some perks.

I work mostly with Angela though…

But there is this one issue I've been facing…

I've been getting continuous headaches…

And they've been getting pretty frequent. I don't want to tell Angela, she's been pretty stressed out lately. Ever since the Thunderwing incident, she has her work cut out for her.

It's been two days now, and there haven't been many problems…

Excluding these frequent headaches…

Right now I'm just walking down a corridor in the hospital. I have to give some documents to Angela. And I'll be honest…THERE IS A FUCKTON OF PAPER WORK!

It's amazing how she hasn't gone insane with all this work!

Hmm…

As I was walking towards Angela's Office with the important documents in one hand, an excruciating pain in my head hits me.

AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!

FUCK!

THAT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!

I used the wall as support as I grabbed my head with my free hand.

These migraines have been happening way too often. I'll speak to Angela about it once this is all over.

I shrug the pain off and continued my way towards Angela's office.

Once I reached, I opened the door only to see Angela getting ready to retire for the day.

Ohhhh fuck...

She isn't gonna be happy about this…

I walked in.

"Heeeeyy there…." I say awkwardly, I really didn't want to upset her with more work.

"Oh! Hallo, Jayce! I was just getting ready to leave." She says cheerfully, while getting her purse.

Goddamn it…

I don't want to do this…

She is in such a good mood too!

I mean we were able to replace the broken furniture that Gat broke, who is a total ass by the way, and she looked so relieved and happy. It was one of those moments where she wasn't so stressed out. And I really enjoy those moments with her.

She deserves to relax…

She NEEDS to relax…

I sighed as I walked towards her desk.

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news/stress, but there is some more paper work for you, Angie…" I said with a big frown while looking away. I didn't want to see her upset.

Angela sighs and collapses into her chair.

"Oh…gott..." She says with an upset tone as she puts a hand on her forehead.

FUCK!

I DIDN'T WANT THIS!

…

…

…

Wait!

I have an idea!

" Hey Angie…How about this? You can go home and relax. I'll stay and get this stuff done. Heck, I'll even organize your desk for you!" I said with genuine enthusiasm as I looked back at her.

Angela's eyes went wide in shock.

"NO! Jayce, I can't have you do that." She says, shocked by my statement.

"Nonsense! Angie, you really need a break. Trust me, there is no problem at all. You just go home and relax. You deserve it." I said, reassuring her that it wasn't any problem at all.

She looked ready to argue.

But I was prepared!

"But-" she tries to say, but was interrupted by me.

"Aap!" I said while motioning her to keep quiet with my finger.

"Jay-"

"Aap"

"Ple-"

"Nope! I don't want to hear it. You are going home and relaxing!" I said sternly.

Angela sighs in defeat.

"Fine…but please don't burden yourself too much." She says with a tone that was dripping with guilt.

Good...

It worked!

She gets up from her chair and gives me a key.

"Please remember to lock the door when you're done, all right?" She says in hope that I would remember.

I just give her a thumbs up while flashing her my signature grin in response.

She smiles at that.

She then gets her purse and leaves, leaving me to all the paper work…

Fuck…

I should've thought this through…

* * *

 _ **~TWO HOURS LATER~**_

…

…

Killllll meeeee…

Soo much work…

 ***Sigh***

Good thing I'm almost done.

Just…one…more…thing…to…sign…

Fuuuucccck.

Aaaaannd…

"DONE!" I exclaim to myself as I finished the last of the paper work and put it in a folder.

Everything is nice and organized! Hopefully this will make Angela's life a bit easier and less stressful.

Hmm…

I guess its time to leave.

I made sure I hadn't forgotten everything. After that, I left Angela's office and locked the door.

As I left the hospital, I was struck with another pain in my head. This time, it was even more painful.

I grabbed my head and leaned against the wall of the hospital.

AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!

Then everything went dark.

The next thing I knew, I found myself at Angela's front door.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

 ***Knock***

 ***Knock***

 ***Knock***

I knocked the front door.

As the door opened, a friendly face met me.

It was Angela.

"Hiya, Angie!" I say with a bright smile as I stumbled a bit.

Something doesn't feel right…

"Hallo, Jayce." She says with a tired smile.

"Here you go, I think this belongs to you." I say as I hand her the keys to her office back.

She gives me a big smile.

"Danke, Jayce. You really helped me out today." She said, keeping her smile.

I noticed her mood suddenly changed to an annoyed one as I entered her apartment.

Did I do something?

"Hey…what's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"Well…remember the vigilante we a met a couple of days ago?" She questions as she closes the door and locks it.

I just nod in confirmation.

I can't really forget that.

Especially that conversation after he left…

Where is she going with this?

"Well…his A.I friend, Minerva, called me up requesting for some medical assistance for Gat. At first I wasn't sure, but I trusted her judgment and helped Gat, due to having some history with her at overwatch." She said.

Ohh….

Why can't this poor woman get a chance to rest!

I quickly made my way towards the room where Gat's being held. I see him on the bed with only his helmet and face plate on.

He was resting.

I quickly turn back to Angela.

"What the hell happened to him?" I asked with confusion.

"He passed out from lack of nourishment. He lives in a van or something." She deadpanned.

What?!

He lives in a van?

Wow…

He must be having it hard…

I remember living in poverty…it was the survival of the fittest. No play, no fun, only work.

I went through a lot…

I remember all those sleepless nights, my stomach would growl in hunger. I always gave my share of food to Lilly to make sure she was healthy.

I remember nearly starving to death on multiple occasions because of that…

But I didn't regret it…

Even to this day, I still don't regret it…

…

Wait…

My eyes widen in realization.

"Hey, Angie? You mentioned you had some sort of past with Minerva…what's that about?" I asked with curiosity.

Angela looks towards me.

"Well…back in my Overwatch days, Minerva was actually an experimental AI that was meant to collect and manage large amounts of data. Minerva used to help me around in the medical wing or the lab before Athena came along. She was really fun to have around." She said with a small smile as she recalled fond memories.

"But once overwatch was shut down, she was auctioned off as salvage to an anonymous bidder. Much like a lot of overwatch technology." She said.

Before we could talk about anything else, another excruciating headache hits me.

Argh!

I clutched my head and gritted my teeth in pain.

Shit!

That hurts…

This worried Angela slightly.

"Jayce? Are you okay?" she asked asked with concern.

I shrug off the pain quickly and looked at Angela.

"Umm...yeah, just a migraine. I'm probably just a bit dehydrated or something." I say with a small smile.

She just nods in understanding.

She doesn't buy it…

Fuck!

Anyway…

I then walk towards Gat.

It Looks like he has only recently woken up.

I just look at Gat with a sad expression.

"Hey…you have a place to stay?" I asked Gat with concern.

He just crosses his arms.

" **No, I have no money… I'm not rich, I swear."** He says uneasily.

Hmm…

Something's up with him...

Moments of silence passed as I looked intently at the Italian vigilante.

…

…

…

I quickly turn towards Angela.

"AWWWWWWWWW HE'S HOMELESS! CAN WE KEEP HIM ANGIE?" I say to Angela with stars in his eyes.

…

…

…

She raised an eyebrow at my sudden behavior change.

"No." She answers sternly.

I continue to pester her about letting Gat stay.

"Come on…HE LIVES IN A VAN!" I emphasize the last part, hoping it would make a major impact on her.

But she made her decision.

She crossed her arms.

"No."

I gasp dramatically.

"AH! BITCH!" I say in an offended tone.

Angela just stares at me…

…

…

She brings her hand up.

…

And then-

 ***Slap!***

I fucked up…

She slapped me in the face….

Oww….

I then nurse the area she slapped me in.

"OUCH! OKAY FINE I'M SORRY!" I say as I back away a little bit.

"Yes. Yes you are, dummkopf…" She said as she narrowed her eyes.

I get on my knees.

"Please let him stay." I pleaded.

"No."

"I'll feed him, I'll clean him, I'll change the litter box, I'll take him for walks. Pleasepleasepleaseprettypleaseplease." I begged on my knees.

I'll be honest…

That probably looked pretty funny…

Gat shakes his head in disappointment.

" **Vieni cicino e ti decapetero."** He says to himself as he puts a hand on his face plate.

Ohh yeah…

He's here…

Guess it slipped my mind.

Anyway…

Angela narrows her eyes at me…

She then adopts a look of concern.

"What happened to you, Jayce? You aren't usually like this…" She asks me with concern.

I stumble a bit while standing up.

"I dunno…" I say while lazily putting my hands behind my head.

Angela's eyes widen in shock.

What's gotten into her?

"Jayce…your nose is bleeding…are you okay? I didn't slap you that hard, did I?" She asks me with a raised eyebrow.

What?!

What the hell is she on about?!

I tilt my head in confusion. I then touch my nose area and look at my hand, only to see blood on it.

"I have noo fuuuccking idea… maybe I'm just happy to see you? Hehe" I say in a cheery yet slurry way while giggling.

I then clutch my head in pain.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" I yelled before collapse to the ground.

"JAYCE!" Was the last thing I heard before I fell unconscious.

* * *

 _ **~2 hours later~**_

Ohhhh god…

I feel like I got by a train…

I open my eyes, only to see Gat scanning me with some equipment.

Gat?

Why's he here?

And why am I in Angela's living room?

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?

I look towards Gat.

"Hi! Umm...how long was I out? And how the fuck did I get here?" I asked with a tone of curiosity. Gat just stared at me.

There was an awkward silence. He then spoke up.

" **You've been in a coma for 6 years. Gigantic alien super Omnics has overtaken the world and we are their slaves. Dr. Zeigler was upset by your loss but moved on a week later and got married to a famous pop star. She says he is a better singer than you ever were and is glad to be the mother to his 4 children."** He says in as uninterested tone.

…

…

…

WHAT?!

"WHAT?!" I voice out my thought as my eyes went wide.

Gat just chuckled at my reaction.

" **No you moron, you've been out for a couple hours. Also I slept with your girlfriend."** He says with a snarky tone.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

"WHAT? Wait, your just messing with me right?" I said, not believing what he said.

He just stared at me.

" **Maybe…"** He says.

He maybe wearing a mask, but I could tell he was smirking.

Prick…

I got up from the couch and sat on it. As I did so, I looked at Gat.

" You're a dick…" I said to him while narrowing my eyes.

He doesn't respond. He just looks away.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I looked around to get a clearer idea about my surroundings.

At that moment, Angela walks into the living room. She was surprised when she saw me awake and wasted no time rushing towards me.

"Jayce! It's good to see you up and well." She said as she gave me a hug, which I gladly returned.

Gat just crosses his arms.

" **That's not the only thing that's 'Up and well'."** He mumbles to himself.

I heard that, but chose to ignore it.

As we separated from the embrace, I stared at Angela.

"What exactly happened to me? I don't remember…" I say in a low tone as I looked down to my feet.

"When you were out, I ran some tests on you, so I'll spare you the details and cut to the chase. Basically, I found that your blood had high amounts of toxicity and you had a tumor in your brain…" Angela said to me, unsure how I would react.

…

…

…

My eyes went wide.

I was shocked.

I was left speechless with the news I heard.

"Wait…so I have cancer?" I managed to ask with my trembling voice.

I looked at my hands.

They were shaking…

Was it out of fear?

Gat just narrowed his eyes at me.

" **You HAD cancer, lucky for you, Ziegler cured you."** He says, annoyed.

…

…

Wait…WHAT?!

I looked back at Angela with wide eyes.

"Are you saying you cured me of cancer?" I asked with a shocked tone.

Angela just raises an eyebrow for a moment. She then nods in confirmation.

…

…

Holy shit…

…

"Why do you sound so surprised? Cancer is quite common and easily cured." Angela asks with curiosity.

…

…

…

I need to know…

…

I HAVE to know…

….

"Can you cure leukemia?" I asked her, ignoring her question.

Angela looked worried for me.

But I didn't care.

I NEEDED to know NOW!

"There is a cure for that too. It's been that way for decades, Jayce. Is it not the same where you are from?" Angela says with uncertainty and worry in her voice.

…

…

…

You've got to be kidding me…

I was silent.

I just buried my face in my hands, preventing anyone from seeing my face.

Tears ran down my cheeks.

Was this some sick joke?

What the ACTUAL FUCK?!

Gat decides to speak up.

" **Its just cancer. Everybody gets it. What's your damn problem?** " He says insensitively.

Angela narrows her eyes at him, but he doesn't see it.

I'm not in a mood for his bullshit…

"Shut…the...fuck…up." I mumbled.

Gat heard me and gets ticked off.

" **I'm sorry, what the fuck did you just say to me? You little bitch?"** He asks.

…

…

…

That's…IT!

"I said…SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled with pure rage as I stood up from the couch.

Everyone in the room was shocked.

Angela backs away from me and Gat stands in front of her.

…

…

…

I looked at Angela…

I startled her…

She gasped as she saw the tears running down my cheeks.

My eyes widen at that. I looked at my hands…

They were still trembling…

I felt disgusted about myself.

"I-I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me...I-I need to be alone for a bit…" I said as my voice trembled.

Gat scoffs at what I said.

" **You're damn right you're sorry. You need to get your shit together, screaming like a child isn't going to make you any more mature."** He says angrily.

Gat's attitude annoys Angela.

"Gat, please just drop it!" She scolds him as I made my way towards the balcony.

* * *

 _ **~In the balcony~**_

I just stared at the moon with tears in my eyes. My arms are resting on the railings as the supported me.

Why me?

Of all people…

Why do I have the shitty luck?

 ***Buzz***

 ***Buzz***

 ***Buzz***

What the fuck?

I reached into my pocket, only to see my phone. I managed to buy one when I was still working at the restaurant. I was getting a call form an unknown number…

…

…

I answered it.

I brought the phone to my ear.

"Umm…Hello? Who's this?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

I was greeted by a familiar voice.

" _Hey it's me Minerva! My 'boss' broke into your apartment the other day? Remember?"_ The A.I/ friend of Gat greets cheerfully.

Huh….

Didn't expect that…

"Ohh…yeah…hi..." I greeted in a somber mood.

That confused Minerva.

" _Soo...what's wrong? Last time we met, you were a lot less edgy and brooding."_ She asked with curiosity.

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"W-why do you wanna know? Aren't you like Gat's A.I girlfriend? If I told you what's wrong, you're just gonna tell Gat, and he's going to laugh at me." I said with caution.

I don't know if she's going to tell Gat or not.

And to be honest…

I really don't want to deal with his bullshit right now…

Minerva sighs.

" _Listen Jayce. I have had to deal with Gat's emotional nonsense for many many years. I like to think of myself as a certified therapist at this point. And as such I hold myself to physician patient privilege. Anything you tell me will stay between us. Gat may be my boss, but I'm my own person. I can keep things to myself if I need to. And speaking of Gat…don't let him get to you. He not used to playing with others..."_ She says in a serious tone.

Huh…

Well, how about that…

"Okay…but why exactly? Why do you want to help?" I asked with pain dripping from my voice and I continued to look at the moon.

" _If I can help that train wreck of a superhero deal with his nonsense. I'm almost certain I can sort out what's bothering you."_ She says with confidence.

I chuckle at that.

I could feel her smirk…

 ***Sigh***

"Alright…Where should I start?" I asked as I looked down into the streets.

Minerva hummed in thought.

" _Well…tell me why were you upset back there, you seemed very disturbed when you were told about the cancer cure."_ She said.

I winced as I recalled what happened.

Damn my emotions…

Well…here goes.

If Angela trusts her. Then so can I.

"Well…back home, and I mean my home world, I had a sister…her name was Lilly." I told her.

" _That's a beautiful name."_ She said softly.

I gave a weak smile.

"Yeah…she was everything to me…she was the one of the first people to actually support me in anything. We had it rough. We were born into a dysfunctional family. My 'dad' was a drunken abusive bastard, once he found out that my mum was pregnant with Lilly, he left. My mother tried to kill herself twice. The first time, I managed to save her, the second time however…I wasn't lucky. Anyway, Lilly somehow got leukemia and there isn't any cure where I'm from…but like a sick fucking joke, I was thrown into a world where there is one…now I'm here, not sure if she's gonna live or not." I said with tears flowing down my eyes.

Minerva was shocked.

" _Woah… I-I'm so sorry..."_ Minerva said in a sad tone.

I just stayed silent.

Minerva decided to speak up.

" _Tell me more about your sister."_ She tells me gently.

I smiled as I remember Lilly…

"Heh…she was a bundle of energy, she always finds a way to put a smile on your face, no matter what kinda day you had. She will always makes the people around her happy. It was like as if positive energy radiated from her." I said as I remembered fond memories of Lilly.

" _She seems like a fun person to be around."_ Minerva said in an intrigued tone.

I chuckled.

"You have no idea…" I said with a content smile while looking at the stars.

After moments of silence, Minerva decides to speak up.

" _Well, Jayce. I'm glad to hear that you are able to let all of that out, you have had a difficult past, and the first step to healing oneself is to talk to someone about it. And soon enough the painful memories will end up being just that, memories. And thank you for trusting me with your past, you have my word that it will stay confidential."_ Minerva says happily.

I smiled at that.

Huh…

She wasn't so bad after all...

"Thanks for the talk Minerva. Having someone to talk to really helped." I thanked her while wiping the tears from my face.

" _No problem at all Jayce, you can talk to me anytime."_ Minerva said in a cheerful tone.

And with that, the call ends.

I put the phone back into my pocket and looked to the stars with a content smile.

After taking a deep breath, I went back inside.

* * *

 _ **~Angela's Living room~**_

I walk back into the living room, only to see Angela and Gat having a serious talk…

And holding hands…

What the fuck did I miss?!

" **Don't worry Angela. Everything will be okay."** Gat reassures Angela.

She smiles at him.

"Thank you Gat." She said with a weak smile.

Umm….

I guess I should make my presence known…

"Hey...umm what's...going...on?" I asked with a confused tone.

Gat narrows his eyes at me.

" **Go cry in a corner."** He says with malice.

I backed away slightly at his tone.

SERIOUSLY?

WHAT'S THIS GUY'S PROBLEM WITH ME?

Luckily Angela jumped in before anything could escalate.

"Please, let's not fight." She says in a serious tone.

She looks towards me.

"Jayce, I have come to a conclusion." She says with a smile.

What?

"What do you mean? Conclusion for what?" I asked while tilting my head in confusion.

"Gat is welcomed to stay." She said with a genuine smile.

Huh…

I didn't expect that at all…

But is it a good idea?

"Are you sure? I mean he did break a lot of your furniture…" I questioned with uncertainty.

Angela raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you the one begging for us to keep him before you passed out?" She asked with confusion.

…

…

Wait…WHAT?!

"What are you talking about? I remember leaving hospital and everything went black. In fact, how the fuck did I get here?" I said as I started to panic a bit.

Angela's eyes widened a bit.

"Wait…you don't remember anything?" She asked, shocked at my situation.

"Yeah…did I do something weird?" I asked with curiosity.

Angela was about to say something, but was cut off by Gat.

" **You called her a bitch."** He said bluntly.

Angela panics while trying to shut him up.

"Shhhhhuussh!" Angela tries to hush Gat, but to no avail.

" **The she slapped you"** Gat says ignoring Angela.

"Gat, quiet!" She whispers to Gat.

But he still ignored her.

" **And then-"** Gat was interrupted.

Angela managed to silence Gat by elbowing him in the crotch.

 ***WHAM!***

"Nothing! Nothing happened! You just passed out in front of my apartment and I brought you in." She says as she laughs nervously.

Umm…

I'm not gonna question that...

Gat rubs his crotch in pain.

" **You're making me numb…"** he says sarcastically in pain.

Serves him right…

Prick…

…

I'm not even gonna question what just happened…

 ***Sigh***

I looked at Angela with uncertainty.

"Okay…so…are you sure we trust this guy? I just don't want you to be overwhelmed, you have it hard enough providing for just the two of us, not to mention all the work at the hospital..." I told her with uncertainty.

I already knew we could trust him…

I just needed to hear it from her…

Gat gets irritated.

" **This GUY, can hear you know…"** He says with hate as he crosses his arms.

Angela gives me a smirk.

"I trusted you didn't I? And that worked out. I have a good feeling about him, just like I did you." She says.

We looked into each other eyes for a moment.

I smile at her.

People like her are people you should cherish in life…

Gat gets really annoyed.

" **Okay Jesus, I didn't ask for all the warm fuzzy crap. I just want to form a temporary alliance with you to learn more about these aliens. It seems that out of all the people on earth, you two are the most likely to have the best information."** He says in a disturbed tone.

I had to take this opportunity…

I looked at him and crossed my arms.

"Awe, you like us." I said with a shit-eating grin.

Gat narrows his eyes at me, and then growls.

" **Shut up."** He says in an annoyed tone.

Then Minerva decides to have a little fun.

" _It's good to see you making friends, sir."_ She says in a mocking tone.

This pisses Gat off even more.

" **I will delete you…"** He grunts in anger.

Angela and I laugh at Gat's misery as I walk towards him.

I placed a hand on his shoulder.

Thank god, I didn't get electrocuted…

I smiled at Gat.

"I think we are gonna get along just fine." I said flashing a grin.

He just narrows his eyes at me.

" **If you don't take that hand off me, you WILL lose it."** He threatens me.

I just laughed nervously as I backed away from him slowly…

Its gonna be an interesting few days…

No doubt about it…

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Good god!**

 **It's been a while. And for that, I'm sorry.**

 **It's really difficult making a story and making everything consistent with the person you're making the crossover with.**

 **Anyway, Yes. This is the start of a new story Arc, so that's gonna be cool. And now for something very important!**

 **I'm going on a hiatus.**

 **The reasons are because I have exams coming up and I need time to study and stuff like that.**

 **Anyway… that's all.**

 **Make sure you show my buddy 'Currywolf' some love. He's the one I'm doing the crossover with. Check out his story 'The Gat'. It's an amazing story.**

 **Anyway that's all for now everyone.**

 **~Bye!**


	7. Union Arc: Faith

_**Disclaimer: Overwatch is owned by Blizzard Entertainment and Transformers is owned by Hasbro.**_

* * *

 _ **(Jayce's P.O.V)**_

Last night wasn't really eventful. We just ate dinner, wished each other good night (well...excluding Gat) and hit the hay.

Once I got up, I freshened up and did the usual.

Make breakfast for everyone!

I like cooking. It's kinda like doing science, especially since you can mix stuff and discover new recipes.

Lilly always adored my cooking. She'd always say that I cook like a gourmet chef and would compare me to Gordon Ramsay.

As flattering as it is, I don't see myself as a good of a chef as him.

Heck. If he tasted my cooking, he'd probably spit it out and put slices of bread to the sides of my head, yelling 'YOU'RE AN IDIOT SANDWICH!' over and over again.

Anyway, as I finished making Breakfast, which was the classic bacon and eggs, I set the (New) dining table.

I make coffee for Angela, Gat and I and place the cups on the dining table.

And right on cue, Angela had already woken up and looked ready to dig in.

She sits down and eats with no problem while reading some documents.

I assume those documents are about some medical stuff from the hospital. Stuff like the diagnosis of patients and whatnot.

By now Angie's used to my cooking. I cook for her every day as a thank you for helping me all this time. And she always enjoys it and, like Lilly, has compared me to an actual gourmet chef.

But my feelings towards the idea always remain the same.

Flattering. But I'm not as good as them.

I cook for fun.

And also because it was an acquired skill at one point. I had to cook for Lilly and I ever since we lost mother….

Anyway, I was brought out of my trance as I saw Gat enter in the middle of us eating and pull up a chair to sit with us.

He then simply stares at his plate.

Why isn't he eating?

He probably still doesn't trust me. I don't blame him though.

Gat continues to stare at the plate for a few moments and then reluctantly takes a bite and was then surprised by my cooking. I could tell from his body movements.

And let's be honest. What else could surprise him at that moment?

He then continues to eat at a rapid pace.

This made me really happy.

I always like it when someone enjoys what I make. Music or cooking, it always brings joy to my heart knowing people enjoy what I create.

Angela then calls for me.

"Hey, Jayce? Could you get me some more coffee please?" She asks as her eyes were still glued to the documents.

I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, one cup of coffee coming right up!" I exclaimed happily as I took her cup and went to the kitchen.

I return with a piping hot cup of coffee for Angela. I give it to her and sat back into my seat.

…

…

…

Why is my plate empty?

I know it wasn't empty when I left.

There is no way I would forget finishing my food if it were the case..

Huh….

That's...strange.

Very strange…

Gat suddenly leaves the dining table and makes his way towards the window, confusing Angela and I.

" **I'm going to leave for a bit. I'll be back later**." He says in his distorted voice.

Angela and I got up from our seats and made our way towards him.

"Why? Where are you going?" I ask him with curiosity in my voice as he was facing the window.

He just looks at us over his shoulder.

Looks like he's hiding something in his hands…

He narrows his eyes (or whatever it is on his faceplate) at me.

" **I need to find real food. I'd rather rummage through trash cans than eat your crap.** " He spat at me with malice dripping from his tone.

I was taken back by that.

I wasn't used to people describing my cooking like that.

Then again...I do keep on telling myself I'm not as good as a gourmet chef.

Heck. Gat's words could've been said by Gordon Ramsay himself…

But it still took me by surprise.

It looked like he enjoyed it.

At least, I thought he did…

 ***SMASH!***

I was brought out of my thoughts by Gat breaking Angela's window and jumping out.

…

…

…

Really?

Was that really necessary?

I then introduced my hand to my forehead at Gat's 'dramatic' exit.

And Angela?

Well...let's just say, she's not happy right now.

She just stares at her now broken window as one of her eyes twitched.

She's pissed.

"Was that really necessary? I mean, he could have used the door or at least opened the window!" Angela exclaims in a frustrated tone while slapping a hand on her forehead.

I can't really blame her. She had this and her living room destroyed in one week.

So her being frustrated is completely justified.

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We'll talk to him about it later but for now, let's fix this window. I remember buying some extra supplies when I helped fix up the place before." I say in a comforting tone, trying to make her less stressed about the situation.

She then looks at me with worry in her eyes.

"Are you sure there are some materials left to fix the window?" She asks with uncertainty evident in her voice.

I flash her my signature grin which seemed to put her at ease somehow.

"Don't worry about a thing, Angie. I got it covered. Trust me." I tell her cheerfully as I left her side to get the supplies.

Angela smiles at that.

"Danke, Jayce. That's really sweet of you." She says with appreciation.

"No problem, Angie." I say as I smiled at her.

She smiles back.

"Let me at least help you find the supplies." She says as she walks towards me.

"Oh, that'll be pretty helpful actually." I say as we go look for the supplies.

* * *

After finding the supplies, I got to work with Angela sitting on the couch, as she continued to read the documents from earlier.

While fixing the window, I couldn't help myself but think...

Man...things have been pretty hectic.

First, we go after Talon then Thunderwing shows up. We managed to beat him with the help of the S.A.F.

And that specific platoon that was with us was being led by a guy who looked like Arnold Schwarzenegger!

I even made a friend named Grant, who was taken under Captain Arnold's wing.

Then we met Gat…

He trashed Angela's living room and drugged me, somehow giving me cancer.

Then we let him and his A.I companion stay with us.

And here we are.

Angela's on the couch reading important documents while I'm fixing her window.

Wait…

I tensed up when I realized something.

We never did figure out what Talon was doing here in Zürich in the first place…

…

…

…

FUCK!

How could I have been so careless…

GOD DAMNIT!

As I was screaming at myself internally, Angela noticed me being tensed and gained a worried expression.

"Jayce what's wrong? You seem a bit out of it." She asks with concern.

I just stare at her with a cringed expression.

"Angela…I just remembered something. Remember our brief encounter with Talon?" I ask her, still cringing.

She nods as she sets the documents aside.

I then continue.

"We never really investigated into why they showed up in Switzerland…" I saw with an even more cringed expression.

Let's be honest here...

Who in their right mind would forget a terrorist organization?

That's a pretty dumb error on my part.

Shit…

Angela's eyes widened in shock when she heard what I said.

"Oh, my…"She uttered quietly.

 ***Sigh***

I sighed in disappointment.

I can't believe this…

How am I supposed to save this world when I can easily forget about Talon and my encounter with them?

I'm such an idiot.

A moron even...

Hmm…

The only good reason for Talon to even show up in Zürich is for Overwatch's technology.

But the tech had been auctioned off after the destruction of the Swiss base and the passing of the Petras Act.

Unless…

All the tech wasn't auctioned off and there's still some of it left.

Hmm…

I have an idea!

I perked up at the thought.

But first...let's just finish fixing this window.

I lift the new glass and place it into the frame. I then use Industrial strength putty to secure the glass.

Wow…that was faster than expected.

I then look at Angela, who was in deep thought.

"Hey, Angela?" I call her.

She doesn't respond.

Is she daydreaming?

"Angela?" I tried for the second time.

It's the same result.

What's up with her all of a sudden?

I wave my hand in front of her face, hoping to snap her out of her funk.

"Earth to Angie! Can you hear me?" I say with a small chuckle.

I'll admit. This is kinda amusing.

"H-huh? What?"I managed to snap her out of her thoughts.

I grin at her.

"You alright there, Angie? You seemed to be out of it too." I said with another chuckle.

"I-it's alright, Jayce. I was just...thinking." She says in a nervous manner.

I quirk an eyebrow.

"About what? Now I'm curious!" I ask with a bright smile.

"N-nothing, nothing at all." She says as a pink hue appears on her cheeks.

Why is she so nervous?

Weird…

"Are you sure? It must be something, based on your current behavior." I say with genuine concern.

"NO! I-I mean...that isn't necessary, Jayce. Thank you for the concern." She says trying to stay composed, trying to ignore how much she's blushing.

How odd…

At first, she's her normal self then all of a sudden she's a blushing mess...

Ohh I get it now!

She probably remembered something really embarrassing from her past.

I understand how she feels. It's the worst.

"A-anyway, what did you need, Jayce?" Angela asked once she regained her composer.

Hmm?

Ohh yeah...Talon…

"Well, I just wanna confirm something. There's a museum where the old Overwatch Swiss base used to be, right?" I ask to confirm my theory.

Angela just nods with a sad smile.

Shit. I must've brought up bad memories for her.

Good job, Jayce!

You FUCKING genius!

Anyway, now I know what to do.

I stand up from the couch and I lightly slammed my right fist into my left palm in determination.

"Alright! Now I know where to start looking for clues." I say with a smirk.

Angela adopts a thinking pose.

"Hmm...seems like the best place to get some further insight. So we're going to the Swiss Overwatch museum?" She asks in an uneasy tone.

Determination filled me.

"Yeah, it's a good a start as any." I say as I remove the broken glass pieces from the floor.

I then noticed Angela's uneasy expression.

She's probably not comfortable about going to what used to be the Swiss Overwatch base. It might bring back even more memories.

 ***Sigh***

I kept the broken glass pieces aside and approached her with a small, yet comforting smile as I kneel in front of her to be on the same level.

We looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Then I decided to speak up.

"Hey, Angie?" You don't have to come you know that, right?" I tell her in a soft and comforting tone.

"Hmm?" Her expression turns to a confused one.

"I know you have a...history with Overwatch and coming with me to a place that used to be an Overwatch base will be difficult for you. I don't want to bring you along if it causes you more harm than good." I say with a serious expression.

Angela smiles at my statement. She looked happy.

Touched even.

"Danke, Jayce...your concern means a lot. But I'll never be able to move on if I keep running. It's been years since it happened, I need to accept it and move on. I think I'm ready now." She says with determination in her eyes.

This causes me to smile proudly.

"That's great, Angie. A lot of people take longer to move on from painful memories and such. What you're doing is very admirable." I tell her with a grin.

Angela nods at my statement with a giggle causing me to chuckle. Her cute giggles can be pretty infectious at times, now being no different.

Angela smiles brightly.

"Thank you, Jayce. Umm...you can let go of my hand now…" She says, blushing madly.

What?

I look down only to see Angela's hands in mine. This made me a flustered mess as I quickly let go of her hand.

"S-sorry about that, Angie." I said I chuckled nervously with a huge blush.

"I-it's alright…" She said, still blushing madly.

"L-let's get ready to leave, shall we?" I suggested followed by a nervous laugh while scratching the back of my head.

"Y-yes, let's." She says as she gets off the couch and quickly makes her way to her room.

Once she left, I quickly let out a breath of relief as I continued to pick up the broken glass pieces.

FUCK!

GOOD JOB, JAYCE!

DUMBASS!

* * *

 _ **~At the museum~**_

Wow! Look at this place!

It's amazing. This place looks so advanced.

I must say, I regret not coming here sooner. It's an amazing sight I'll give you that.

Angela and I are walking past various exhibitions of the museum, with me getting distracted by all the holograms and Technology.

It's a shame though…

The museums back home were really boring.

But here, it's really interesting. They displayed all the items collected by Overwatch over the years and have a brief description of them with the help of holograms.

As I was captivated by the wondrous sight, Angela pulls me out of my 'tourist mode'.

"Jayce...you never did tell me. Why did you act the way you did when I told you of the cure for leukemia ?" She asks with curiosity in her voice.

…

…

…

SHIT!

I was hoping she forgot about that…

Then again, it was just last night.

STUPID!

I should have seen this coming.

 ***Sigh***

I sighed deeply and my cheerful tone was replaced by a more somber one. I looked at Angela with sadness.

I hesitated at first but then soon realized I should trust her more.

"Well...you see Angela, where I'm from, there isn't any cure. And unfortunately, of all people in the world, Lilly became a victim of...leukemia…" I say as my voice cracked with emotion.

Angela gasps at that.

"J-Jayce, why didn't you tell me before?" Angela asks with a little pain evident in her voice.

I sighed yet again.

"B-because I wasn't ready. There are certain parts of my life that have been and still are painful to me, Angela. It was difficult telling you my past. But I need to be ready when I tell you everything...I don't want to hurt myself anymore…sorry but like I said before, I'll tell you when I'm ready." I say with pain as I clenched my fist tightly.

Great! Now I'm depressed…

Just what I needed.

Angela grabs my hand and grips it tightly.

"It's alright, Jayce. I understand I'm sorry for bringing it up. It was a stupid mistake on my part." She says as the guilt was dripping from her voice.

I squeeze her hand as she still held mine.

"Hey, it's fine. You were just curious, nothing wrong with that." I say with a sad smile.

"Alright. But remember, I'm always there if you need someone to talk to." She says with a caring smile.

We continue to walk about in the museum.

"Thanks...Oh! And Angela?" I say I remembered something, causing us to come to a halt.

"Hmm?" Angela turns to me

"I know you won't do it, but please don't tell anyone else about my past. It's something that I don't feel comfortable sharing with other people. It took a lot to tell you. You got that?" I say as I look into her deep blue eyes.

"I understand, Jayce." She says with a smile.

"Promise me." I tell him with complete seriousness,

She looks at me with determination.

"I promise, Jayce." She assures me.

"Thank you. This really means a lot." I say with a small smile.

Angela returns the smile as we let go of each other's hands, ignoring the burning in our cheeks.

After a bit, we found ourselves at the exhibit showing the downfall and end of Overwatch.

I sighed in disappointment.

Overwatch had so much potential. They could have done much more, but unfortunately, it fell victim to corruption and internal conflict.

And let's not get started with the fact that it was a government organization. I mean, I get the government funding was really useful but it also limited their work.

King's Row is a prime(hehe) example.

I kept staring at the exhibit with a disturbed expression.

Why hasn't Overwatch returned?

I understand that the Petras Act prevents them from doing anything but still, it shouldn't stop them. They came together to keep the world at peace, yet they let the measly law keep them down?

That's just...pitiful.

"I still find it hard to believe that Overwatch had gone through all this, yet in the end, it took internal conflict and a simple law to take it down." I say with disappointment as I kept staring at the exhibit.

Angela narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Jayce, the law not only took down Overwatch. It prevented us from doing anything to help people." She says slightly irritated by my words.

I sighed and adopted dead-serious expression.

She doesn't understand.

Hmm...

Looks like I'm gonna have to make her understand.

"Tell me, Angela. Why was Overwatch formed? What was its purpose in the world?" I asked her while still looking at the exhibit.

This confuses her.

"I don't see-" She couldn't finish as I cut her off

" **Answer**. The question." I say sternly.

She was taken back by my tone.

"To protect the innocent lives and make the world a better and peaceful place." She says, albeit still intimidated by my tone from earlier.

I turn to look at her.

"Tell me, why did you simply accept that it was the end when the Petras Act was passed?" I asked her with eyes still narrowed at her.

"I-it was because I felt that we couldn't do anything else, I felt that we were powerless. I didn't want it to end like that, I wanted to continue helping people. But with the constant fighting between Gabriel and Jack as well as the hatred of the public...I just didn't know anymore." Angela says with her voice trembling.

I soften my gaze.

"Angela...the point I'm trying to make is that you shouldn't lose faith in what you believe in. From what I've seen, you think it's best that Overwatch doesn't return due to the Petras Act and due to what the public might think, am I right?" I ask with a much gentler tone.

Angela just nods as tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Well, in my opinion, you shouldn't think like that. Damn the Petras Act and damn what the public thinks. This world is falling into chaos, no one's opinion should dictate what you all do." I tell her as I look at the Overwatch symbol in the middle of the room.

"Don't forget the impact you made on this world. When people saw that symbol, they would get a sense of safety and security, it gave them hope. When Overwatch shut down, that hope was lost." I say as I pointed at the Overwatch symbol.

"Angela...I know you don't think that Overwatch can make a comeback, especially with the odds stacked up against it...but trust me when I say this, there is still a possibility. You gotta have faith Angie, not just in what it is, but in what it can be." I finish with a content smile.

At this point, Angela had tears running down her cheeks, messing up her makeup. I quickly made my way to comfort her.

I locked her in an embrace.

"Angela, what's wrong?" I ask her while rubbing her back.

"Nothing's wrong, Jayce. I just feel bad for losing hope. You're right, I just need to have faith. Thank you for opening my eyes." She says with a grateful smile.

I flash her a grin.

"Hey, I'm always there to help you, Angie." I say with my usual cheerful and happy-go-lucky manner.

We separate from the embrace.

Angela giggles at my antics as she regains her then adopts a guilty expression.

"Sorry for the way I acted earlier, I guess I wasn't ready yet." She says with a sad smile.

"Nonsense, Angie. You actually did well today. Painful memories can be hard to get over. Speaking from experience..." I mutter the last part to myself as I remembered my troubling past.

"Jayce, I'll be right back. I just need to use the restroom. The tears have ruined my makeup." She says with a more happier tone.

I just nod with a grin.

Angela then leaves for the restroom. Once she was gone I started to think to myself.

Okay...that happened…

Why? And how?

I'm not a person who gives speeches and inspires people, that's usually Dan's forte.

Could this have something to do with the Matrix? I mean, it could be. With the wisdom of the Primes, it makes sense actually.

But still...weird.

I can't help but feel even more conflicted about being a Prime…

I mean, it's amazing, don't get me wrong. But I don't want to change myself to be a Prime. I don't want to be serious all the time.

I just want to be me. It took a lot to be who I am today and I'm not willing to change.

Then all of a sudden the lights went out, snapping me out my thoughts.

It's now very dark. All the people who are present made a noise of surprise. But there were some who shrugged, thinking it was a power outage.

Alright. That was odd-

 ***SMASH!***

Nevermind!

That sounded like glass breaking.

Okay, this isn't what I was expecting my trip to the museum to be like.

All the people panicked at the sound.

Ok, Jayce. Think!

There is only one group in mind who would break into a museum filled with Overwatch technology.

Talon.

But no civilians were hurt or killed, this can't be the terrorist organization.

Then who else would do this?

Maybe they aren't after the technology, maybe they're after me! If Gat came after me, there's no telling who else would come after me!

I've gotta keep my guard up. I can't see, so I'll have to rely on my other sense.

I get into a fighting stance, while I carefully try to listen to any odd movements around me.

And right on cue, I hear footsteps coming my way at a slow pace.

Hmm...this person probably has night vision. I'll have to attack at the perfect opportunity.

Once the person was close enough, I didn't waste a single second and delivered a swift punch to what I assume in the face.

I felt the punch connect, and I hear someone falling to the floor.

 ***THUD!***

I waited for few seconds.

…

…

…

Yeah...this person is definitely knocked out.

Then suddenly the lights were back on and I see the police arrive. They started evacuating everyone from the museum.

I then looked at the floor to see who I knocked out.

And to my surprise, I see Angela with a bruise on her face…

Ohh no.

OH NONONONONONONO!

I'M SO SCREWED!

SHIT!

I quickly carried the unconscious Angela in a bridal style and left the museum. I found a bench that was right outside so I laid her down there.

I messed up big time.

I didn't mean to punch her, I thought she was a Talon agent or some person who was after me!

Good god!

Explain this isn't gonna be fun…

"JAYCE!"

I was snapped from my thoughts by a familiar voice.

I looked towards the source of the voice.

And to my surprise…

It was Grant.

And he's in more advanced and well-decorated armor. He's currently resting his rifle on his shoulder.

"Grant! It's been a while." I say with my usual cheerful tone as he walks towards me.

"It sure has." He says with a smile as we shake hands.

He then turns serious.

"We just evacuated everyone from the premises. I haven't been able to get a clear Idea of what happened though. Umm...Jayce. Sorry about this, but could you tell me what all happened in there? We need a clear Idea of what exactly took place in a civilian's perspective." He says with an apologetic tone.

I nodded in understanding.

"There's no problem. So from my Perspective, everything was fine till the lights went out. After that, I heard glass breaking and it was chaos after that. Sorry, but that's all." I say as I recall the incident.

He sighs in frustration.

Looks like I didn't have anything he needed...

"Damn...it's the same thing over and over again. This person was good, managed to steal loads of tech from the underground archives with almost little-to-no problems." He says with a disturbed expression.

Damn…

That's not good...not good at all.

He then changes the subject.

"So, how are things? I haven't seen you since you...well... passed out." He says as he adopts a happier tone.

I chuckle at that.

"Yeah...that happened. Well, things have been great. I heard captain Arnold took you under his wing. Congrats, man. I knew you had potential and I'm glad he saw it too." I say with a proud expression.

He smiles at that.

"Thanks...it means a lot. And it's good to see you up and well again." He says with a bright smile.

I just nod at that.

"So, what brings you here? I thought you were with the S.A.F now." I asked as curiosity filled me.

"Well, after what happened with that giant super Omnic, everyone's been on high alert. The captain sent me here with these guys to see what's going on and to report if it's gonna another one of those...monsters." He said, reminding of the battle with Thunderwing.

Man...that was a hard battle.

I'm still surprised that I somehow survived that.

"Ohh I see. Not a bad idea actually..." I say as I adopted a thinking pose.

They're preparing in case someone like Thunderwing shows up.

That might be helpful in the future...

"So, what brings you here?" Grant suddenly asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Well…let's just say Angela and I came here looking for some clues. Talon recently showed up in Zürich and this is the best place to start." I tell him.

I trust him. No problem with that.

"I see…what happened to Angela?" Grant asks, noticing her absence.

I tense at that.

"Ohhhh…about that. You see, when the lights suddenly turned off, I felt some sort of movement near me. So I punched. And as it turns out, I accidentally punched Angela when she returned from the restroom…." I say as I chuckle nervously as I looked back at the bench where I left her on.

"Ohhh…you're screwed…" He says while cringing as he sees the unconscious Angela.

"Tell me about it…I feel so bad. I mean, I didn't mean it. I thought the suspect was close, so I punched…" I say as the guilt filled me.

Grant then puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's all right man, you meant well. And I know she won't blame you for an accident." He says with a comforting smile.

His expression then turns into an apologetic one.

"Anyway…Jayce, it's been great catching up. But I have work to do, so I'll give you my contact info, we can chat later." He says in a hurry.

"Yeah, that'll be cool." I said in a somber tone as I handed him my phone.

He takes it and puts his contact info. He hands it back once he was done.

"Goodbye, Jayce. I hope we meet soon." He says with a bright smile.

"Same here, bud. Till we meet again." I say as I return the smile.

Grant and I wave goodbye to each other as he leaves to meet up with the other officers.

I then turn around to tend to Angela. I cringe at the bruise I left on her face. I really feel bad about this.

I really need to think more before acting...

Angela starts returning to consciousness.

"Hey...Angela? Are you okay?" I ask her carefully.

She sits up while rubbing the area I punched.

"Y-yeah…what happened? What knocked me out?" She asked while taking in her surroundings.

"Yeah…about that…it's kinda my fault." I say with guilt consuming my voice.

Angela tilts her head in confusion.

"Huh?"

I scratch my head nervously.

"Well, you see…when everything suddenly turned dark, I was on high alert in case I got attacked. If Gat found out about me, there's no telling who else would come after me. Then you came to me, but I didn't know it was you….so I punched…." I say the last part quietly as I was ashamed of my actions.

"Ohh…" She manages to say as her eyes widen in shock.

The guilt was so intense, it hurt.

"I'm so sorry Angie. I didn't mean for it. I should have tackled the situation differently." I say with sadness in my tone.

Then Angela does something that catches me off guard completely.

She giggles.

"It's all right, Jayce. Things like this happen from time to time. Just be more careful next time?" She says with a bright smile.

…

…

…

Umm...what?

…

…

…

Just roll with it.

"Yes, I promise it won't happen again!" I exclaim while nodding rapidly.

"Good." She says with a small smirk.

She then gets off the bench.

"Umm…there's a bruise…want me to help with that?" I asked as I pointed to the bruise that was on the left side of her face.

"It's all right, Jayce. I got it." She says assuringly.

"Okay." I said, without a question.

I then remember my brief encounter with Grant.

"Ohh! I almost forgot to mention. I ran into Grant earlier." I say with Grin.

Angela's eyes widen in surprise.

"Really? That's great! He's doing well I presume?" She asks.

I nod with a big grin.

"Yup, he's doing great. Listen, I think it's a good idea we head back to your place, don't you think? I mean, you could use a little shut-eye after...you know..." I suggested.

Angela sighs.

"Yeah. That does seem like a good idea, I can also treat this bruise then." She says as we head off.

* * *

 _ **~At Angela's apartment~**_

Were welcomed by a surprising sight as we entered Angie's apartment. Gat was sitting in the middle of the living room, surrounded by technology of various kinds. But there was one thing that was the most notable.

The window was broken.

Again…

Goddamnit, Gat!

I simply slapped my hand on my forehead. But Angela…

Well…

She lowered her gaze, her eyes covered by her blonde locks of hair. I felt a not-so-angelic aura from her.

She is VERY pissed.

I looked at Gat, who has no idea what he's up against.

"You fucked up dude..." I say as I started to back away from the furious angel.

"You…how…many times…are you…GOING TO BREAK MY WINDOW, DUMMKOPF!?" Angela yells at Gat in fury.

Gat's faceplate shows a wide-eyed expression as he panics momentarily at Angela's fury. Then something caught his interest.

" **What the fuck happened to your face?** " He asks as his faceplate shows a confused expression.

OHH FOR FUCK SAKE!

I was hoping we were done with this.

I made a mistake, I get it!

I scratch the back of my head in nervousness.

"I may have accidentally punched her when the lights suddenly turned off at the museum. Again…really sorry about that, Angela." I say with an apologetic tone as I turn to her.

Angela's fury subsides, she looks at me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It's all right, Jayce. It was an accident." She says as she gives me a comforting smile.

But it would seem Gat didn't share the same feelings as Angela. He turns to me as his faceplate shows an angry expression with red eyes.

" **WHY CAN'T YOU CONTROL YOURSELF?! YOU AND YOUR RECKLESS CRAP WILL GET EVERYONE AROUND YOU KILLED!"** He yells at me while doing stereotypical Italian hand motions.

As hilarious as it is, I still feel horrible for what I did.

I look down in shame as I kept on getting reminded of my mistake. The guilt consumed me.

I hurt someone I really cared about…

And I don't like it one bit.

"Yeah...I know...I should have acted better. I'm a fool..." I said, the guilt tearing me up from the inside.

Angela narrowed her eyes at Gat.

"Hey! He did what he thought was right! Besides, you can't blame him for acting the way he did. If you were able to find him, what makes you think Talon or any other any other enemy wouldn't" She scolds Gat, coming to my defense.

I smile a little.

She always helps me…

What have I done to deserve this?

Gat was paid no attention, he turns to her.

" **Not now Angela, you need medical attention."** He says, ignoring her statement.

This further irritates Angela.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She says as she crosses her arms and faces away from Gat.

He was having none of it.

" **We don't have time."** He says and drags her into another room to tend to her bruise.

Maybe I can help…

"I-I'll help too." I say, my voice trembling from the guilt and sadness.

Gat turns to me as his faceplate shows eyes narrowing at me.

" **NO! You've done enough!"** He spat harshly at me.

He then-

 ***SLAM!***

Slams the door in my face…

Fuck…

I then sit on the couch, thinking about how I could make it up to Angela. She did forgive me, but I want to do something for her. She was willing to put up with my bullshit all this time.

I owe her, big time…

I'll think about it later.

Right now I need speak to Grant. I pull out my phone to text him.

I have a bad feeling about the future, Grant could be a big help if that's the case.

 _Me: Hey Grant! It's me Jayce :)_

I looked at my message to Grant with a small smile. It's been a while since I've texted anyone. All this time, I'd call Angie if I needed to.

Not that I minded though, I love listening to her voice.

…

…

…

Where did that come from?

After a few seconds, Grant answers.

 _Grant: Hey Jayce!_

 _Grant: Need something?_

My expression became a serious one.

I have this feeling…I might need his help.

 _Me: Well...it's kinda complicated. I just have a bad feeling about the future. I need people I can rely on. I might need you and Cap. Arnold in the future. there's a storm coming…_

There wasn't any response for a couple of seconds. Then I see that Grant is typing something.

 _Grant: Does it involve more of those super Omnics? Like the one that attacked Zurich?_

 _Me: Yeah_

 _Grant: Then count me in. But gimme some time, I'll talk to Cap about this. I'll let you know about my situation later._

 _Me: Great! Thx bud._

 _Grant: No prob. Anyway, I'll chat with you later?_

 _Me: Sure!_

 _Grant: Seeya!_

 _Me: Seeya!_

I then ended the chat with Grant with a bright smile.

Things are looking great! With their help, I can at least rest at ease.

I then started looking at the technology that was in the room.

How did Gat get all this? Isn't he poor or something?

Hold on a minute…

…

…

…

What does this stuff resemble Overwatch tech?

And didn't Grant say something about the underground archives being robbed?

Maybe Gat's behind this...

" **Don't touch any of that!"** I hear Gat yell from behind me.

I turn around, only to see him 'narrowing his eyes' at me and Angela with her bruise treated.

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"What's all this for? Why did you rob the museum?" I asked with a demanding tone.

" **I don't answer to you"** He growls with hostility.

Wow! Looks like the cat has claws.

Angela steps in before I could say anything.

"Maybe not, but **my** **house** is where you've decided to keep these stolen goods. I deserve to know what they are for." She says in a tone that says 'don't mess with me' with her arms crossed.

HA!

She gotcha, pussy(hehe) cat!

Gat sighs in frustration about his predicament.

" **Fine. I had a suspicion that Talon was aiming for the Museum. Perhaps there was something there worth stealing. To be sure I decided to steal anything interesting and figure out what they could have possibly been looking for.** " He says in an irritated tone.

…

…

…

"So...you robbed the museum because you suspected that talon would rob the museum? Dude…that just sounds dumb…" I said with a deadpan expression.

" **Talon would have used that tech for malicious purposes. At least with me, nobody can misuse it.** " He says while narrowing his eyes at me.

Angela nods at that.

"You can't argue with that. The security at the museum is not at its best, considering the city needs all security personnel it can get its hands on right now. It's probably best if someone who can protect it keeps this dangerous tech." She says with a hint of admiration for Gat.

Hmmm…

She's right. Can't really argue with that.

" **Regardless, I found some stuff here that point towards a very clear direction.** " He says as he plugs a memory stick into a computer.

" **I found this entire manifest of files regarding god AI programs. Specifically about their weaknesses and possible ways to harness their power."** He says with a neutral expression.

He then pulls up an image of the world map that has a set of locations mapped down. Egypt specifically, was highlighted in red.

That can't be a coincidence…

" **Ever since the Omnic crisis ended, Overwatch's scientists have secretly tracked and studied various god AI programs. The Anubis AI in Egypt was the one that was researched the most since it was held captive and put into a dormant state.** " He says before looking at me menacingly.

" **Didn't you say you were going to Egypt soon?** " He asks me suddenly.

"Yes…? What does that have to do with anything?" I asked him as I quirked an eyebrow.

What is he on about?

" **Nothing…"** He says suspiciously.

I really don't like him right now…

"What about all these other gadgets?" Angela asks as she points to the various tech that occupied the room.

I was wondering the same thing actually…

" **I brought everything I could carry. I'm not certain what exactly all this does, but Minerva has been analyzing it thoroughly.** " He says as he points to his helmet when he mentions his AI(and only) friend.

" _You make it sound like I can make sense of it. It will take me a while before I can decode whatever the heck these things are supposed to be. Most of them seem to have similar functionality, however, capable of projecting holograms when linked up together. But everything I have tried has failed to actually activate whatever hologram is being stored in them._ " She says in a frustrated tone as she spoke from Angela's speaker system that was connected to her T.V.

" **My guess is that the information on these devices is extremely dangerous, so much so that someone took the time to split it across several different devices and encrypt them all separately."** Gat deduces as he was in a thinking position.

Make sense I guess…

"So you're saying this is what Talon was looking for?" I asked with curiosity.

Gat crosses his arms.

" **Most probably. So overall, what I have discerned from this entire endeavor is that Talon is probably planning to take advantage of god AI programming. Most likely the Anubis AI in Egypt, a country that seems to keep popping up everywhere I look."** He says the last part while glancing at me quickly.

He's onto something.

I can tell...

"So…what do we do now?" I ask Gat as I believed he knew what he was doing.

" **Simple, we get to the Anubis AI before Talon, and stop them from doing whatever they are planning.** " He says as a matter of factly.

Ohh…

But there one thing that I don't get…

"Wait up, what the heck is a god AI?" I asked.

What?

I've never heard of a god AI before.

" **Google it. Does your ignorance know no bounds?** " He says, not bothering to answer my (In my opinion) good question.

This pissed me off.

Seriously, What is his problem?

"Okay…let me ask again. What THE FUCK is a god AI!?" I asked/yelled at him in anger.

But Minerva decided to answer my question.

" _Searching the Internet for "what THE FUCK is a god AI?". A god AI is an artificial intelligence program capable of manipulating extremely large amounts of data and technology. First created to aid in the mass production of Omnics before the Omnic crisis. They turned rogue and sent armies of Omnics to overthrow their human creators._ " Minerva answers my question in a Siri fashion.

OKAY, THANKS A LOT, SIRI!

I swear Minerva's definitely enjoying this…

"And Overwatch put a stop to it." Angela continued where Minerva left off proudly.

I smirk at that.

Looks like my pep talk with Angela worked.

" **Apparently not. They can barely understand what god AIs are at this point, looking at this research."** Gat says, bursting Angela's bubble.

WOW! What a prick!

"Hey! At least they tried." I said with a frown.

This pisses him off.

" **THEY FAILED. THEY WERE HOPELESS, CORRUPT, CAZZI.** " He yells at me in frustration.

"Okay okay calm down, cat boy **.** " I say as I back away from him a bit.

I'm guessing he had a bad experience with Overwatch too…

" _Overwatch is a bit of a touchy subject._ " Minerva says with a hint of sympathy.

"Isn't it for everyone these days." Angela says as she sighs in frustration.

" **I'm sorry, I lost my temper. Bad memories."** Gat apologizes with a hint of sorrow before storming out to the balcony.

Hmm…

Forget bad experience...It must have been traumatizing.

…

…

…

 ***Sigh***

I hope I don't regret this…

"I'll go talk to the moody kitty." I say, hoping this would turn out good.

" _Ohh nice one. Can I use it when I get the chance?"_ Minerva asks while giggling.

"Sure!" I say, chuckling at her antics.

* * *

 _ **~In the balcony~**_

As I entered the balcony, I see Gat scratching the back of his neck while gripping the railing to the point where it bends.

I walk to his side, leaning against the railing as I look to the stars.

"What's wrong, Gat?" I asked him with genuine concern.

I have a feeling I've been too hard on the guy.

I don't know about his past. I don't if Overwatch did something really stupid which could have effected him in a bad way.

There must be a reason to why he's the way he is. For all I know, he and I could've gone through the same thing…

Gat doesn't respond. He just looks at me with his faceplate showing "...".

Huh…

That gimmick with his faceplate is actually pretty nifty, now that I think about it.

I cleared my throat.

"Look, I know you don't like me. But I can tell that you have some bad history with Overwatch and it is disturbing you. How about you tell me what's up?

It'll help, more than you know." I say with a small smile.

"..."

He kept staring at me.

 ***Sigh***

"Look, I know you don't really trust me and I don't blame you. But you must know I mean good intentions. All I want to do is the right thing." I say with a serious expression.

He leaves the railing and crosses his arms while looking at me. He still doesn't utter a word.

"Listen, if you have some sort of grudge against me, I hope we can bury the hatchet. Let's be friends!" I say in a cheerful tone as I bring my hand out to shake.

Gat still doesn't say anything. He just walks away without a word.

Why does he hate me? Did I do something?

Man...

Today's not a good day for me…

I just continue to look at the stars as I leaned against the railing. I sighed in disappointment at my failed attempt at a conversation with Gat.

I just wanted to help…

 ***Buzz***

 ***Buzz***

 ***Buzz***

My phone starts ringing.

I'm having an ominous sense of déjà vu right now…

I pick it up and answer.

"Hello?" I say awkwardly.

I then hear Minerva's voice.

" _Listen, Jayce. Thanks for trying, but you can't really blame him, especially with your story that you claim to be true."_ Minerva says with a sympathetic tone.

 ***Sigh***

"I get it…I-I just didn't want more people to hate me…" I say in a depressed tone after sighing deeply.

My statement confuses Minerva.

" _What do you mean? No one hates you. Gat is literally the only person who hates you. There's still Angela and I."_ Minerva says in an attempt to cheer me up.

I appreciate that…

I sigh yet again in sadness.

"Well...back home, everyone hated me. The only people who didn't hate me were Lilly, My best friend, and My deceased mother." I say in a depressed tone.

Minerva remains silent for a few seconds.

" _Wooow…your edgy…._ " She says in a deadpan tone.

"Ain't that a bit insensitive?" I question as I quirk an eyebrow.

" _It isn't my job to- oh wait…it is. Sorry."_ She quickly corrects herself as she realizes her error, making deadpan.

"Yeah… it's okay…" I say in an awkward tone.

Minerva sighs.

" _Listen…I'm sorry for being insensitive…and I'm sorry I can't help you more, Jayce. But I'm really busy right now. Gat needs me to do a bunch of stuff for him..."_ She says sympathetically.

I chuckle at that.

Of course, Gat would have stuff that he'd want Minerva to do.

What would he do without her?

"Naah it's alright, Minerva. You have stuff to do, I won't keep you from it. Good luck with the grumpy kitty." I assured the AI with a smirk.

" _Thanks, Jayce. And for what it's worth, I hope you're story's true."_ She says, which shocks me to my core and the call ends.

I put my phone in my pocket and start to process what Minerva said.

She wants to believe me…

She hopes that my story's true...

Well shit. I guess this day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Now then…

I better start making dinner.

And with that, I left the balcony.

* * *

 _ **~At dinner~**_

Angela and I are currently having dinner peacefully, I made vegetable soup this time. And Angela loves it, especially because of how healthy it is. I'm glad she likes it. It's my mother's recipe.

I didn't expect her to like it as much as she does, to be honest...

I think she's on her fourth bowl already…

Everything was going fine till-

 ***SMASH!***

 ***Sigh***

Till Gat made his grand entrance by jumping through the window, breaking it once again.

God fucking damn it...

" **Good evening everyone.** " He greets us like as if nothing happened.

I've had enough of this…

"Dude…Seriously? The window!" I exclaimed in frustration.

" **Sorry, I thought it was open.** " He says, trying to act innocent.

"Why do you always have to jump through it? We get it. You're good at gymnastics." I exclaim in despair.

"That's the fourth time this week…" Angela says in pure anger.

" _Why DO you jump through the window every time, sir?"_ Minerva surprisingly asks.

I thought she'd know considering she's been around him the longest.

I guess not.

" **Saves time."** Gat says bluntly.

All of us deadpan at Gat's statement.

What the fuck?

"Will you join us for dinner tonight? Jayce made an amazing vegetable soup." She says with enthusiasm as she gets her sixth bowl of soup.

I-I'm not gonna question it...

I'll just take it as a compliment.

" **Sure."** Gat says as he pulls up a chair and grabs a bowl.

Huh…

He seems to be in a good mood all of a sudden…

Whatever it is, I'm happy for him.

Gat eats with his visor just high enough for food to reach his mouth. Apart from his lower jaw, not much of his face is visible.

And like Angela, he seems to be enjoying the soup as well, causing me to smirk.

I then try to make small talk.

"So...you're going to Egypt too, right?" I ask Gat as I take a spoonful of soup.

He nods.

" **Yes, Tomorrow probably.** " He says while getting another bowl of soup.

"How do you plan to get there?" I asked while taking a swig of water.

Gat smirked which sent shivers down my spine.

" **You'll see."** He says with a small chuckle which left Angela and I confused.

I then turned to Angela with a sad smile.

"So, Angela, I'm going to be leaving early tomorrow morning…" I say with a sad tone.

Angela returned the sad smile.

"I hope your trip is eventful. Be sure to wake me up so I can see you off." She says with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

" **Wait, aren't you going with him?"** Gat suddenly asks in a surprised tone.

"Nope. It's too dangerous." I said without thinking.

"It's because I am needed more over here in Zürich, the city needs every able doctor available." Angela says as she deadpans at me.

I guess I was a bit too quick back there…

Silly me…

" **I respect that Angela. But I hope you reconsider your choice, I could use expertise like yours in Egypt."** Gat says, trying to make Angela come with us.

I look at him with a serious expression.

"Listen, Angela made her point. She isn't coming. So let's not, okay? We might regret it in future and I don't want her getting hurt. Besides, It's best we don't burden her as much as we already do…" I say as I mutter the last part.

Gat glares daggers at me.

I spoke too soon...

"Jayce, by now you should know I can take care of myself." Angela says, disappointed in what I had said.

Ohh shit.

I didn't mean it that way!

"I know but-" I was cut off by Angela.

"Listen. I have a duty here in Zürich. I can't just leave it." She says in a serious tone after sighing.

Everyone goes quiet.

" _Well, this is awkward… so…nice weather today, huh?"_ Minerva says, trying to remove the tension in the atmosphere but to no avail.

After everyone finished dinner, I fixed the window...again. And with that, I packed my stuff up and hit the hay.

Tomorrow, I'm off to Egypt.

* * *

I woke up earlier than usual so I can catch the plane. It's still dark out. I got into a clean set of clothing and made sure I had all my stuff packed, not that I had much, to begin with.

I look at the time. I still have a decent amount of time left.

Time to wake up Angie!

I walk into her room to wake her up but I was welcomed by a wonderful, yet cute sight.

Angela was sleeping peacefully.

I don't know how she still manages to stay pretty when she's asleep.

I won't wake her up. She deserves the sleep.

I leave her room and then grab a pen and paper, I'm gonna write her a note.

I don't know why. But I have a vague feeling I won't be coming back.

I then start writing.

If this is my last time here, I might as well pour my heart and soul into this.

 _Dear Angela,_

 _Sorry for not waking you up, Angie. I couldn't bring myself to disturb a beautiful woman form their sleep. You deserve it, and so many more good things. I also want to apologize for all that I've done. You've gone through so much throughout these past seven months and it's all my fault. I'm sorry for being a burden as well._

 _I also want to thank you. You've helped me so much during the time I've spent with you, I can't thank you enough. I owe you my life, you truly are an angel. I hope you always have faith in what you believe in and never lose it. I have a feeling Overwatch will return better than ever. And I'll always cheer Overwatch on, knowing you're a part of them._

 _I'm also writing this to say goodbye. I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it back…_

 _The last seven to eight months were some of the best I've ever had in my entire life because I got to spend them with you. Thank you...thank you so much…._

 _With lots of love,_ _Jayce Primus._

There!

I quickly wiped the tears that escaped my eyes and folded the note.

I tiptoed into Angela's room and to her bedside table. I left the note there and looked at Angela's sleep form for, quite possibly, one last time.

I chuckle quietly at the memories I had with her.

At this point, my body just moved on its own. I slowly leaned in and planted a small kiss on her cheek. I slowly back away, ignoring the burning in my cheeks. I chuckle quietly as I see her shuffle a bit in her sleep with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, thank you for everything." I whispered as I made my way to the door.

But before I could reach for the handle-

 ***SLAM!***

" **EVERYONE! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"** Yells Gat as he slammed the door open, startling me and waking up Angela.

"SCHEISSE!" "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Angela and I exclaim at the same time.

OHH THIS SON OF A BITCH!

" **I hope you packed Jayce, it's time to go."** Gat says in a surprisingly good mood.

"I was just about to go to the airport before you came in and woke up the entire city." I say, trying to control my anger.

" **Oh, you won't have to worry about that. I canceled your flight."** He said nonchalantly.

…

…

…

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

Was he serious?!

"Technically I canceled it…" Minerva clarifies.

…

...

...

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed in fury.

"What is going on?" Angela asked in a similar mood as I due to how Gat woke her up.

" **Follow me I have something pretty interesting to show you."** He said with a hint of excitement as he takes up to the roof of the building.

I fucking hate him now…

"I swear I'm going to strangle you…" I said with hate consuming my voice.

"You and me both…" Angela says in a similar manner as I.

As Gat dragged us to the roof of the building, we were welcomed by the dark and cloudy sky…

Why?

Just...why?

" **Okay wait for it…"** Gat says excitedly while looking to the sky.

…

…

…

Nothing happened...

What are we supposed to be waiting for?

"What the hell are we doing up here?" I asked in an irritated tone as Angela crosses her arms.

" **Wait for it…"** He says as his eyes were still glued to the sky.

…

…

…

The sky remained the way it was…

"Did you see something? Talon? Aliens?" Angela asks with a raised eyebrow.

" **WAIT FOR IT…."** He says louder.

…

…

…

And yet again, the sky stayed the same…

" **MINERVA! WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!"** Gat yells at his A.I companion.

" _Sorry sir, the cloud cover was messing with the GPS, I accidentally got the wrong building."_ Minerva apologizes from Gat's suit.

Gat falls to his knees and punches the ground.

" **YOU HAD ONE JOB!"** He yells in despair.

" _Actually, I have several jobs."_ Minerva retorts.

" **NOT NOW!"** He yelled in frustration.

" _Okay, sir. I'm sorry… god."_ Minerva says in a fed up tone.

…

…

…

FUCK THIS!

I'll have to say something.

"Can someone explain what the hell is going on before I punch him in the f-" I was cut off by the rumbling noise of massive engines filled the air.

A powerful gust of wind hits us as it sweeps over the roof.

And before we knew it, A GIANT FUCKING FORTRESS materializes out of thin air. Angela and I fall back onto our butts in shock.

Gat excitedly stands up and turns to us while spreading his arms to his sides.

" **The cavalry's here!"** He exclaims proudly.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Finally!**

 **I'm back and excited about writing again!** **My exams were tough, but I got through.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I worked really hard on this one.**

 **~Bye!**


	8. Union Arc: Egypt

_**Disclaimer: Overwatch and its characters are owned by Blizzard, and Hasbro owns Transformers and its characters.**_

* * *

A powerful gust of wind hits us as it sweeps over the roof.

And before we knew it, A GIANT FUCKING FORTRESS materializes out of thin air. Angela and I fall back onto our butts in shock.

Gat excitedly stands up and turns to us while spreading his arms to his sides.

" **The cavalry's here!** " He exclaims proudly.

* * *

 _ **(Jayce's P.O.V)**_

…

…

...

I was not ready for today.

I truly wasn't…

I was completely speechless. At Least till Gat spoke…

" **I present to you, 'The Cloud 2'!"** Gat exclaimed in an excited manner. With his arms gestured to the ship that was hover close to the building.

My initial shock was replaced with confusion.

'The cavalry's here'?

Where have I heard that before?

I look at what now is dubbed 'The Cloud'. And I must say, it's pretty impressive.

The cloud has a jet-like build, but it's way bigger than an actual jet and just as sleek.

From what I could see, there are engines of some sort on the wings and under the ship itself, keeping it hovering in the air. There was also an observation dome on the top of the cloud.

The color scheme of the cloud matches Gat. It's completely grey with a black stripe in the middle, the inner part of the tail fins are black while it's outer side is grey. The underside of the Cloud is completely black as well.

The main ramp extends from the fuselage.

Angela and I stared at it in awe.

Ok, let me rephrase my statement from earlier. This is pretty awesome!

Gat gets annoyed by our ogling.

" **Well? I didn't fly it all the way out here for you to just stare at it. Get your asses inside!** " He yells at us in an annoyed tone.

Angela and I slowly walk up the ramp into what I think is some sort of vehicle bay. The vehicle bay is as large as a small aircraft hangar, a rather large vehicle sits in the center, clamped down to the bay floor and covered completely with black tarp. Wires and loose panels can be seen protruding from beneath the tarp, giving the impression that whatever is beneath it is unfinished, or being repaired. Along the wall, several small drones of various types are latched in place, some with weapons on them, and others with various tools.

"What is all this?" I asked as I looked at the drones with curiosity.

I have a strange feeling about them…

" **My drone network. The thing in the middle is classified, however.** " He stated with a neutral tone.

Angela looks at the drones with a marveled expression.

"These things are cutting edge. How could you possibly afford it all?" She asked with astonishment.

Hmm…

She's right. There's no way a regular guy would be able to afford all this stuff. This guy is definitely some sort of billionaire under that helmet.

And definitely, some Italian billionaire to be exact. And when it comes to billion dollar companies in Italy…there's only a few that come to mind.

Gat turns to her as a smirk icon appears on his faceplate.

The most prominent being Carar-

" **Classified.** " He simply stated with a cocky tone.

FUCK! I lost my train of thought!

Ohh, he says it classified…

 ***Sigh***

of course, it is…

Gat's answer didn't bode well with Angela.

"You can't be serious, some of these don't even look like they are from this planet." Angela states incredulously.

Gat, however, didn't give two shits.

" **Aaanyway, let's move on.** " He says, ignoring Angela's statement.

Gat enters a passcode on a door at the back of the bay, it opens and everyone walks through to the main deck.

The ceiling is dominated by a large observatory style glass panel, showing the cast over weather above. The deck has the floor space of an average tennis court, with the center dominated by a computer panel (reminiscent of the center of the Tardis). Multiple screens showing incomprehensibly complicated data are littered across the walls. Holograms flicker on nearly every control panel, and various drones are rolling applying paint to surfaces and screwing in metal plating in various places.

Wow…

I wonder what with these robots...

" **Welcome to the main deck. This is where I will probably spend most of my time, making strategies and plans to take down talon and save the world.** " Gat says in a smug tone as he leans against the central control panel.

"What's with all the little robots doing all this maintenance?" I asked I continue to looks around, seeing all the drones fixing up the place.

" _Construction of the Cloud II has been heavily rushed to meet deadlines. Some minor systems are not online yet, and certain aesthetic amenities are still underway._ " Minerva answers from the P.A system of the Cloud.

Huh. That actually makes sense.

" **I thought you said you had finished it.** " Gat stated in a surprised tone.

This pissed Minerva a lot.

" _I built you a second flying base in just under 5 days, show some gratitude you ungrateful-_ " She grated before getting cut off by Gat.

" **FINE!... fine."** He interjects before sighing deeply.

" **Thanks for the quick work.** " He says in a defeated tone.

" _Thank you, sir._ " She said with a smug tone lingering in her voice.

I swear, she can be devious. If she had an actual body she would be having a shit eating grin.

" **Regardless, there is plenty more to see, come with me Angela, let me show you your quarters.** " He says with an aggravated tone.

Wait…

Her quarters!?

Why!?

She isn't coming. She made that pretty clear last night!

Angela was taken by surprise.

"My quarters?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow as she followed Gat with me in tow.

Gat brings us (well, more specifically her) to the forward section of the aircraft. A medium sized cabin is situated little ways down from the cockpit. It has a large window that gives a fantastic view of the sky, a very spacious bunk with pristine clean sheets, a private computer interface, a large locker and a washroom complete with a shower.

Jeez...

This is like a 5-star hotel room.

I see what this guy's doing…

He's trying to bribe Angela into coming with us.

This inconsiderate bastard…

" **I leave a guest cabin like this on my bases just in case I'm doing a search and rescue, and the person I save needs a place to stay for a short while. But, Should you decide to come with me, this cabin is yours.** " He says, leaving Angela speechless as she took in the sight of the cabin.

"I don't know what to say…" She says as she was having trouble getting a word out.

I crossed my arms and scowled at Gat.

"Well...you did say you're not coming, so I guess nothing?" I say in a light-hearted manner while crossing my arms behind my head.

Angela deadpans at my statement.

I then looked at Gat as something came to my realization.

"Hang on, since you canceled my ticket, I'm assuming you want me to ride with you, right? So do I get a cool cabin too?" I asked in an optimistic manner, trying to contain my excitement.

" **Actually, I had a separate room for you.** " He said in a vexatious tone.

I can tell from that tone that he's smirking under that helmet of his…

I have a bad feeling about this…

Gat takes us to the rear bottom section of the Cloud. The Brig.

A row of 12 cells lines the wall of the brig. Each one using an energy field to keep any inmates secure(instead of bars).Gat opens one of the cells and points inside.

My feeling was right…

This guy…

"YOU WERE GOING TO PUT ME IN A CELL!?" I exclaimed in shock.

Gat, however, wasn't phased by my outburst.

" **It's not like the rest of the cells, look. There is a mattress and a locker. Just for you.** " He said, trying to hold in his laughter.

I just stare at him, imagining ways to beat the living hell out of him while Angela adopts a look of disapproval towards Gat's actions.

Before I could say anything else, Gat drags us back to the main deck. As we walk there, I notice a few rooms that we walk past that Gat hasn't shown us yet.

"Wait, we passed two that you didn't show us." I said with curiosity, looking back at the rooms we walked past.

" **Trust me, I haven't shown you A LOT. Those two were the research lab and the medbay. The research lab is strictly off limits.** " He says with a hint of hostility.

I feel that the hostility was mainly directed towards me…

"Why can't we visit the medbay?" I asked like a naive little child.

Why not? I'm just curious about where I'll end up if I get horribly beaten up. No problem in that.

Right?

Gat narrowed his eyes at me.

" **You'll end up in there soon enough if you don't stop asking questions.** " He said with hatred.

But before I could retort, Angela stepped in to prevent things from escalating.

"Enough of this pointless arguing you two!" She scolds the both of us.

But I didn't do anything…

Gat looks at Angela and sighs.

" **I apologize, but there are certain things on this craft that I need to keep confidential until they are completely functional.** "He says gravely.

He then glances at me.

" **I can't risk someone poking their noses where they don't belong and damaging sensitive equipment."** He states with a scowl.

"I still don't understand the need for so much secrecy." She says with a frustrated expression.

" **Angela, this craft and everything on it is worth over 5 Billion dollars. Nothing you see right now is mass produced, It is all specially built for my purpose. I can't just replace something if it breaks, I have to manufacture it from scratch, which takes time and money**." Gat says, making me deadpan.

This is ridiculous...

I get it! He's rich!

FUCK!

"Dude...quit flexing…" I say with a deadpan tone.

Even Angela was quite displeased with his pointless flexing.

"Gat...now is not the time for all this...can we all just have breakfast? I'm hungry…" She says as she rubs her eyes from exhaustion.

Poor Angie…

One moment she was sleeping peacefully then, out of the blue, this shit happens. Speaking of which, she's still in her Pyjamas and her hair is messy.

The poor woman didn't get the chance to groom herself.

"Yeah, good point. I'm hungry too. How about I'll cook us all something?" I suggested with a big grin.

"That sounds great!" Angela beamed with pleasure.

Gat just crossed his arms.

" **Fine…** " He grumbled as he shot me his signature glare.

And with that, we all left the Cloud and headed to Angela's apartment.

* * *

 _ **~At Angela's apartment~**_

We entered Angela's apartment and surprise, surprise, we see a hole in her window.

…

…

…

Ok, seriously. Fuck this guy, I am seriously tired of his shit.

Angela and I facepalmed in unison while he stood there with a smug look.

"Why Gat? It's not funny at all." She says in a very exasperated tone.

"Yeah man, dick move. We're not as rich as you." I chimed in with a tone matching Angela's.

My statement, however, wiped the smug look off Gat's face and he looked at me with panic.

" **What?! How did you know I'm richh- I mean, what makes you think so?** " He suddenly asks, trying to play his slip up off like it never happened.

So this guy thinks I'm an idiot...

He isn't gonna fool me.

Not. One. Bit.

Time to show him that I'm not as stupid as he thinks I am.

"How else would you have been able to get this suit, equipment and the Giant Fucking fortress in the sky?" I asked him with a small smirk as I crossed my arms.

Gat doesn't say a word, I can tell he was caught off guard by my reasoning.

" _He gotcha there, sir…"_ Minerva chimed in with a mocking laugh, making me smirk even more.

Gat growls in anger, making Angela, Minerva and I erupt into laughter.

" **I don't know, maybe I have a generous sponsor?"** Gat attempts to retort.

Keyword being 'attempts'.

Look who's the idiot now.

I stopped laughing and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who the hell would want to sponsor some random Italian dude who wants to be a superhero?" I asked with a shit-eating grin, leaving him speechless once more.

" _Haha, he got you again, sir._ " Minerva chimes in once again with a laugh.

After all that, I made breakfast for everyone, fixed the window (dammit, Gat) and got all my stuff ready. I'm actually pretty surprised how I did all that so quickly, but then again, with the numerous times our 'favorite' vigilante broke the window and me fixing it, I guess I got used to it.

Now I'm ready.

Egypt, here we come.

Man...I'm gonna miss Angela a lot. I really wish thing didn't turn out this way. But hey, maybe I'll meet here again sometime in the future and hopefully, Overwatch will return by then.

As Gat and I made our way towards the main door of the apartment, Angela stopped us.

"Wait! I'm coming with you." Angela states, now wearing some casual clothes. She's also carrying a few bags, most notably a silver reinforced case.

WHAT?!

"Wait, Angela. you're really coming with us?" I asked with my eyes wide from the revelation.

She looked at me with a serious expression.

"Ja! And before you ask, I have my reasons." She quickly states and tries to take a step forward.

I quickly stopped her by getting in the way.

"Wait, Angela. I need hear you say it. Are you sure? Are you 100 percent sure you're coming with us?" I asked her as my face grew more serious.

I was dead serious, I need to hear her say it. I'm not putting anyone I care deeply about in danger like this.

I need to hear her say it.

Angela looks at me with a determined look.

"Yes. I am absolutely sure about this, Jayce." She said with the determination fueling her voice.

I could see the fires of determination and will burning in her eyes and soul. I stared at her with a neutral expression for a few intense seconds. After the seconds passed by, I quickly changed back to my cheery demeanor.

"Alright then. I'm glad you're helping us with this, Angie. You're the best!" I exclaim cheerfully as I gave a whole-hearted chuckle.

Angela nods at me signifying a 'thank you' while blushing.

"Here! Let me help you with some of your stuff." I offer as I reach for her bags.

"That's very sweet of you, Jayce. I'll hold on to this one though." She says as she motions to the silver reinforced case.

I nod in understanding.

Maybe there's some important equipment of hers that's in there. I certainly don't want to mess with that.

And with that, we all leave the apartment and head to the roof.

* * *

 _ **~The Cloud~**_

After entering the cloud, we then went to the main control room.

" **Minerva, now it's finally time.** " Gat informs his A.I assistant with excitement in his modulated voice.

" _Alright, sir! Egypt here we come!_ " Minerva says in her usual cheerful demeanor.

And with that, the Cloud takes off with its course set to Egypt.

While taking off, the ship starts rumbling a bit. This took me by surprise and I lost my balance a bit, causing me to stumble about. I quickly stabilized myself and went on to help Angela with her bags.

" **It's brand new and it's already making me proud."** I hear Gat say as Angela and I were walking to her quarters with our bag in hand.

Fuck you too, Gat.

Hmm…

I have a bad feeling about our journey. If this artifact is so important, then Unicron might try to stop me from getting it. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried, especially after what happened to Thunderwing.

I need get weapons. And luckily I know how to make them, I just need a place to work.

Hmm…

Maybe Gat has a place I can work in. I mean, he's a rich guy. I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

After helping Angela with her bags and dropping off my own luggage at my 'room' in the brig, I went to Gat to ask about what I needed.

"Hey...umm, Gat? Do you have a smeltery or a general area where you can build weapons and armor?" I asked him awkwardly.

" **It's not the 18th century, nobody has smelteries. But there is an armor room if that's what you're talking about...why?** " He states as his eyes narrow with suspicion.

"I want to build some weapons for myself. In case something happens, I need to be able to defend myself." I answer him with a smile.

Gat stares at me for a few moments before sighing deeply.

" **Fine, Minerva will tell you where it is. There are also some materials you might need… I wonder what incredible inventions are waiting in your oh so clever little head!** " He says the last part sarcastically.

"Gee thanks, Gat! You're awesome!" I exclaim in excitement as I ignored the sarcasm.

" _Okay, Jayce. I guess I'll lead you to the workshop now_." Minerva said in a kind tone.

"Thanks, Minerva!" I exclaimed, unable to contain my excitement.

I followed the directions Minerva provided and found myself in the workshop. And at that moment, I felt like a kid in a candy store. With all the state of the art tech and materials, I was more than ready to start my new project.

"Wow...this place will most certainly do. Thanks, Minerva." I thanked the A.I as I marveled at the room and its contents.

" _No problem, Jayce. Good luck with whatever you're working on! So as long as it doesn't blow us all out of the sky, anything is safe to build."_ She warned me before 'leaving' to do something else.

"Thanks...now, It's time to get to work." I say to myself in determination and a hint of excitement.

This is gonna be awesome!

And with that, I got to work on the blueprints.

* * *

After a VERY long time, I made some serious progress. I managed to make blueprints of 3 new weapons and finished building one of them.

Great job, me!

It's a long sword with cybertronian symbols on it. It's completely silver along with red and blue highlights.

I'm currently sitting at a table trying to find a good name for the weapon.

Hmm...what shall I name this beaut?

I then hear the door open. I look to see who it is.

It's Angela, holding to cups of coffee. She's looking at me with a bright smile.

I just can't get enough of that smile…

"Hallo, Jayce!" She greets me in a cheerful manner, making me smile.

"Hiya, Angie! What's up?" I asked with a cheerful manner, matching her's.

"I made us some coffee. It may not be as good as what you make though…" She gestures to the cups she's holding with a timid expression, making me chuckle as she took a seat beside me.

Awww. That's so nice of her.

"I don't mind. You made it, so it's worth it." I say with a confident smile as she handed me a cup, making her blush.

I take a sip.

I love coffee. As I said before, God's gift.

"Wow! This is great, Angie! You're a great doctor and you're great at making coffee. Is there any end to your skills?" I say with a smirk.

Angela blushes even more due to my comment, amusing me.

Heh.

She's so cute when she's like that…

"So...what are you working on?" She asks as she looks at my blueprints.

I put down my cup as I grabbed the sword I made.

"Ohh check this out! I've made a sword." I exclaimed in excitement as I stood up from my seat.

I then proceeded to show the sword in all its glory as I made comical poses here and there, making her laugh at my antics.

Her laughter is music to my ears.

What a cute laugh.

Huh?

Where did that come from?

I then hand her the sword. And she looks at it with surprise.

"Wow, that's impressive! I didn't know you can make weapons like this as well." She says in an impressed tone as she inspects the sword, admiring the craftsmanship.

"I was pretty doubtful myself, but everything worked out in the end. Right now, I was just thinking of a name." I say with a small blush as I scratched the back of my head.

Speaking of which, I think I know what to name the sword now!

My comment earned a look of fascination from the beautiful doctor.

"Ohhh. Did anything come to mind?" She asks with enthusiasm in her voice.

I grinned and nodded my head rapidly.

Ohh I did alright...

"Yup! I was gonna call it Flimsy Protector!" I say, keeping my grin.

Okay! I know, it's an odd name but there is a good reason why I'm calling it that!

"Any reasons to why you gave it that name?" Angela asks with an intrigued look.

"Yeah...I named it that because well, I want it to signify...well…'myself' even though I'm a Prime." I said as Angela hands the sword back to me.

Angela quirked an eyebrow at my statement.

"Isn't being a Prime a good thing?" She asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

I set the sword aside.

 ***Sigh***

Here we go…

"It is...but it's also a huge burden. A Prime isn't just a title someone receives and gains power. It's a title of greatness that is earned by the best, by people who are destined for greatness, people who can light the darkest hour of the innocents. Somehow, for some reason, Primus chose me. I don't see myself as anyone who can do all that, but I am willing to accept the burden with all that I am. This sword will signify that **I** am the one who is doing all this not just some other Prime." I explained with a sad smile.

Angela looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Wow...I didn't think you were under so much pressure by being a Prime…" She said with a hint of sympathy in her voice.

 ***Sigh***

"You have no idea…I'm still not sure if I'm a good leader or role model...but if I'm given the responsibility, I won't back down." I say as I quickly replaced my somber mood with determination.

Angela smiles as she held my hand.

"Well, in my opinion, Primus made the right choice." She said with a smile, making me blush.

I held her hand tightly as I stared at her, blush present on both our faces.

I didn't want to let go for some reason.

"Thanks, Angie…" I said with gratitude as my smile returned.

We stayed like that for a bit.

"So, what else are you working on?" Angela asked as we let go of each other's hands.

Stupid, me! How could I forget?!

"Oh! well, remember that gauntlet/blaster I made and used against Talon and Thunderwing?" I asked her, cringing slightly as memories of that day returned.

Angela nodded in confirmation with a similar expression.

Good to know I wasn't the only one…

"Well, it's the same gauntlets but a more improved version. I even added swords in case I lose Flimsy Protector in battle." I say with a smirk as I showed her the blueprints.

Angela looked at the blueprints in awe.

"Wow... you're making two this time." She said in amazement.

"Yup! I'm gonna be really prepared for what'll be thrown at me next!" I exclaim as I slammed my fist into my palm.

Angela giggles at my antics.

"That's great to know." She says between giggles.

Angela and I continue talking for a while. I have to say, I'm glad she came. Doing projects like mine can be pretty taxing on the mind, talking to Angela really helped me refresh my mind.

We continued talking about various things such as Angela's fondest memories during her times in Overwatch and I would tell her about my Earth and how it's vastly different from this one and spoke a bit about Cybertronian history.

I was pleasantly surprised when I realized she was very interested in Cybertronian history. I was more than happy with telling her a couple of things.

We were so engrossed in our, we didn't realize how much time had past, we even finished our coffee without realizing.

"Well, I must be off. I need to keep my medical supplies ready." She says as she gets up and grabs the empty cups.

"Alright, thanks for dropping by, Angie. I really needed it, I tend to lose myself while working on new projects." I say as I scratched the back of my head.

Angela giggles.

"No problem, Jayce. I enjoyed our conversation. And thank you for introducing me to Cybertronian history and mythology, it's so interesting." She said with a beaming smile.

I chuckle lightly.

"Don't mention it. We can talk more about anytime you want. Anyway, let me help you with the cups." I offered with a smile.

"It's alright, Jayce. I got it, you focus on your project." She assured me.

Aww…that's really considerate of her.

"Are you sure?" I asked, still wanting to help.

"I'm sure. Thanks for the offer though, it's really sweet of you." She reassured with a cute giggle.

"No problem, Angie. I'm always happy to help you!" I say, flashing my signature grin.

"Anyway, see you later. I'll call you when it's time for dinner." She says as she walks to the door.

"Thanks again for coffee, Angie." I say as I waved 'bye'.

"Anytime, Jayce." She said before leaving the workshop.

I then continued working on my project. After a few of hours, I managed to finish building one of the two gauntlets. I decided to take a break, so I left the workshop to see If I could get something for dinner.

I know Angela said she'd call me but I'm gonna save her the trouble.

* * *

I then meet up with Angela and Gat. Both of them have a plate of spaghetti for themselves, they were ready for dinner. They were seated in, what he calls the 'dining room'. It was a room that had a large panoramic window.

But there was one thing that was pretty off…

There were only two chairs and a table.

" **Oh, what a shame there aren't enough seats. Too bad."** Gat says in a mocking tone with his faceplate showing ':('.

But I still stayed as cheerful as ever.

"That's alright! You two can have the seats. I'll sit on the floor. So, Gat? Is there any food left for me to eat?" I say in a cheerful tone.

Gat just stares at me for a few uncomfortable seconds before erupting into laughter.

" **HHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

He then stops his fit of laughter and stares at me again.

" **No.** " He says bluntly.

I could feel him smirking under his mask…

Angela, however, was surprised by what Gat said.

"You said there was." She stated as she looked at Gat incredulously.

" **You assumed I was including Primus? He can manage without it, we didn't have time to stock up on meals, so we have to be strict with the food.** " He said is a cruel tone.

…

…

…

I stare at him for a few seconds.

"So there are food and chairs, conveniently left for only two people?" I asked in a voice devoid of all emotion.

" **How unfortunate."** He says more menacingly as he glared at me.

…

…

…

I take a deep breath and exhale.

Yeah, ok.

"I'm just gonna sit over there if you need me…" I say as I headed to the other side of the room.

This guy...he's impossible. But I need to keep in mind what Minerva said. I just need to prove that I say who I am and the stuff involving Primus is true. Maybe he'll be nicer to me once I prove myself.

I'll just bare his bullshit for now.

"A-are you drinking?" I hear Angela exclaim uncomfortably.

I look towards the two only to see Angela looking at Gat with an uncomfortable expression on her face as he pulled out a bottle of wine.

" **Ovviamente! This is Amarone wine from the year 2018! This stuff costs a fortune. I know someone who owns a select vineyard in the region.** " He brags off in front of Angela and I with his faceplate showing a winky face.

Aaand more pointless flexing.

Great…

Angela deadpans at him while I pull out my phone trying to ignore him. I check my phone to see if Grant has any updates for me.

 _Grant: yo, Jay! Great news!_

 _Grant: Cap. is willing to help._

Good.

Everything is falling into place. But I still need a better idea of what we're up against. I know Unicron is involved, but I need to know what exactly he's up to. It can't be just for the destruction of all life, can it?

If so, we need to know what all he's planning to do. Maybe Primus might know, I just need to get in contact with him again.

I then reply to Grant's message.

 _Me: That's great! Thank you so much for the help. Now, I need you guys to just carry out you're usual stuff. I need to gather more info. I'll let you know when to mobilize._

 _Grant: Gotcha, man._

 _Me: Seeya._

 _Grant: Seeya._

Alright. My plan is finally coming together. Now to wait.

…

…

…

Good god, this is boring.

It's so quiet.

I look up from my phone only to see Gat drinking a lot of the wine, while Angela looked at him with utter disappointment.

Should I make some small talk?

I could, but it'll result in me being berated by cat-boy over there...

Not to mention, I don't know what to say...

…

…

...

Screw it. It's worth the shot

"So...Gat. What's your real name?" I asked, hoping to strike a conversation with the Italian vigilante.

Said vigilante narrows his eyes at me.

" **I don't know, What YOUR real name?** " Gat hurled back in a slurred manner while keeping his scowl on me.

He's tipsy already?!

How?! It's just wine.

I never really took him for a lightweight.

Anyway, I guess he doesn't believe that my name, is my actual name.

…

…

…

Well...he's not entirely wrong. I changed my name when I got here. Man, things always get even more complicated.

"But I already told you my name. It's Jayce." I replied with a big grin.

" **That is the stupidest name I've ever heard. It doesn't even mean anything!** " Gat berate me while taking a swing from the bottle of wine.

Ok, rude…

"Actually...It does have a meaning." Angela chimes in with her arms crossed with a look of disapproval towards Gat.

Wait...it does?!

"It means 'healing' or 'healer' in Greek mythology." She said with a smirk present on her face, pissing off Gat greatly.

WAIT, REALLY?!

Hang on, lemme check.

I opened Google on my phone and searched for the meaning of my name.

Holy crap!

Angie's right.

Heh..talk about a coincidence…

" _She's got you there, sir. Plus 'Jayce' isn't really a bad name…_ " Minerva adds on, pissing off Gat even more.

He then gets up from his seat.

" **I've got to go, Minerva, don't let them touch-a my spaghetti.** " He said, taking his plate of spaghetti and bottle of wine with him as he left the room.

Yeah, he's definitely drunk.

Angela then walks towards me with her plate and two forks in hand. She then sits beside me on the floor. She places the plate of spaghetti between us.

"Come on, Let's eat!" She said as she handed me a fork, leaving me speechless.

I look at her flabbergasted.

"A-Angela...W-why?" I manage to utter as I was at a loss for words.

"As a doctor, I can't let you starve, you need food. Besides, you've been cooking for me all this time, consider this as a thank you." She said warmly as she giggled at my bewilderment.

This woman...she never ceases to amaze me.

I couldn't help but remember being in a similar situation before. Back when I had to raise my sister, Lilly, alone. I had numerous dead-end jobs, trying to make a living so I could feed her. All the sacrifices I made so my sister could be healthy. I remember all the nights I slept, starving.

But in the end, it was all worth it because of Lilly's smile...

As I recalled the memories, tears escaped my eyes.

"Thank you ***sniff*** thank you ***sniff*** thank you so much…" I said with a sad smile.

Angela looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"A-are you alright, Jayce?" She asked gently as she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just nostalgia. Now, let's eat!" I say as I wipe the tears from my eyes and quickly put on my cheerful demeanor.

Angela giggles at that and we start eating.

"Oh, and thanks for defending back there. I'll be honest, even I didn't know what it meant till you told him…" I thanked her with a small smile.

"Why is that?" Angela asked with curiosity.

I wonder how she's gonna take it…

"Well...mainly because I just made my name up without thinking. I disowned my original when I got here. And before you ask, I did it because my name reminded me too much of my father. From what I heard from my mom, he gave me my name." I say, irked by the memories of the man.

"I understand...there's nothing wrong with that." She says, with a matching tone to mine.

I'm easily the luckiest guy in the world. No other person would be this understanding towards me...

"Thanks...but you gotta admit. What a coincidence, Am I right?" I say while chuckling and Angela joined in.

"I know, right? What are the odds?" She said chuckling as well.

Our chuckling soon turned to laughter.

After our laughter died down, we resumed eating. The both of us ate peacefully with no words exchanged as none were needed. Once we were finished eating, I helped Angela with putting the plate and forks away.

"Thanks, Jayce." Angela said as we were walking through the corridors of the Cloud.

No. I should be thanking her.

"No. Thank you, Angela. Thanks for sharing with me. It means a lot." I thanked her with my signature grin.

"Don't mention it, Jayce. It's like you said, it's something we both have in common. We both like helping people". She says with a playful smirk.

"Yeah…" I said with a small chuckle

"So, Jayce what are you going to do now?" She asked as we stopped at her quarters.

"I'm gonna continue working on the gauntlets. Wanna see?" I offered, wanting to spend more time with her.

Angela adopts an apologetic expression.

"Sorry, Jayce. I'd love to, but I need clean my medical utensils and such. I might even check if my staff if working." She says apologetically as she points her thumb to her quarters.

"No problem! Good luck with that, Angie!" I say in a cheerful tone, make Angela smile

"Danke. And good luck with your project, Jayce." She said before heading into her quarters.

I then made my way towards the workshop, hoping to finally complete the second gauntlet.

This is gonna take a while…

* * *

Once I finally finished the gauntlet, I took the time to make a few minor adjustments to both of them.

" _We have now arrived at our destination. Please ensure that your seatbelts are fastened, and your food trays are locked in the upright position. Thank you for flying Air Minerva. We hope you enjoy your stay in Cairo."_ I hear Minerva announce through the Cloud's P.A system, making me chuckle.

Alright, time to get ready.

I quickly put on the gauntlets and sheath Flimsy Protector on my back. It feels good to finally put the sheath that Primus gave me to use.

I then go to the main control room where I see Gat up and ready to leave.

"Alright, time to make a move." I say in determination, alerting him of my presence.

He was about to say something but he cut himself off once he took a good look at me.

" **Umm..where did you get the gauntlets and sword?** " He asked in a suspicious tone.

Ohh this is gonna be rich.

"Ohh these? I built them!" I said with pride as I gestured to the gauntlets and Flimsy Protector.

His faceplate showed a wide-eyed expression when he heard what I said.

HA! This is rich.

"I built this stuff so I can defend myself in case we run into trouble while we were here." I said with a cocky smirk.

He expression turned to an angered one. He looked like he was trying to keep himself composed.

" **Yeah... about that... you're staying here.** " He said, making me tilt my head in confusion.

What?!

Are you serious?

"What?!" I voiced out my thoughts.

" **I don't have time for your mystical God bullshit. You're staying here. And don't. Touch. Anything.** " Gat spat as he scowled at me with red eyes before leaving the Cloud.

For fuck sake!

 ***Sigh***

As I was lefts alone in the main control room, Angela walks in. She saw the whole thing and came to see how I was doing.

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I'll be fine, Angie. Its just...I'm not sure how much of this I can take before I completely-" I said before cutting myself off, confusing Angela.

I perked up and Angela's look of confusion was replaced by a surprised look.

I don't know why, but I'm getting this weird feeling. Like something is calling or guiding me to someplace.

"Jayce... you're eyes are glowing... what's going on?" She asked with a worried tone that had a hint of fear.

"I have this feeling...like I'm being pulled towards something and it's close. This must be what Primus meant when he said that I'll know when I get there…" I deduced as I recalled my conversation with Primus.

"So... you're going to go for it, despite what Gat said?" She accurately estimated with a playful smirk, make me grin.

She knows me too well.

"Yup! You wanna tag along?" I asked her with excitement.

She nods eagerly in confirmation.

"Sure! I must admit, I'm eager to see this artifact." She said as she grabbed her staff.

I then adopted a determined expression as I opened the ramp of the Cloud.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

 _ **~Cairo~**_

We then set off to find the artifact. We were lead to the outskirts of Cairo. This weird attraction or feeling was getting stronger…

It's close…

I can feel it…

We were then lead to a temple, more specifically the entrance of it. It had Cybertronian symbols on it so this was definitely it.

"This must be it…" I muttered as I stared at the door intently.

"How do we get it?" Angela asked, staring at the door as well.

The symbols…

They're the language of the Primes.

I walk closer to the entrance door and started to read whats on it. But there was one word that caught my eye…

"Primus..." I read as I touched the symbols.

Then it started glowing and the door transformed from one that looked it was made up of rocks to a metallic one. I stepped back in shock.

Well...this is it. This is definitely it!

"Amazing...how long has it been there?" Angela asked in amazement.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I said still processing what had just occurred

Then out of nowhere, the door emitted a blue laser that scanned me, one it finished scanning me, Angela and I heard a booming voice.

" **IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED. JAYCE PRIMUS, WIELDER OF THE MATRIX!** "

Huh…

Ain't that nifty.

The door then opens with the noises of parts shifting and folding. Angela and I enter with caution, which in reality doesn't make any sense since there's nothing that could be a threat to us in here.

As we entered, we found ourselves in the room. It had statues surrounded it, each of them wielding different weapons. They were, in fact, the statues of the thirteen original Primes.

One of the statues was in the center of the room. And in front of the statue, was a sword stabbed into the ground.

That sword looks familiar...

Angela and I walk to the statue in the middle and I got a better look at the sword.

…

…

…

Ohh my god...

You've got to be kidding me!

The legendary Star Saber?!

"So this is the artifact? The Star Saber!?" I exclaim in disbelief.

This sword can level a fucking mountain. What is it doing here?!

Wait…so this would mean the statue behind the sword is supposed to be Prima.

It made sense as the design of the statue and the Star Saber were similar.

I look at the statue with respect.

This guy was the first Cybertronian created by Primus and the first wielder of the Star Saber.

"A sword? Was it worth it?" I hear Angela asked with slight disappointment, making me chuckle a bit.

Ohh she has no idea…

"Angela, this is the Legendary Star Saber. This sword can level an entire mountain with one swipe." I say as I gestured to the sword.

Angela's eyes widen in shock.

"R-really?!" She asked, still processing my statement.

"Yup. Now, time to get this thing out." I say as I grab the hilt of the Star Saber.

I then pulled, activating the sword. The sword started glowing blue and I was covered by a glowing blue aura.

I was then blinded by a bright light.

* * *

 _ **~In Jayce's mind~**_

Okay…

Where the fuck am I this time?

I look around only to see darkness.

"Hello there!" " **Hello, Jayce** " I hear two voices from behind, startling me.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yell in surprise as I quickly turned around.

I was met by a Cybertronian figure and Primus himself.

This new person, however, was a tall fellow but Primus still towered over him. He had the normal size of his species, who were bigger than me. He wore a cape and had broad shoulder pads. But the most striking feature was his metallic beard and mustache.

He gave off this presence. I just can't describe it, he seemed like someone with a lot of wisdom and knowledge.

"Umm..." I said not knowing how to begin.

" **It's good to see you again, Jayce. I would like you to meet one of the original thirteen Primes. This is Alpha Trion.** " He says with a broad smile.

…

…

…

Wait…

THE Alpha Trion?!

Holy crapbaskets!

"Hello again, Jayce. It an honor to meet the first human to be a Prime." He said with a warm smile.

"The honor is mine. You're the mentor of Optimus Prime and a great scientist." I say as I bowed with respect.

"I must say. I am astonished by how far you've come, Jayce. Primus made the right choice by making you a Prime. I couldn't imagine anyone else doing this in your position." Alpha Trion praises, making me blush in embarrassment.

"Thank you. I'm just trying to do my best to do the right thing…" I say with a small smile.

Alpha Trion chuckles.

"You remind me a lot of Optimus. Well, before he was a Prime. He was never afraid to stand up for innocence in the name of all that's good and true. You are very much the same." He said kind smile.

I-I don't know what to say…

"Thank you." I say with a grin.

" **Now, on to business.** **We have limited time on our hands.** " Primus chimes in with a serious expression.

"Ahh yes. Jayce, I have created battle armor for you. This shall aid you in your battles from here. It only works for you as you wield the Matrix." Alpha Trion said as a small holographic representation of the armor materialized in front of us.

The armor looked sleek and from what it looks like, will cover me from head to toe and I can tell it has a medieval knight influence.

The chest piece was red with black highlights and shoulder pads were red with blue highlights. There was also two sheaths a shield on the back.

The crotch area was silver with the tassets (skirt like things) attached to it being blue. The thigh armor was silver with the boots reaching to his knees being blue with red highlights.

The bicep armor was silver with red highlights.

"I made it out of an alloy which also includes our elemental metal. The armor is light and has a small regenerative ability, which shall be very helpful in battle. The metal also helps in the shifting of parts, making it easier to put on. The shield is also made up of the same material. "

The gauntlets looked a lot more advanced and sleek compared to what I had built before. It was red and the armored gloves were black.

"And your gauntlets, I have upgraded them and made them part of the armor."

And last but not least was the helmet. This was special as it had a striking resemblance to the legendary Optimus Prime's helmet, which includes a visor and the Battle Mask which is also the helmet is blue and the Battle Mask/faceplate was silver with blue highlights and the visor glows blue whenever the helmet is activated

"And the helmet, I took the privilege modeling it after Optimus as you are not only one of his many counterparts from a different universe but he has put his complete faith and trust in you. The Helmet is a part of the armor so, if you feel like it, you can call for the helmet, making it separate and fold into the armor and summon it back whenever you feel like it." He finishes with a smirk.

"Wow...I-I don't know what to say. Thank you..." I thank the Prime with all that I am.

He smiles at me.

"You need not thank me, Jayce. Just keep fighting the noblest of fights. Till we meet again, young Prime." He said before vanishing in a flash of light.

Huh…

" **Jayce, I want you to give it your all. Unicron is mobilizing. Now that he's aware of what you're capable of, he is not going to stop till he gets his way. All he wants is the total destruction of all life. Your ultimate goal is to stop him from destroying this universe.** " He said in a dead-serious tone.

I look at him.

"But I'm still going in blind. I literally don't know what to do." I said, fearing for the future.

" **Jayce, there is a reason we have chosen you. You are the one who will light the darkest hour for the people in this world. Remember, you may lose your faith in others but never in yourself.** " He said with a small smile.

 ***Sigh***

He's right. I can do this, I just need have more faith in myself.

"I'll try." I simply stated.

" **I shall leave you now. I suggest you prepare for the future. It was nice speaking to you once again, Jayce** " He said a smile forming.

"You too, Primus. Till we meet again." I said with a smile before my vision was blinded once again by a bright light.

* * *

 _ **~The Cybertronian Temple~**_

Once the light died down, I found myself back in the temple.

I'm now donning the armor Alpha Trion made and the Star Saber is now in my hands glowing. I then sheath the Star Saber on my back, with the Flimsy Protector and the shield.

Good to know I still have Flimsy Protector.

This armor...it's amazing.

"Jayce...is that you?" I hear from behind me with a stunned expression.

Ohh…

She must be so confused right now…

" **Yes, it's me, Angie.** " I said in a modulated voice, surprising me and Angela.

Holy crap!

Why didn't Alpha Trion mention this?

" **Wow...looks like this helmet also has a voice modulator. This is actually pretty handy.** " I say as I adopt a thinking pose.

Angela tilts her head at that.

"How so?" She asks with a quirked eyebrow.

" **Well, think about how Gat found us. With this voice modulator and me speaking in a different manner, I could possibly prevent a similar situation.** " I say thoughtfully.

Angela then brings her focus to my armor.

"This armor...it's so advanced. I've never seen anything like it." She says in astonishment.

Yeah...this might be the most advanced armor on the planet if Alpha Trion made it that way…

" **Yeah...we should head back I shall explain everything in the Cloud, I hope we don't run into Gat on our way to the cloud…** " I said in hurry.

I don't really want to run into Gat. I don't really want to deal with him and his stupid over expressive tantrums.

Angela laughs at my comment.

"Yes and don't worry, I have your back if that's the case." She says with a playful smirk.

" **Thanks."** I simply said as we headed to the exit of the temple.

As we left the temple, we heard an explosion coming from the city. We look to see smoke and briefly a person who is flying in blue armor getting shot down by a purple laser.

…

…

…

That doesn't look good.

Looks like there's a battle taking place.

I then look towards Angela.

" **And speaking of Gat, he might be involved in that…** " I say as I gestured to the smoke coming from the city.

"You might be right. We need to help." She said as her eyebrows furrowed in determination.

" **Yeah! And just letting you know, I'm gonna speak differently from here.** " I quickly said to avoid any confusion.

What? It's better to be safe than sorry.

She nods in understanding.

Good.

We then ran toward the smoke.

I hope there aren't any casualties...

* * *

Angela and I managed to reach the area where the battle is taking place and we were greeted by an awful sight.

We see guards on the ground injured and wounded.

Those guards...they look like they're from Helix security!

We look around only to see an injured Gat being carried by, from whom I assume, an Egyptian woman donning blue armor with wings.

They looked beaten up!

Who could be able to do that? I mean, I'm not sure about the woman but I know for sure Gat isn't a pushover. Whoever did this is strong.

Wait...who's that approaching them?

I was pulled from my thoughts as I see a purple armored figure slowly walking towards them.

The armored figure was wearing from head to toe, purple and silver armor that looked cybertronian. He was wearing a helmet that covers his entire head, it had a purple visor and a silver battle mask covering his mouth. He also had gauntlets too and most notably, wings that were on his back.

He was equipped with blasters on his forearms.

He was accompanied by two cybertronian-looking drones. They appear with slick thin bodies with purple and black color schemes and wings on their backs. They have black colored heads with red highlights and purple optic visors. They were equipped with blasters as well.

Unicron must be behind this…

Damn it!

The drones had their weapons aimed at Gat and the woman while the armored figure was saying something I couldn't make out.

"Fareeha?!" Angela exclaims in shock, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

" **You know her?"** I asked her with curiosity.

She looks at me and nods.

"Ja! She's an old friend from Overwatch. She's the daughter of Ana Amari, most commonly known as Pharah." She says with a small smile.

I nod in understanding.

Well…

This is gonna be some reunion.

I look back to the battlefield only to see the armored figure priming his blasters at Gat and Pharah.

I need to act quickly.

" **I see. Doctor, I suggest you stay back. Once I've gotten this new foe's attention, you jump in and help the injured and I also mean Gat."** I say in a mature and serious manner as I pull out my cybertonian shield.

Wow...I sound really REALLY leader-like.

Thank you, Alpha Trion!

Angela nods slowly as she was clearly taken back by my modulated voice combined with the change in my manner of speaking. I sounded more commanding and authoritative.

Anyway...

And with that, I jumped to the middle of the fight. As I landed between them, I blocked the shot from the figure with the shield, surprising him.

The two drones then aimed their blasters at me. The figure then signals them to stop aiming their blasters at me and they complied.

"Well, if it isn't the Prime. It's about time you showed up. These people have been pretty boring if you ask me…" He says with a disappointed tone.

Why is his voice so familiar?

I just looked at him, my new helmet hiding the fact I narrowed my eyes at him.

" **Who are you?"** I asked him in a demanding tone.

He bows mockingly.

"Ohh my! Forgive me for not telling sooner. I am Cyclonus. But you can call me your destroyer!" He says arrogantly as he clenches his fist.

I only roll my eyes at his declaration.

I totally never heard that before…

I swear to god. If I hear Unicron say the same thing, I will lose it…

…

…

…

Ohh who am I kidding!? He probably will.

I mean he is known as 'Unicron the chaos bringer.'

Anyway…

So, this guy is Cyclonus, huh? That confirms it! Unicron is definitely involved here.

" **Do you know what happened to the last person who threatened me? He blew up."** I threaten him while taking a battle stance.

I mean...I didn't really blow Thunderwing up, but that was what happened to him in the end. He blew up in the sky while trying to retreat.

Gat then decides to reestablish his presence here.

" **Yeah! He blew up my fucking ship! And speaking of my ship…"** He exclaims before look up to the sky.

I follow to where he was looking at only to see the Cloud appear. I then see some sort of pod launched from it and it lands near Gat and Pharah. Gat then enters the pod, he then exits it donning a more bulky and advanced armor.

He then charges at Cyclonus with a mighty roar, bringing his fist back to send a punch. But once he got closer-

 ***SMACK!***

Gat was smacked across the face, sending him flying away from the battlefield.

"GAT!" Pharah yells in concern and runs towards where he was sent flying.

…

…

…

Holy crap…

He just sent gat flying. He's no joke then...

Gat is a formidable opponent. It's not easy to do what Cyclonus did. I better keep my guard up.

I dropped my fighting stance as Cyclonus continued to stand in the same position as before.

"I hate flies…" He says as he stared at me.

This place looks damaged enough. I wonder if there's a way to get through this without fighting. Maybe I can talk my way out of this.

Yeah! We both won't have to kill one another!

All life is valuable, I'd hate to take one in the end.

I'm not a fan of killing.

" **Cyclonus, there is no need for us to fight. This is the chance where we can both walk away peacefully without any bloodshed. I suggest you take it."** I warn him, hoping to end this peacefully.

Cyclonus scoffs at my suggestion.

"Yeah right. There is no way I'm missing out on killing a Prime. This will be fun!" He exclaims sadistically as he and the drones prime their blasters at me.

Damnit…

Well, It was worth the shot.

I then get into my battle stance and put my shield away.

" **Then so be it. I was hoping to avoid unnecessary violence…"** I state with sorrow plaguing my voice.

Cyclonus chuckles.

"Unicron is going to be very pleased when I give him your head." He with a blood-thirsty tone.

I can't help but feel very disturbed…

Cyclonus suddenly charges at me full speed, as he pulls his fist back for a punch.

I then sidestep and deliver a clean punch to his face/helmet making him stumble back.

 ***BASH!***

I didn't give him the chance to recover as I continue to send series of punches at him.

 ***BASH!***

 ***BASH!***

 ***BASH!***

 ***BASH!***

 ***BASH!***

Each hit him, pushing him back and eventually to a wall.

 ***BASH!***

I finish my combo with an uppercut, making him hit the wall. He then slumps to the ground.

I quickly turn around and caught two punches coming from the two drones that were accompanying Cyclonus.

Shit!

How did I forget about them?

 ***BWAK!***

I was then kicked in the back by Cyclonus, making me stumble forward.

Ouch!

I then turned around-

 ***BASH!***

Ahh! Fuck!

Only to get punched in the face by Cyclonus…

I stumble back a bit and he sends another punch towards me but luckily, I quickly caught it.

 ***BASH!***

But I was then punched in the face by one of the drones, sending me reeling.

 ***SMASH!***

Cyclonus then uppercuts me sending me into a nearby wall.

I then hit the ground with a 'thud'.

Shit…

This is tougher than I thought. I know I can take them on individually, but they're ganging up on me. They're taking advantage of every opening I make while I dodge their attacks.

I need to find a way to separate them and attack them individually with no interruptions.

The one question is how?

As I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw the three followers of Unicron walking towards me in a slow fashion while aiming their blasters at me.

Come on!

Think, Jayce! Think!

"What a shame...I thought you were gonna be more of a challen-" Cyclonus tried to say before being cut off by a projectile hitting him and the drones.

 ***BOOM!***

The projectile caused a small explosion, sending them flying back.

As I got back on my feet, I looked up to find where that projectile came from. And to my surprise, I see the Cloud, with its weapons locked and loaded.

Huh…

That's pretty cool.

" _Don't worry, Jayce! I got your back!"_ I hear Minerva's voice through my helmet.

Holy shit! Minerva?

Well, ain't this a surprise...

" **Thank you, Minerva. You've done great today."** I say as I get back on my feet.

" _Awww. Thanks, Jayce."_ Minerva says with gratitude.

I look to see Cyclonus and the drones recover from the attack. He was definitely surprised, no doubt about it. He looks at the Cloud, impressed that it managed to sneak an attack on them.

"Wow. Looks like you got back up. How about we even the playing field?" He states before looking towards the drones.

"You two get that ship! I'll handle the Prime." Cyclonus commands them as he turns to me.

"This will be fun…" He then says as he gets into a fighting stance.

The two drones nod as they looked at the Cloud. I hear transformation noises as the wings on the drones' back shift around and become bigger. They then take off, towards the Cloud.

I have a bad feeling about this…

" _I got these guys, Jayce. You handle the creepy guy in front of you."_ Minerva says in a more serious tone.

This surprised me slightly as I wasn't used to this. Minerva is usually more cheerful or sassy when Gat's around.

I nod in understanding as I got into a fighting stance.

" **Understood. Stay safe, Minerva. And good luck!"** I exclaim to her as I see the Cloud's weapons primed and ready for its incoming attackers.

Minerva giggles a bit.

" _Thanks. you too!" She says before cutting the call._

Alright! Things got a bit easier. Thank God for Minerva, she just saved my pathetic ass.

Cyclonus then charges at me, ready to send a punch my way. But I caught it and twisted his arm. I then kick him in the side, send him reeling.

I don't want to make any assumptions but I'm pretty sure I broke some of his ribs…

…

…

…

I regret nothing.

I didn't give Cyclonus a chance to recover as I immediately give him a series of punches and jabs.

 ***BASH!***

 ***BASH!***

 ***BASH!***

 ***BASH!***

 ***BASH!***

I then end it with a massive uppercut.

 ***BWAK!***

The massive blow sent him into the air for a few short seconds before landing with a loud 'Thud'.

Did that do the trick?

And just as I thought that Cyclonus gets back up and starts chuckling to himself.

…

…

...

Screw this guy!

"Wow... Unicron was right. You are a formidable opponent." He says in between chuckles.

" **Underestimating your opponent was your grave error."** I say calmly as I stood tall, looking at him intently.

I out-matched him in hand-to-hand combat, yet here he is laughing about it. He has something planned...I know it. I better keep my guard up.

"That may be true, but I still have air superiority." He says darkly.

Wait...what?!

As he says that, his armor starts making transformation noises and parts of the armor start shifting. The wings on his back become bigger and Cyclonus suddenly blasts into the air.

How the fuck did I forget that!?

He then aims his blasters at me and starts shooting.

Ohh shit!

I manage to dodge the incoming blasts. I then quickly summon my own blasters.

They are much different from the ones I made before. They fired at a much faster rate, they look Optimus' path blasters and I'm willing to bet they pack quite a punch like them or even more.

I then fired at Cyclonus once he ceased firing he, unfortunately, maneuvers in the air, avoiding all my shots and quickly starts firing at me again.

I managed to find cover behind a wall and I run over to it. Once I got to cover, I tried to take pot shots while I tried to figure a way to beat him.

Fuck!

How do I take him down?

Literally.

Hmm...this guy has the air advantage as he can move freely, making it easier for him to evade my shots.

Maybe...

I then unsheath the Star Saber from my back and stare at it.

Maybe this could work…

I could distract him by shooting at him. Once I see an opening I could use the Star Saber. He won't be able to react in time to dodge it.

Alright!

I have a plan, now time to execute it.

I quickly sheathed the Star Saber and started to put my plan into action. I left my cover as I summoned my blasters and started to shoot at Cyclonus, dodging whenever he started to shoot at me.

This started to anger him even more. Great, his impatience will help me with my plan. He won't think straight.

"Attack and dodge all you want, I will still kill you!" He yells as he shoots at me blindly with the rage consuming him as I took cover.

" **Not while I still stand before you, Cyclonus!"** I exclaim as I left my cover and continued to shoot at him.

He continues to maneuver around my shots. I kept this up as I unsheath the Star Saber and slowly wait for the opportunity.

Cyclonus kept on maneuvering around my attacks till I finally found the opportunity I was waiting for.

There!

I quickly ceased firing and quickly held the Saber with both my hands. It started glowing blue as I activated it.

Please let this work…

I quickly made a diagonal slash in the air with the legendary Saber, sending a giant energy slash heading right for him.

 ***BBVVVVVVVVNNNNNN!***

It caught him off guard and he tries to dodge it but to no avail, the energy slash hits him and damages the armor and wings, sending him plummeting to the ground.

 ***THUD!***

When he hit the ground, it created a smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared, he was in a very bad shape. His armor was damaged in several places the wings were totaled. His right blaster was sparkling. And his helmet and visor was damaged, showing parts of his face. I could see his pale complexion and purple eye.

I sheath the Star Saber on my back and walk towards the downed Cyclonus cautiously. He gets back on his feet, making we stop where I was.

" This... isn't the...end yet…" He mutters as he raises his right blaster at me, ignoring the Sparks coming from it.

Wait...I have this ominous sense of Dejá Vu...

 ***BTTZZZZ!***

Ohh crap!

" **Wait, Cyclonus. Don't-"**

 ***BOOOM!***

I tried to warn him but was too late. The explosion sends Cyclonus crashing into a nearby wall.

I then ran after him to see if he survived. And lucky for him, he did. I couldn't see him as the dust blocked my vision.

"Damn…you…" He utters in pain.

Once the dust settled, I saw his condition. He lost his right forearm and his helmet is completely destroyed.

I took a closer look to see his face and it shocked me to my very core.

The familiar face. The blonde hair. And the familiar voice.

The only thing that didn't feel right was the purple eyes.

How…

How is he here?!

Why?!

But before I could do anything else, I felt something hit my back, sending me crashing forward.

Fuck!

Once I got back up, I turned around only to see an armored individual carrying the injured Cyclonus through a purple portal before it closes.

I couldn't get a proper look...

Shit!

I briefly look around and see the flaming corpse of what used to be the drones falling to the ground.

Huh...I guess Minerva took care of that…

I then look down in sorrow as I remember who was actually Cyclonus.

" **Why?"** I mutter to myself in sorrow, unsure what to make of the situation.

…

…

…

What is going on? Who was that? Why was 'he' here? What is Unicron planning? And why did it have to involve 'him' of all people? This doesn't make sense...

While I was lost in my thoughts, I was snapped back to reality by the voice of Minerva.

" _Umm...Jayce? You need to get back to the cloud quick. Gat said he'll leave you here if you don't."_ She saw with an apologetic tone in her voice.

I remained silent, I only sighed in response before making my way back to the Cloud. Still thoroughly shaken by the recent revelation.

Life has a way of screwing with me…

Why me, though?

* * *

As I got to the Cloud, the main ramp opens up, revealing Angela, Gat and two new people waiting there for who I assume is me.

The first person was the Egyptian person from earlier who donned blue armor with wings, she had a dark complexion and a tattoo of some kind on her left eye. She was also holding her helmet under her right arm.

I remember Angela calling her Fareeha and she is mostly known by the name Pharah…

The second person was an Omnic, floating in the air with his legs crossed. He wore traditional monk clothing.

I have no idea what's his name…

As I entered the Cloud, I just found a seat and sat there in silence as I stared at the floor. I'm still trying to process what just happened a few minutes back during the fight.

Gat, however, wasn't having any of it. And he stomped his way right at me.

" **What the fuck was that?!"** He demands me, looking for answers.

I just continued to look at the floor as I sat in silence, not even bothered to answer the Italian vigilante.

I could tell I pissed off Gat.

" **I don't have time for your bullshit. Answer me now!"** He yells at me in fury.

Gat then makes his way towards me, hoping to get information out of me but then the Omnic monk stopped him. He places a hand on Gat's shoulder.

"Calm down, Gat. Can you not see that he is distraught? I sense sorrow and pain from him. Whatever happened had to be something emotionally painful for him. Please. Give him time" The Omnic monks says in a calm tone.

Huh…

This guy is pretty wise. And I'm surprised he managed to understand all that from looking me…

Upon hearing what the Omnic said, Angela quickly makes her way towards me and sits beside me. She looks at me with concern as she held my armored hand.

"Is it true, Jayce?" She asks with concern.

 ***Sigh***

Goddamnit…

I only sighed deeply and nodded in confirmation. But before Angela could say anything, Gat decides to have another go at me.

For fuck sake…

" **I don't give a flying fuck! Tell now before I-"** Gat wasn't able to finish his rant as he was cut off by a furious Angela.

"GAT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" She yells at him with her eyes furrowed at him.

Gat was taken back by Angela's outburst but then quickly resumes his earlier attitude.

" **No! I want Ans-"** He tries to say before getting cut off by the Omnic monk.

"GAT! Now is not the time, he is troubled!" The Omnic raises his voice, with a tone of disappointment in his voice.

Unfortunately, he too couldn't get through Gat.

" **Screw what you believe-"** He manages to say before getting cut off by an irritated Pharah.

"Gat! Shut the FUCK up!" She scolds him with a look a look of disappointment on her face.

This finally gets through to Gat. Somehow of all people, she manages to do it.

He sighs in annoyance and nods.

" **Fine…"** He says reluctantly as he crosses his arms.

Tension's raising. I better do something before things go south.

" **It is alright. I just required some time to... process what had occurred."** I said with my modulated voice trembling with sorrow.

I then call off my helmet, with it separating into different parts and it folded into my armor.

Everyone looks at me with surprise when they saw what happened to my helmet.

I then noticed Angela looking at me with concern as she grabs my armored hand tighter.

Why?

Is there something on my face?

Then I realized the tears running down my cheeks.

Ohh...that explains it…

"What happened?" Angela asks with concern.

I sighed deeply.

"During the fight...I-I saw who was Cyclonus, the person behind that helmet. I-it was someone who was like a b-brother to me…" I say with my voice trembling.

I then took another deep breath before revealing the true identity of Cyclonus.

"It's my best friend...Dan…"

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **And that's the end of Chapter 8 and holy crap a lot has happened. I'm sorry this took too long, life got in the way and so did school. It's also worth noting that I took more time with this chapter as this an important chapter for the story because this is where things start kicking off in terms of the main story. Anyway, I hope you lovely people enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one!**

 **~bye!**


	9. Union Arc: Turbulence

_**Disclaimer: Overwatch and its characters are owned by Blizzard, and Hasbro owns Transformers and its characters.**_

* * *

"It's my best friend...Dan…"

* * *

 _ **~Vehicle bay of the Cloud**_

 _ **(Angela's P.O.V)**_

There was a brief moment of silence. Everyone looks confused about what he said.

Well, except me.

When I say everyone, I meant Gat and I, obviously. But there were two others who had joined us in the vehicle bay.

One is an old friend of mine from Overwatch. Her name is Fareeha Amari. She was the daughter of my commanding officer, Ana Amari. I knew her since she was a child, and the two of us were quite close. However, since overwatch got shut down, we went our separate ways for around 7-8 years ago. I remembered her as a young energetic girl, but she appears to be a hardened soldier in her late twenties now.

The other new addition to our party is an Omnic Monk I had run into in Cairo named Zenyatta. He wears simple monk clothing and levitates gently in the air with his legs crossed. He assisted me and Gat while Jayce fought against Dan and his drones. A rather calm individual overall. He joined us on the Cloud as he wished for safe passage abroad.

The words that left Jayce's mouth shocked me. I can't believe it.

I just can't.

Jayce spoke so highly of Dan. He would always say great things like how he was the brother he never had and that Dan changed him for the better. Jayce always said that he was grateful for having a friend like him.

And today it is revealed that the monster we faced in Cairo was that very same person.

A man who killed to have a moment of _Schadenfreude_. A man with no remorse.

How is it that a monster like Cyclonus could turn out to be Dan?

How does Jayce feel about all this? He must feel awful knowing his best friend tried to kill him some time ago…

My grip on Jayce's armored hand tightens at the thought. He stares at all of us, noting the confused looks he got.

Jayce looks to the floor with a distraught expression.

"It's a personal issue. I'll explain later." He says, not even looking at any of them in the eyes.

" **NO, I'VE HAD IT, NO MORE FUCKING CRYING! EXPLAIN WHAT JUST HAPPENED. WHAT WAS ALL THAT? WHERE DID YOU GET THE ARMOR? WHERE DID YOU GET THE SWORD? WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE UP AGAINST?"** Gat yells, making me scowl at him.

Must he always be so insensitive?

Yes, I get that the situation is something to be upset about, but at least have the decency to acknowledge others feelings.

After finding out that your best friend is trying to kill you, you would be very upset.

Jayce, however remains unfazed by Gat's outburst and stands his ground.

"Calm down. I'll explain what we're up against. Then everything will make sense." He says as he narrowed his eyes, making Gat grunt and clenches his fist.

We all then look at Jayce, waiting for his explanation, hoping this could clear everything up and give us a better idea of what's going on.

He then sighs. All eyes are on him.

Jayce then begins his explanation.

"Before the beginning, there was Primus and there was Unicron. One, the incarnation of creation; the other, of destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron fought each other. The balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the Thirteen, the original Primes way before me, Primus was finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out." Jayce finished, his face unflinching.

"So...basically Primus and Unicron have been fighting all over the multiverse for over a million years?" I ask, the tale had peaked my interest.

I'll admit, I have developed this odd fascination for Cybertronian mythology and history.

It's so interesting!

I wonder if he knows of Cybertronian anatomy and sciences as well…

I should ask him later.

Jayce nods, answering my question.

"Yeah pretty much. Their fight has been going on since long before the earth, or even the solar system existed." He says, making everyone's eyes widen in shock.

 _Mein Gott…_

I still can't believe Jayce got dragged into this long battle.

Fareeha, who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, decides to speak up.

"How do you fit into all this?" She asks skeptically.

"Well...once I died in my universe, Primus revived me, made me a Prime and sent me here to save this world from impending darkness. And by darkness he meant Unicron…" He stated.

I could see the pain in his eyes.

He was remembering that day. The day he died…

Jayce then adopts a thinking pose.

"Since their fight has been happening throughout the multiverse, it actually explains why there was a cybertronian temple here. Primus must've left it here a long time ago. And if he left some cybertronian artifacts here, Unicron must have left something here as well. I wouldn't be surprised if we found Dark energon here…" He trails off, getting lost in his thoughts.

Huh? Dark Energon?

What's that?

Before I could ask Jayce about what he was talking about, Fareeha beat me to it.

"Dark energon?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

Jayce snaps from his thoughts and nods at her.

"It also has another name…'The blood of Unicron'." He says as his thoughtful expression was replaced by a grim one.

I don't like the sound of that…

"It's extremely dangerous and harmful to humans. It also has dangerous effects towards cybertronians like Thunderwing, the giant robot we faced in zürich." He continued, looking rather disturbed.

" **So that's what they're called...Cybertronians…"** Gat says as he rubs the chin of his faceplate.

"Yeah. It can make them faster, stronger and more...aggressive. They'll develop an addiction to it." He says, his disturbed look never leaving his face.

"So...it's some sort of performance enhancing drug?" I suggest.

Jayce then takes a moment to think about what I had said. He then tilts his hand side to side, signifying that I was right to some extent.

"Kinda...there's more to it than that… Dark Energon withdrawal turns the user into a raving brute desperate to do anything for more. If the craving is not satisfied, the user devolves into a beast-like state and eventually dies. It turns pain into pleasure, rendering any blows inflicted on a user useless and heals their wounds as well." He continues.

" **It sounds like a regular steroid to me…"** Gat says as a deadpan emoji appears on his faceplate.

Jayce narrows his eyes at Gat.

"I'm not done yet...let me finish. A Cybertronian corpse injected with Dark Energon will reanimate itself as a some sort of zombie, with the intention on destroying everything in its path. They are mindless berserkers, but can be commanded by a living Cybertronian who has also been corrupted by the evil energy." He says, horrifying me.

I let go of Jayce's armored hand and covered my mouth in shock.

 _Mein Gott!_

That's...that's insane…

Who would go to such lengths?!

I can see why Jayce was so disturbed. This Dark Energon...it's sickening.

I hope we never cross paths with such a horrible thing. But knowing our luck…

"This can also happen to regular technology, so I suggest, if we for some reason bring any here, to keep it away from any technology. Put it in some glass container or something." Jayce adds on with a dead serious expression.

Everyone in the room nods at Jayce's suggestion.

Jayce then gets up from where he was seated, now with a determined expression on his face.

"With all that being said, Unicron is our main enemy. He's the one who sent Thunderwing and Cyclonus here. I have no idea what exactly he's planning, but I know for a fact that it will not end well for the planet." He says.

The planet is in danger… Damn. The stakes are a lot higher than I'm used to, I'll admit.

This Unicron…he's a threat to all life on Earth…we better put a stop to him.

Gat then breaks the moment of silence.

" **Does he have a weakness?"** He asks.

Jayce nods at Gat.

"Yes he does. It's the Matrix of Leadership. It's the one thing that can beat him. He even fears it." He says with his determination still burning within him.

Ohh!

I remember him talking about that before!

Wait...How does Gat not remember? Jayce explained it to him during the night he broke into my house...the first time...

Gat sighs deeply.

" **Great! Let me guess. We have to find another temple somewhere on the planet for it. Am I right?"** He asks, annoyed by the situation.

Jayce chuckles slightly, putting me at ease.

I don't know why, but I don't like seeing Jayce so depressed and upset. It just doesn't feel right.

Seeing him chuckle a bit after what had transpired...it just...calms me.

"Actually no. I already have the Matrix. It's within me as a part of my soul. It was bestowed upon me by Primus himself. I told you before, remember?" Jayce says as he shot a playful smirk at Gat.

Gat rolls his eyes, apparently annoyed by Jayce's antics.

"That would explain the odd yet calming presence radiating from you...anyway I don't think we got properly acquainted." Zenyatta says is a inquisitive manner as he approached Jayce.

Jayce scratches the back of his head in embarrassment, making me giggle.

He looks cute when he's embarrassed.

"Yeah...sorry about that. I'm Jayce, it's a pleasure to meet you both." He says with a blush of embarrassment, chuckling nervously.

Zenyatta chuckles at Jayce.

"The pleasure is mine. I am Zenyatta." He introduces himself in a humble fashion.

Fareeha eyed Jayce with suspicion.

"I'm Captain Fareeha Amari, at helix security and Egyptian army veteran." She says with her arms crossed while scowling at him.

"Again, it's a pleasure to meet you both." Jayce says with a kind smile, apparently not catching on to Fareeha's suspicion.

Gat then barges in, clearly agitated.

" **Yeah...sorry to cut this introduction short but I'm gonna acquaint you two to the cloud.** " He says as he leads Fareeha and Zenyatta out of the vehicle bay.

Before he leaves, he glances at Jayce and I.

" **You two can do whatever, I don't care…** "He says nonchalantly before leaving Jayce and I alone.

I wonder how Jayce's feeling right now, considering what we just went through…

I look at Jayce to make sure he's okay. I walk up to him, concerned.

"Jayce, how are you holding up?" I ask as I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He sighs deeply and looks at me. The pain and confusion evident in his eyes.

"I-I don't know, Angela." He says, making me cringe.

At this point, I'm used to him calling me 'Angie'. Whenever he calls me by my full name, it means the situation is serious…

Like the situation we're currently in.

"Dan was my best friend. I don't know what happened but I refuse to believe that he was doing all this of his free will. Unicron must've done something to him and I have to reverse it. I **will** get my best friend back." He says as the fires of determination burn in his eyes.

I look at Jayce in admiration.

He's not giving up on Dan…

What a guy. People like him come in short supply.

"Well, I'll help you anyway I can." I say, mimicking Jayce's attitude.

He grins at me.

"Thank you, it means a lot." He says with the appreciation being evident from his voice.

We stare at each other for a few moments.

…

…

…

Come on, Angela! Don't make this awkward!

"So...what are you going to now?" I ask him, trying to keep the conversation from turning into awkward silence.

He then looks at his hands and arms, inspecting the new armor he donned.

"I'm gonna study this armor incase I need to repair it. I mean, I was told it had some sort of regenerative ability but I'm unsure of how capable it is. It's better to be safe than sorry." He says as he kept his eyes on the armor.

Regenerative ability?

Interesting…

Ohh wait! I should probably use this opportunity to ask for help now that I have the chance.

"Umm...Jayce?" I ask.

"Hmm?" He says as he stops inspecting the armor and looks at me.

"Could you help with me with my staff?" I ask, holding my staff in front of him.

"Sure! What's up with it?" He asks as I hand it to him.

He then starts inspecting it.

I sighed.

I feel so ashamed…

"Well...the damage boost function doesn't work. I would've tried to fix it myself, but I didn't want to mess around with what you had done to help with my revival project. I feel so stupid. I didn't take the time to understand what you did…" I say as I fiddle with my fingers in embarrassment.

When Jayce and I finished working on the revival project, I was so excited. Jayce was a huge help, he managed to fix some errors here and there and also contributed some things that were pretty advanced for my understanding.

Once the project was completed, I didn't even bother to check if the damage boost still worked. And on top of that, I didn't even let Jayce explain what he did to make the revival project work.

I was too excited. I just wanted to savor the moment after years of hard work.

I was such a _Dummkopf_.

Jayce places a hand on my shoulder and gives me a comforting smile.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. It happens to the best of us. Trust me, I know." Jayce says, almost making me feel better in an instant.

How does he do it?

"Alright, I'll get to work now. I'll come to your quarters once I'm done." He assures me with a smile.

I smile back.

"That'll be great. _Danke_ , Jayce." I thank him before he leaves for the workshop, leaving me in the vehicle bay.

I then hear Minerva from the P.A system of the Cloud.

" _Everyone fasten your seatbelts and get ready for take off._ " She announces as I feel the rumbling of the Cloud moving.

"Whooaa!" I could hear Jayce stumble about in the corridor faintly, making me chuckle lightly.

I sighed.

Today was very eventful…

So much has happened and I wasn't ready for it. I need to rest for bit.

I then make my way towards my quarters.

Maybe I should read a book.

Yeah...I'll do that.

* * *

 _ **~Angela's quarters**_

Everyone was left to their own devices after Gat finished giving Zenyatta and Fareeha the tour.

I'm in my quarters. I took the opportunity to read a book on the couch. This helped me relax for a bit after today's events.

 ***Knock***

 ***Knock***

 ***Knock***

Huh?

I wonder who that is…

"Who is it?" I exclaim, my eyes still glued to my book.

"Angela, may I come in? It's me Fareeha." I hear her muffled voice of from the other side of the door.

Fareeha? I wonder what she wants...

"Oh! Of course let me get the door." I say as I put the book down.

I open the door, revealing Fareeha.

"I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute." She says, giving me a kind smile.

I smile as well.

"Of course, come in." I say, motioning her to come in and towards the couch.

I close the door and we sit on the couch.

Fareeha was wearing a nice green jacket with the helix security logo on it and ripped jeans. She was wearing a white Hasselhoff shirt underneath the jacket.

"I like your outfit!" I commented happily.

She gestured to the Jacket with the a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, this old thing? It's standard jacket I mean, not the Hoff." She says, making me chuckle.

"It really suits you. It's been a while since we've seen each other, no?" I say, smiling as I recalled past memories of my overwatch days...in a good, nostalgic way...

It has been quite a long time…

Fareeha has grown quite a lot since I last saw her.

"Six years. The time really flies by." She says mirroring my expression.

"Almost Like a rocket wielding soldier." I say with a playful smirk, making Fareeha smack her palm against her forehead.

"You and your damn jokes. _Ya Khara._ " She mutters with a smile.

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You are just like your mother, she never really was one for my jokes." I say as my laughter died down.

I notice her slump her shoulders.

Fareeha then sighs, now with a crestfallen look.

Damn…

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to go there" I quickly apologise.

She puts on a weak smile.

"It's fine. I've moved on. She would have wanted me to be stronger." She says, still sounding dejected.

I put a hand on her shoulder.

"You ARE stronger, I saw what you did back in Cairo, fighting those monsters, it takes a lot of courage to do what you did." I say with a proud smile.

She has come so far…

Ana would've been proud. I still remember when she was a little girl. Time really does fly and we never notice till it's too late.

Fareeha smiles.

"I'm glad you think so. Serving with helix has taught me a lot about being able to deal with the unexpected." She says, filled with pride.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask, recalling that she wanted to talk about something.

"Our situation. It's not everyday that monsters start falling from the sky, and men wearing otherworldly armour claim to be reincarnated by beings of power. The world is changing and I don't trust any of it." She says, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"I have fought alongside helix soldiers for years, they are capable of holding their own where most would just perish. These things that attacked us, cut through them like they were nothing. We are dealing with something far bigger than we can imagine. And this Jayce character does not rub me the right way. He goes to Zurich, and Zurich is attacked. He goes to Cairo, Cairo is attacked. What more will it take to prove that wherever he goes, nothing good happens?" She says, scowling.

What?

"What are you insinuating?" I say, narrowing my eyes.

She shakes her head.

"Nothing, I'm just asking you to be wary around him. I don't like how close you are to him, how well do you think you really know him? I'm certain he isn't telling us the whole truth. There is some sort of connection between him and the attacks, and he definitely has some sort of history with those who attacked Cairo. He just isn't telling us." She says.

I shoot her a look of disapproval.

"Fareeha. Jayce has always been trying to help. He clearly didn't know that people from his past were involved. Not to mention, his past isn't as lighthearted as it would seem. I wouldn't blame him if he chose to keep some of it to himself." I say.

I frown as I remember his past. It still makes me sick to my stomach.

"Well, I'm sorry. I don't think he can afford to keep things to himself, my friends are dead, my city is in ruins. I deserve answers. But I guess his past is more sensitive than the well being of my people. I'm not buying that. He is involved, one way or another. We deserve to know how." She says, clenching her fist.

I sigh.

"Is it so hard to understand that you can't just get answers when someone has already suffered so much?" I ask.

Fareeha gets agitated.

"Is there something you aren't telling me? What do you know?" She asks while narrowing her eyes.

I face away from her.

"It's not my place or right to say anything." I state with an air of finality.

 ***Knock***

 ***Knock***

 ***Knock***

"Hello, Angie? I have your staff. It's fixed and ready for action!" I hear from the other side of the door.

Jayce? He's already done with the staff?

That was quick…

I get up from my seat and took a quick glance at Fareeha.

"We'll continue the conversation later." I whisper to her.

I then open the door, revealing Jayce, now not in his armor, holding my staff. He then hands it over to me.

"Thank you, Jayce. I really appreciate the help." I say with a big smile as I take the staff.

"Don't mention it. I'm always happy to help! " He says, flashing his signature grin.

I'll never get sick of that grin.

As I was setting my staff aside, Fareeha decides to make her presence known to Jayce.

"What a coincidence. We were just talking about you." She says condescendingly, walking towards Jayce.

"Huh? really? All good things I hope." He says, his smile never leaving his face.

She put hands on her hips.

What is she up to?

"Not all good things. Tell me, what is it about 'Dan' that you aren't telling us?" Fareeha says as she scowled at him.

Jayce was surprised at first, but regained his composure.

"Well all you need to know about him is that he isn't supposed to be here and I don't know his intentions. From what I can tell, he's not himself right now. Unicron probably has some sort of control over him." He said.

His response infuriates Fareeha.

"No! You're missing the point! What history do you have with him?" She yells, punching the wall.

Why is it that wherever I stay, always gets destroyed?

Jayce sighs.

"He's like a brother to me...He was there for me when I needed him. He was there when my…" He trails off.

I could see the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"S-sorry...There are just some things in my past that I'm not ready to share yet...it's too painful for me to recollect…" He quickly says, wiping his watery eyes.

But Fareeha was having none of it.

"Do you know anyone else working on the other side? Friends? Family members? Old college buddies? Honestly, who knows at this point!?" She bombards him with questions as she narrows her eyes at him.

I could feel the tension rising. Jayce is trying to remain calm.

"Not that I know of. In fact, I only just learned that Dan was working for Unicron. There's no telling what he's up to…" He says, looking to the floor.

This further agitates Fareeha.

"Argh! I don't believe that. It just doesn't seem like it's the whole story with you, doesn't it?" She points at him accusatively, her finger touching his chest.

Fareeha is getting out of line. I must do something.

But before I could do anything, Jayce shoots her the mother of all glares.

I was frozen in place.

I don't know why, but that look alone stopped me from doing anything

He gently pushes Fareeha's hand from him. Fareeha look intimidated. For a moment, she looked...vulnerable.

"Believe what you want. But know this, I bear no ill intent, I just want to do the right thing." He stated.

On reflex, she pulls out a pistol and aims it, just inches from his forehead.

Where was she hiding it? What?

But he just stands there, not even flinching. He keeps his glare, surprising Fareeha.

She then returned the death glare.

WHAT IS SHE THINKING?!

" _Oh mein gott!_ Fareeha, What are you doing?!" I exclaim.

Upon hearing me, Fareeha snaps out of it and then holsters her weapon. Her eyes are still on Jayce.

She scoffs.

"Good luck convincing me…" She says as she storms out the room, shoving past Jayce.

After a moment of silence I sigh, disappointed.

What's going on with her?

Thank god it didn't escalate to anything more...deadly.

I then look at Jayce with an apologetic expression. Then it occured to me.

Jayce is still by the door…

Wow...I didn't even ask him to come in.

"Listen, Jayce. I'm sorry about what just happened. Fareeha...had it rough when she was younger... I guess it made her this way… she doesn't trust easy." I say, frowning slightly.

Jayce sighs and nods.

"There's no problem. I can tell she's troubled. Besides, she has the right to question me…" He states.

Heh…

"Always the understanding one, huh?" I playfully smirk as I put a hand on my hip.

"I tend to look at both sides of the spectrum." He says, sending me a smirk of his own.

I giggle at that.

"I can tell. Why don't you come in? You promised me you'd tell me more about Cybertronian history and mythology some time." I say with a hint of excitement.

"Sure! I did say 'anytime you want'." He says while entering my quarters.

We both sit on the couch and I shift closer to Jayce.

"Could you also tell me some things about Cybertronian anatomy and sciences?" I ask like an excited child.

Jayce chuckles and pats my head, making me pout.

"Alright, I'll tell you what I know." He says with a bright smile.

Yes!

This is going to be so interesting!

* * *

 _ **(Jayce's P.O.V)**_

Wow…

She's soaking all this information like a sponge.

For the past two hours, I've been talking to Angela about Cybertronian History, Mythology and as per her request, Anatomy and science.

I'll be honest, Angela blew me away when she was able to understand what I was saying when it came to Cybertronian anatomy.

She was able to understand how a T-cog worked!

How?!

But out of all of it, she LOVED the mythology. And I'll admit, her excitement towards it is adorable. I mean, she acts kinda like a girl looking forward for a story.

It's so cute…

 ***BOOM!***

Huh?

What the hell was that?

"What do you think that was?" Angela asks as she stood up from the couch.

"I have to no Idea, but I have a bad feeling about this." I say, getting up as well.

" _Everyone get to the main control room now! We're under attack_!" We hear Minerva announce through the P.A system, alarming the both of us.

Oh no...this is bad!

Very bad!

I then look at Angela with a serious expression.

"Angela, grab your staff and get to the control room, now!" I exclaim as I opened the door of her quarters.

She grabs her staff.

"What about you?" She asks, making me glance back at her.

"I'll meet you all there, just go. Now!" I exclaim, making Angela sprint to the main control room with her staff in hand.

I run towards my room in the brig to get my armor and weapons. I quickly don my armor once again with the Star Saber, the Flimsy Protector and shield secured on my back.

I don't summon the helmet yet as I don't think I'll needed it yet.

I quickly made my way towards the main control room. Once I get there, I saw Angela and the others, now with their weapons and equipment in hand.

"What's going on?" I ask as I entered the room.

Gat is typing on a panel.

" **Didn't you hear? We're under attack! Cazzo…** " He says, not even bothering to look at me as his eyes are glued to the panel.

I roll my eyesat that.

He's gonna always be a dick to me, huh?

I sigh.

"Who's attacking?" I ask this time.

Minerva then pulls up live footage on what's happening on the Cloud.

It shows Cyclonus, now with a new mechanical arm, accompanied with some drones. They are also accompanied by another person.

It's a woman from what I can tell. She donned Cybertronian armor with parts of it glowing purple. It was completely dark purple except the abdominal area, which was silver, and the legs and thighs till the knee, which was black.

Looks like Cyclonus has a new friend...

She has wings on her back and her shoulder pads have small fins.

And she can fly as well…

Shit...

They are shooting away at the Cloud. The weapons systems activate but they are being systematically taken down.

"Oh no…" Angela says, alarmed.

Damnit…

" **Why are they here?! How did they find us?! Didn't we just fight them back at Egypt?!** " Gat exclaims while slamming his fist on a panel.

"I don't know...but right now we need to figure out a way to take them down." I say as I glared at the scene before us.

 ***BOOM!***

The Cloud starts shaking violently due to the explosion.

" _Umm, sir? There's a breach and the drones are coming in!"_ Minerva exclaims.

 _Shit…_

" _ **CAZZO!**_ **Why can't I have nice things?!** " Gat complains, aggravating Fareeha.

"Enough! We need a plan of attack!" She exclaims, loading rockets into her launcher.

I think I have a plan…

And it just might work!

"I have a plan! You guys take down the drones. I'll pay Cyclonus and his new buddy a visit." I ordered confidently.

Everyone nods is understanding, except Gat.

" **I don't listen to you. If anything, you should listen to me! Look at me! I am the captain here.** " He snarls at me.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME, GAT!" I snap, startling everyone.

"If we don't act fast, there isn't going to be a ship!" I say before summoning my helmet and running after Cyclonus and his comrade.

* * *

 _ **~The roof of the Cloud**_

Once I got to the roof of the cloud, the duo notices my arrival.

"YOU! I'll kill you for what you did to me!" Cyclonus yells at me, gesturing to his mechanical arm.

I shake my head in disappointment.

" **I tried to warn you, Cyclonus. You brought it upon yourself.** " I say.

"SHUT UP, PRIME!" He yells, his arm transformed into a blade.

His partner then puts a hand his shoulder.

"Calm down, big boy. Don't let your anger cloud your mind, especially since we're fighting **him.** " She says, calming her comrade.

She sounds familiar too…

If Cyclonus is Dan, then she's someone from back home. The question is…

Who?

" **Who are you?** " I ask.

"Awwe. Babe? Don't you recognise me?" She asks as she calls off her helmet, revealing her face.

She had a pale complexion and reddish-brown hair tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were glowing purple as she smiled sadistically…

Ohh my god…

Jessica?

"So, Twitch Prime. You ready to die?" She mocks sadistically, readying blasters of her own.

Unicron…

You've gone too far.

I clench my fist.

" **We don't need to fight, you two. Can't there be a more diplomatic solution?** " I suggest.

Jessica scoffs.

"You Primes make me sick! Always trying to ends things with words. This is why Unicron is superior and Primus is a weakling! We are going rip flesh from your body, you hear me?" She says, the bloodlust evident in her tone.

Damnit…

I sigh.

I get into a battle stance, pulling out my shield and Flimsy Protector.

She's creeping me out…

They both rush towards me and I prepared to attack.

Jessica attacks me first, she starts shooting at me. I block the shots with my shield.

Cyclonus then rushes at me, preparing to stab me with his blade.

 ***CLASH!***

I block his strike with Flimsy Protector.

Crap!

I'm in a real bind this time…

I can't use the Star Saber, I'll risk damaging the Cloud.

I then see Jessica running at us, getting ready to send a punch.

This is my opportunity!

 ***SMASH!***

I hit her with the shield, making her disoriented.

Time to take advantage of that.

 ***SMASH!***

I then ram into Cyclonus with the shield, knocking him on to his knees. I kick him in the face, damaging his helmet and revealing his right eye.

He's now out cold.

Jessica then tackles me from the back.

Argh!

"I should've known you like it rough" She says.

WHAT?!

WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER?!

" **What happened to you, Jess?** " I ask, crestfallen.

She smirks.

"Nothing happened to me, Prime. I'm just following the true god, Unicron. He is absolute. He will purify this universe from these filthy mortals." She says, sadistically grinning.

No…

" **He's lying to you! All he wants is the absolute destruction of everything!** " I yell.

She glares at me.

"Fool! This world, this universe is plagued by mortals. Mortals are the problem! All they do is cause death and destruction!" She yells charging at me with amazing speeds, catching me off guard.

She sends a barrage of punches at me.

 ***SMASH!***

"HE!"

 ***SMASH!***

"IS!"

 ***SMASH!** "

"OUR!"

 ***SMASH!***

"TRUE!"

 ***SMASH!***

"GOD!"

 ***SMASH!***

She ends with a big uppercut.

 ***SMASH!***

Sparks were produced when her armor had connected to mine.

She sent me reeling, separating me from the shield and Flimsy Protector. I fall to the ground with a 'Thud'.

Ouch…

She's definitely stronger than Cyclonus…

I get up and stare at her. She's breathing heavily.

She's getting tired

I rush towards her and sent a devastating punch to her face, sending her reeling. She catches herself before she fell to the ground.

She looks at me with pure hatred, as blood started coming from her lip.

Her eyes then widen.

"DAMNIT! Looks like our drones are destroyed…" She says.

I summon my blaster and aim it at her.

Looks like they did it…good job, guys.

" **Give up. Don't you see your efforts were in vain? What did you plan to achieve from attacking us?** " I demand.

She then grins maniacally, licking the blood from her lip.

Gross…

"Well originally we tried to blow up this giant heap of garbage...but I guess leaving you defenseless will do…" She glances at Cyclonus, who is readying his mechanical arm and it's starts charging.

WHAT?!

He must've faked being knocked out...

"NOW!" She exclaims

I then call off my blaster and sprint towards Cyclonus, hoping to stop him from whatever he's doing.

He slams his fist into the ground, causing a huge surge of energy all over the Cloud.

" **NOOO!** " I exclaim as I tackle Cyclonus to the ground.

During the struggle, a purple portal opens up in the sky.

Jessica's armor parts shifting around, making transformation noises. Her wings became bigger.

"Looks like my work here is done. Have fun, Cyclonus." She giggles and waves to us mockingly.

She then takes to the sky and flees into the portal. The portal then closes, infuriating Cyclonus.

"That traitorous bitch!" He roars, struggling within my grasp as I pinned him down.

" **Stand down, Cyclonus! You have lost!"** I exclaim as I struggled to keep him down.

Fuck! He persistent I'll give em that!

"I'd rather die!" He defies me, trying to free himself.

" **Primus... please...help my friend…** " I mutter to myself.

As I say those words, I start glowing. Then a bright light consumes Cyclonus and I. The last thing I could hear was the screams of agony from Cyclonus.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, my vision readjusting to my surroundings.

Ouch…

I hate this…

I get up, clutching my armored head.

Wait…

Why am I still in the armor? Ohh wait…

This is armor made by a Prime...

I call off my helmet. As I do so, I hear Angela enter the room.

"Jayce, you're awake! Thank god." She says as she lets out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Angie...what happened while I was out?" I ask, scratching the back of my head.

Angela then walks towards a water dispenser, filling a paper cup up.

She then walks towards me.

'Not much has happened. When we found you and Cyclonus out cold, Gat and Fareeha locked him up in the brig, while Zenyatta and I brought you to the Medbay. Here, drink this." She says, handing me the cup of water.

I was parched.

After a few gulps I was done.

"Thanks." I say, handing the cup back to her.

She then throws it in a trash can.

"No problem. After that, Cyclonus woke up in the brig. Gat tried to interrogate him, but it didn't work out. He had no recollection of anything, he was completely clueless. He even called Gat a Batman look alike." She says, concerned.

I chuckle slightly, earning a confused look from Angie.

It's him alright...

"That definitely sounds like him…" I smirk.

"Like who?" She asks.

"Like Dan. He's back to normal." I say, smiling brightly, getting off the medical bed.

I make my way towards the door.

"Jayce, wait!" She says, bring me to a halt.

I look back at her.

"Who was that woman with Cyclonus?" She asks.

My heart sank.

Jessica…

"She was..." I try to say but trailed off.

I sigh.

"I'm sorry, Angela. I'll tell you when I'm ready…" I say sadly.

"Jayce, please. You've got to tell me." She says, making me raise an eyebrow.

Why is she being so persistent? She's usually more understanding…

I sigh.

Damnit…

"She's my ex…" I managed to say, shocking Angela.

"I'll check on Dan...see you later." I quickly say before I leave for the brig.

I made a quick stop to my 'room' and removed my armor there. I also notice Flimsy Protector and my shield there.

They must've brought it here when I passed out…

I then made my way towards Dan's cell. It had some sort of force field keeping him in the cage. He sitting in the corner...alone.

"Dan…" I say.

He perks up at the call of his name. He looks towards me and his eyes widen.

"J? I-Is that you?" He stutters.

"Yup. The one and only." I say.

"Dude...please. Tell me what the fuck's going on." He pleads.

I feel so awful.

"Don't worry. I'll fill you in on everything. But bare with me...it's a long story." I say, sitting in front of his cell.

"Alright.." He says nervously.

I then tell him the whole story, from when I died back home to now. To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

"Holy cow...I'm in some deep shit, huh?" He says, trying to process everything.

I'm sorry, bud…

"Yeah, not to mention Gat and everyone else probably won't trust you…" I trail off.

I wonder if he remembers anything from when he was under Unicron's enfluence…

"Dan, do you remember anything at all? Like something that could help us against Unicron?" I ask.

Dan shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, bro. Everything is just...foggy." He says.

Damnit…

I sigh in defeat.

"But that doesn't they'll remain foggy…" He says, catching my attention.

Huh?

"I feel some memories coming back to me…" He says.

His eyes suddenly widen.

"J! They have Jess!" He exclaims.

I sigh in defeat.

"I know. I just found out before I brought you back." I looked down in sorrow.

There was a silence in the room.

"So...what's it like being a Prime?" He suddenly asks, trying to break the silence.

I look back at him.

"I don't feel all that different...I mean, I'm still me." I say.

"I guess so…" He says.

"So...What happened after I died?" I asked.

Dan sighs.

"A lot. Jess disappeared. We couldn't find her at all, so we assumed the worst. Lilly shut down completely for a months but is trying to move on. I was depressed for a few months too, but I started to move on. The rest of the band was the same, they really missed you. We all did." He says.

Wow…

I look to the floor.

I missed them too…

"What about you?" Dan suddenly asks, making me look back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, how did you cope with everything?" He clarifies.

I sighe.

"Well...it's difficult to say. I broke down on my first night here." I say with a sad smile.

Dan chuckles a bit.

"But after that, I got my shit together. I've been sent here to save this world, this universe. I couldn't slip into a depressed state and mess everything up. It wouldn't be fair to Primus or to the people of this universe." I clench my fist.

"So I took the only choice I had. Move on. It was difficult during the first two months, I'll admit. But then I realized, to move on doesn't mean I had to forget you all. I can still cherish my fondest memories." I say with a smile.

"I picked myself up and continued walking. It did help having Angela around. She's really something else." I say fondly, remembering her smile.

Dan smiles at me.

"You do speak highly of her…" He trails off.

Where is he going with this?

"You love her, don't you?" He quickly deduces.

Huh?

"What?" I ask.

He then continues.

"You love her. The way you speak so highly of her, I can tell it's more than just praises." He says, making me blush.

Do I love her?

I take a look at myself.

Why do I feel so conflicted…

I adopt a sad look.

"I-i don't know…" I say.

"What?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I'm not sure how I feel. I mean I feel different when I'm around her and I like that feeling. She's done so much for me. She's been so helpful and supportive. Even more so than Jess." I say, running a hand through my hair.

I wasn't joking either.

When Dan and I first started the band, Jess told me to not feel to bad if I either get kicked out or if the band wasn't successful…

"I just don't understand my feelings, it's all screwy. Dan...I just don't know." I say.

Dan contemplates for a bit.

"I don't blame you. Anyone would have felt the same in your position. I get it, you have feelings for her. But you're scared. Scared that everything will go wrong. In my opinion, you shouldn't bottle up your emotions like that. It's not healthy. We don't need you being all edgy again." He finishes with a smirk.

Asshole…

But maybe he's right. I have fallen for her. But I need to swallow up my fears…

I smile at him.

"You always find some way to help me out." I say.

He flashes a confident smirk.

"It's a gift" He pridefully states.

We both share a laugh.

"Man, it's great to have you back, bro." I say as I got up.

"Well, same here." He says getting up as well.

I then look at him with a determined look.

"Dan, I promise you, I'll get you out of here. It may take some time, but till then I need you to try to remember anything else about Unicron." I say.

"Don't worry about me. You're priority is Unicron. But anyway, I'll see what I can do when it comes to remembering." He says.

"Thanks, man." I say before heading out.

"Jayce!" I hear Dan call out, making me stop and look back.

"I'm so proud of you, man. You've come so far. You're no longer that edgy kid on the bench all those years ago." He says, proudly.

I grin at him one last time before leaving the brig.

* * *

I then find myself in the main control room. Gat, Fareeha and Zenyatta are looking at the scenery outside. The main control room took a bit of a beating from the attack.

This place has seen better days…

"Hey everyone!" I greet, cheerfully.

Gat's the first to respond.

" **Ohh look...sleeping beauty is awake.** " He says.

I roll my eyes at his sarcasm.

"Oh ha-ha. you should be a comedian…" I shoot back, mirroring his tone.

Zenyatta then barges in before Gat could say anything.

"It's good to see you up and well again, Jayce." He says.

It's really refreshing meeting kind people. Especially since I've been stuck with Gat for so long…

"Thanks." I reply with a smile.

"How did you emit that bright light from earlier?" Fareeha asks suddenly.

Wow...I'm fine. Thank you for asking…

…

…

…

Wait…

"Wait...you guys saw the fight?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

They all nod in unison.

And they never thought about helping me during the fight…

I facepalm at that.

"Well...I used the Matrix. It saved my friend Dan from whatever Unicron did to him. Speaking of which, Gat can you set him free? He's not an animal." I say.

I know Dan told me to focus on Unicron, but I can't just sit back and let him sit in a cell.

He's innocent! Mostly...

Gat and Fareeha stare at me incredulously.

What?

" **NO!** " "No." Both of them say in unison.

I don't remember asking her…

"Come on, Gat. He's not Cyclonus anymore. He's free from whatever Unicron did to him." I try to persuade him.

He just shakes his head, signifying a 'no'.

" **Absolutely not.** " He says firmly.

"Actually, Jayce may be right. I don't sense any evil in him." Zenyatta chimes in my defense, making me look at him with gratitude.

" **I am not risking it. He stays in the cell, whether you like or not.** " He says, stubbornly.

He then looks back at the scenery outside.

"Damn you…" I mutter as I grit my teeth.

" **Yes, damn me for being cautious.** _ **Dio bene"**_ He retorts without looking at me, making me clench my fist.

Move on, Jayce. It's not worth it. You can get Dan out without a fight with Gat…

"So... what's the damage?" I ask, moving on from earlier.

" **Well...the cloaking system is Offline, the weapon systems are completely fucked and power is being depleted faster than before.** " He says as his 'eyes' are still glued to the scenery passing by outside.

" _Sir, we're now running on emergency backup power._ " Minerva states.

Gat sighs.

" **Allora.. My fucking point exactly…** " He says, dejected.

Wow…

That was oddly timed…

"So... what's the plan from here?" I ask.

"We don't know yet. Right now, we're just flying over the mountains of Eastern Europe, and approaching some woods." Fareeha answers.

I then joined them, looking at the scenery that was passing by.

So beautiful.

As the Cloud flies over the mountains and woods. We spot a remote stone structure.

"Hey, what's that?" Fareeha asks, point towards the structure.

" **I don't know...let's take a closer look.** " He says, squinting his eyes.

Once the Cloud got closer, we got a better view.

It was a stone mansion. And it was huge.

Looks like who ever built it, wanted it to be away from civilization.

" **Huh... it's some sort of mansion. Maybe we can stay here for a bit. Minerva land the cloud near this mansion. You all stay here, I'll scout ahead.** " He says, leaving the main control room.

"I'll let Angela know." I quickly say as I leave for the medbay.

As I arrive at the medbay, I see Angela inspecting some of her utensils.

"Hey, Angie!" I say cheerfully.

"Hmm?"Angela says, not bothering to look at me.

Hmm…

Weird.

"We found a stone mansion. Gat says we could set up a temporary base there, he went to scout it out. So, I guess you should get your stuff ready just in case." I inform her.

"Alright." She says, still looking her utensils.

"I guess I'll see ya later then." I say, leaving her to herself.

Ok…

That's wasn't very Angela like. She didn't even look at me.

Something doesn't feel right.

I then find myself back in the main control room. And Gat's there as well.

Wow…

"Wow! That was rather quick." I say, alerting Gat of my presence.

" _Yeah. Gat is pretty adept in this sort of thing._ " Minerva says.

Impressive.

"Did you find anything?" I ask Gat, who was typing something on a panel.

" **This place is a good place to set up a temporary base of operations. There are also some Omnics who have been keeping the place tidy for Dios knows how long, they're harmless though**." He says.

Interesting...

"Oh! Good to know. So what's the plan?" I ask, making him look away from the panel.

" **Isn't it obvious? We'll move some of our important stuff into the mansion.** " He deadpans.

Geez. This guy…

"I suggest we get started soon, it's getting dark." Fareeha walks in, now donning her blue armor.

And with that we got to moving. And my god, we have a shit ton of stuff to move. And like Gat said, there were some Omnics keeping the place neat and tidy. They helped with the moving as well, confusing all of us except Gat considering they just randomly started helping us.

Something's not right…

I have a feeling Gat's hiding something.

As we moved the supplies and tech, we could see Omnics removing Ivy and ferns from the winding stone path, which led to the mansion.

It stood tall behind iron gates, flanked by rows of trees, swaying gently to the chilly wind.

At its threshold stood a marble fountain, the sound of the water splashing was peaceful to all of us considering what we had just been through.

The silence of the mansion and the noise of the water from the fountain was calming.

Hmm…

I stop for a moment to think about the situation. I take a glance at Gat, who assigning some jobs to some of the Omnics.

This is getting ridiculous...this guy's a true enigma…

Okay...this guy's rich and Italian...and it can't be a coincidence that we somehow find a perfectly working mansion in our favor…

Maybe I should ask one these Omnics some questions…

I then approach one of the Omnics moving some Overwatch tech. He has the name 'Roberto' printed on his chest.

"Hey...could you tell me something about this place? Any history behind it?" I ask as innocently as I could.

The Omnic looks at me.

"Yes, what is it you would like to know?" He asks.

I was right. He's a guy.

"Well...we are staying here for a bit, so I wanna know more about this place." I say, scratching the back of my head.

"Yes. Ask away" He says, cheerfully.

"Well, who is or was the owner? Who was the last person who lived here?" I ask, intrigued.

The Omnic sighs.

"Well, that is a tricky one." He says, looking to the side.

Hmm...

"But my memory banks do not hold any records of previous occupants." He says apologetically.

Damn…

I then notice the Omnic glancing nervously at Gat, who was walking away.

"Very well. I guess there are some things I'll never know. Thanks for the talk...umm…" I trail off, in thought

"Oh, um… thanks for your help" I looked at his chest

"Roberto"

He stares at me

…

...still staring

...

Roll with it…

…

… is he mad?

I run away.

"It's pronounced R-0-Bert-0" I hear the Omnic exclaim from further behind me.

Shit just got even more interesting…

* * *

During the move, I noticed that Angela has been avoiding me and is very quiet. This is starting to concern me. I'll have to talk to her about it soon.

The sun's now setting. We've been at this for a while now. I'm pretty sure everyone has worked up an appetite.

" **I am hungry...let's see if there's any food left in this place.** " Gat says, putting some of the equipment down and walking off.

He then stops and looks at me.

" **Primus. Make yourself useful, move the rest of our equipment into the mansion. While you're at it make sure the Omnics don't do anything funny.** " He says, pointing at the Omnics moving stuff from the Cloud.

I swear, this guy probably has a shit-eating grin under that helmet of his.

But there's no use arguing…

I sigh.

"Alright…" I say as I lift a box.

Zenyatta then stands, or rather floats by my side.

"I shall assist you, Jayce." He says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

What a nice guy.

"Thanks." I smile at him.

"I'm not really hungry Gatto. Mind if I just do some recon?" Fareeha asks confidently.

Gat looks at her.

" **Alright then… just remember to be back soon. Before Primus ends up depleting all our food.** " He says as his helmet shows a smiling emoji.

Seriously?

You didn't even 'have any food' left for me.

Fareeha smiles back and wanders off.

He nods at Angela to come with him. She doesn't say a word and follows Gat, making me frown.

"You seem troubled." Zenyatta says as I continue to stare at Angela and Gat till they were out of sight.

I sigh deeply.

"Everything is fine... it's just that...well Angela has been pretty quiet." I say as my shoulders slumped.

"I see. Silence is not always the same as indifference. Talk to her." He says calmly.

I look at him.

"Yeah, I should. Thanks." I smile at him.

I'm glad at least Zenyatta isn't a dick towards me.

"A conversation can make all the difference, Jayce. Now, let us guide your friend Daniel into the mansion." He says as he looks towards the Cloud and the Omnics moving stuff out of it.

Yeah…

We better make sure Dan's okay.

"Yeah...we should." I say as the two of us headed to the Cloud.

* * *

FINALLY!

We're done moving!

Zenyatta and I went our separate ways after the moving was complete. And man, I am exhausted.

I just wanna sleep.

I stretch my arms out as I walked through the corridors of the mansion.

I wonder where my room is this time. I swear if it's the brig again…

Hmm…

I wonder if Minerva can shed some light on this...

"Hey, Minerva? You in here? Hello? Am I just talking to walls?" I exclaim in the corridors, probably looking like an idiot.

" _I'm here kiddo. What's up?_ " Minerva answers.

Yes!

"Where's my room this time?" I ask.

" _Good news. This is a pretty huge place, so you can take your pick for a bedroom. You don't have to sleep in the brig anymore! Here, I can show you the way to a pretty fine bedroom if you're interested."_ She states, enthusiastically.

AWESOME!

I get to sleep in a proper room for the first time since I came to this universe!

"Thanks!" I say with excitement.

Minerva gave me the directions and I was off. I walk faster than before as I'm excited.

On my way to my new room, I notice some family portraits hung in the corridor.

I then take a closer look.

Hmm…

There was a portrait of a man and woman dressed in expensive clothing, smiling. The woman was holding a baby in her arms.

Heh...cute kid.

Wait a minute...that's the Carraro family! This mansion must belong to them then…

I then continue to walk towards room, pondering about the whole situation.

This is getting interesting. Okay, let's go over everything.

Gat flew the Cloud to eastern europe, which coincidentally had a mansion in almost perfect condition...not to mention, that it also belongs to the Carraro family.

A family that owns a million dollar company in Italy…

…

…

…

Holy shit...GAT IS ITALIAN!

He also has a ton of expensive shit! He'd need to be from a hell of a rich background to afford all that.

But then again...why would someone this rich and stuck up want to be a vigilante?

I then go back to the portrait and look at the family again. My eyes wander to the baby in the woman's arms.

I the snap my fingers.

The story of the carraro family. They were murdered in their home in Naples, horribly mutilated and completely shocking the entire city. But not all of the family were killed. The child, Leonardo Carraro, survived. And is now the CEO of Carraro Enterprises. Leonardo survived, but his parents...

That's right, His parents…

He lost them at a such a young age..

Their deaths could've been what drove him to be a crime fighter. He has the money, the motivation, and the means.

I then chuckle slightly.

So I've figured it out, huh?

It looks like there's a pretty damn good chance that Gat could be Leonardo Carraro.

But I can't be completely certain...

It's just as likely that he could be sponsored by Carraro Enterprises, or just a hired gun for Leonardo.

Best to keep this to myself, I'm not going to risk framing a billionaire as a vigilante if it isn't true.

And I'm sure as hell not going to risk pissing off Gat by exposing him if it is true.

I then put my arms behind my head.

Man...today was eventful. I need to rest…

I yawn.

Yup. Definitely need rest.

And with that, I go to my room.

I'll admit, I've never been so excited to see a room before.

But before I could open the door, I witness Angela stumbling through the corridors.

She then gets into her room, which was close to mine.

"Holy shit, I hope she's alright." I say to myself and I make my way towards her room.

Maybe I can this opportunity to ask what's up with her lately..

She left the door open.

I have to help her out with whatever she going through right now…

I look away. I don't want to see anything I'm not supposed to.

What?

It's just a precaution.

I knocked the opened door.

"Come (hic) in…" I hear Angela say.

I open my eyes and then...well not enter the room. I just stood at the door.

Angela was sitting on the bed. She looked out of it. Her nose has a red hue and she...well...was a bit wobbly.

Is she drunk?

"Hiya, Angie! I just thought you need someone to talk to or something. I mean you were pretty quiet today and I was getting concerned." I say with a comforting smile.

Angela just narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well... there's nothing I want to talk about. Now leave me alone." She spat harshly.

Huh? What's going on?

She's definitely drunk. I can smell the alcohol from here.

"C'mon, Angie. Let me help you out. What is bothering you?" I say, keeping my comforting demeanor.

Angela clenches her fist as she get off her bed.

"You know what? I've had enough. It's about time I told you how I feel. For once." She snaps, catching me off guard.

I back up slightly.

What's going on? I've never seen her like this before…

"All this time all i've wanted to do was help, but I'm seriously doubting if I should have bothered. What about me? How I feel? My life has been turned into complete _Schwachsinn_. Ever since this began, ever since YOU arrived, everything has gone wrong. And I've tried my best to make the best of it. But no matter what, it only keeps getting worse." She yells, her body trembling in anger.

My eyes widen.

Is she saying what I think she's saying?

"And it just gets harder. It's just overwatch all over again. They exploited my kindness and used me as a pawn. I will not let that happen again." She yells as tears ran down her cheeks.

She then faces away from me.

"Angela…" I was left speechless.

I couldn't form any words in my mouth.

"Do you understand me, Jayce? YOU ARE THE PROBLEM! Everything! From the battle of Zurich, to everything in Egypt, to now! It's all on you! I shouldn't have helped you in the alleyway that night…" She yells, not bothering to look at me.

My eyes widen with tears in them.

Those words hit me hard. Like a dagger getting stabbed through my heart.

This...this is just like back home…I-I can't take it anymore!

I leave the room... leaving Angela…

I leaned against the wall in the corridor, hyperventilating.

Breathe…

Breathe…

Breathe…

Breathe...

I then sank to the floor and started sobbing.

My hands were trembling…

Is this really how she feels? Was I really ruining her life?

Oh my God…

Please…someone save me from this…

From this nightmare...

This is exactly like back home... everyone just hates me… why?

WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?!

PLEASE!

SOMEONE TELL ME!

I continue sobbing. I probably look pathetic but I don't give a fuck.

I get back up and walk towards my room.

"GET OUT!" I hear from Angela's room.

She probably didn't realize I left a while back…

I open the door and enter the room.

If this is what she thinks of me…

So be it…

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Holy shit...**

 **Wow...umm...**

 **Well, that just happened. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I had fun making it fun making it.**

 **I would also like to address an annonymous review I got recently.**

 **The idea is very interesting. It really is. But the problem here is that I'm don't really know much of Steven Universe. I also don't have much time on my hands to be focusing on two separate stories at the moment.**

 **Believe me, man. If I didn't have the issues I stated above, I would've done it.**

 **Here's a thing.**

 **As a person who has been in your position many times before, I believe you have the potential of writing it. That's basically how this story was created.**

 **I created this story because this idea was floating around my head for over a year. Not to mention, there aren't many Tranformers and Overwatch crossover stories.**

 **Then one day, I just had enough.**

 **Then I made this story.**

 **So, how about you give it a try?**

 **I'm sorry for not writing it, man.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more. Things are getting serious now.**

 **~Bye!**


End file.
